El nacimiento de una leyenda
by fridda
Summary: Y contra todo pronóstico, saldrá de aquella sala desbordada de lágrimas, consciente de la altitud del precipicio sin fondo al que su padre se ha lanzado. Lo quiera o no, ella le obligará a tomar su mano, pero no permitirá que la arrastre con él. Eso jamás.
1. De Nobles y Ladys

**Exoneración:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Bioware y a su fabuloso mundo dragon age.

* * *

Todas las cenas con baile son iguales, superficiales y llenas de nobles hipócritas. Enanas que se acercan a ella ambicionando ganar su favor, incluso también el que interceda por ellas ante alguno de sus hermanos. Enanos que se aproximan viendo en ella no a la persona, sino un título, una posición, la posibilidad de medrar.

_"Sonríe a todo el mundo, sé amable, no muestres debilidad, nunca rechaces abiertamente a ningún pretendiente, sé cautelosa, no confíes en nadie..." _Los consejos paternos hablan de agradar a los demás, mas no hacen referencia a la soledad y, sin embargo, esas noches festivas que para otros son cuna de oportunidades, para ella no hacen sino magnificar la ambigüedad que gira en torno suyo, el abismo al que su alcurnia le condena.

Uno de los nobles la lleva hasta otro salón, ese en el que impera un enorme cuadro que representa al Paragón Aeducan -su ancestro-, protegiendo Orzammar de los engendros tenebrosos. Es el tercero, en lo que va de mes que la lleva hasta ese salón con la excusa de ver el cuadro. Ella decide seguirle el juego de momento, quiere ver la cara que ponga ese presuntuoso cuando no consiga absolutamente nada de lo que pretende.

De cerca, Gorim, los sigue en el más absoluto silencio, aunque no es que el enano que la antecede esté dejando espacio u oportunidad alguna de decir siquiera esta boca es mía.

Ella reprueba mentalmente la poca educación que él está mostrando cuando, su vestido de seda azul zafiro, se le enreda en los pies al tratar de subir el escalón. Instintivamente echa las manos hacia adelante al darse cuenta de que va a caer sí o sí. Mas a unos centímetros de besar el suelo, Gorim, evita la caída.

-¡Mi Señora!

Ante el tono de voz que él usa aparta la mirada del escalón, gira la cabeza y clava en él sus retinas. Y en aquella posición por primera vez ve a Gorim con otros ojos, la forma en la que ha pronunciado el "mi Señora", tan diferente a cómo siempre lo hace, el brillo de sus pupilas y el modo en que agarra su talle todavía, le dan una nueva perspectiva hasta ahora nunca vista de su Segundo.

Gorim la ayuda a subir el escalón tomándola delicadamente de la mano mientras ella, con la mano libre, iza ligeramente el vestido para evitar pisarlo de nuevo.

El noble no se ha enterado de nada, sigue de espaldas a ellos, parloteando sin parar. Quizás no hayan transcurrido más que unos segundos, pero para Lady Aeducan ha sido mucho más, en su mente esa escena por siempre quedará grabada al detalle, pues esa falsa caída cambiará su vida.

Se posiciona al lado del noble, finge que lo escucha, echa mano de los recursos que como buena diplomática posee para estos casos, sigue sonriendo, mirándolo fijamente como si atendiese sin perder detalle a lo que dice y, de vez en cuando repite la última palabra que sale de la boca del enano, mientras en su mente reverbera lo que acaba de suceder, siente todavía las cálidas manos de Gorim en su cintura, un extraño cosquilleo le recorre la espalda al evocar su mirada sobre ella.

Lleva casi un año a su servicio, bien es cierto que se llevan bien, pasan todo el día juntos, se complementan, pero hasta ahora siempre había pensado que ello era debido a que Gorim era una persona complaciente, además de el segundo de la hija del rey, aunque esta fuese insoportable o una desequilibrada como su hermano Trian, él jamás se lo haría notar, pues por si algo se caracteriza Gorim es por ser todo un caballero.

Pero ahora, ahora no sabe qué pensar sobre él, _"¿Y si he visto algo que no es?, puedo haberlo malinterpretado"_, se dice a sí misma.

Decide pues ir más lejos, cerciorarse completamente y toma el brazo del noble. Ante el inesperado giro de acontecimientos él le sonríe, ella también, ya que de reojo ha visto a Gorim tornarse pálido, apretar la mandíbula y agarrar con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada.

Es entonces cuando el noble aprovecha para besarla, al principio no es más que un roce, pero enseguida, él trata de abrirse paso hasta su boca con la lengua, ella aprieta con fuerza los labios, Gorim ha girado la cabeza y cerrado los ojos. Todo sucede rápidamente, sin pensarlo siquiera ella retrocede y lo abofetea con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que a él le tiemble la barba con el golpe, no lo hace por sí misma, sino más bien por la satisfacción de golpearlo tal y como Gorim no puede hacerlo, pues para él habría consecuencias, para ella no, ese vanidoso ni ningún otro como él osaría contar nunca lo que acaba de suceder, el bochorno al que Lady Aeducan lo sometió.

-¡Cretino!- el insulto le sale del alma.- Vayámonos Gorim.- Sin esperar contestación se gira y salen de allí.

Al llegar al pasillo se miran y se echan a reír como dos niños tras una travesura.

Hoy se ha acrecentado entre ellos la complicidad latente ya existente. Pero todavía tres meses han de transcurrir, hasta que Lady Aeducan, un día abandone una comida para evitar una escena ante su incapacidad para contener los celos que la asaltan, cuando una cazanobles ronde a Gorim sin cesar. La huida precipitada del banquete dará paso a una absurda pelea, la comprensión le sobrevendrá a Gorim como un mazazo mientras ella grita, tras la sonrisa de felicidad llegará el primer beso: dulce y casi casto.


	2. Paragón de la belleza

**Deseo dar las gracias a _Dianyan_, sin cuyo apoyo jamás hubiese osado comenzar una historia de tamañas proporciones.**

* * *

Lord Harrowmont le cuenta que ha organizado unos juegos en honor a Lady Aeducan, espera que durante esos combates algún noble llame la atención de la hija del rey. Gorim concuerda con Lord Harrowmont en que Lady Aeducan debería comenzar a pensar en cimentar un buen matrimonio, al menos eso es lo que dice, pues en su fuero interno la sangre le hierve sólo de pensar en que alguien pueda tocarla y llegar a ponerse encima suyo. Sabe que su relación no puede durar, que jamás le permitirán unirse con alguien de casta inferior, que su historia comenzó teniendo un fin, pero por ahora prefiere no pensar en ello, quizás sea mejor aplazarlo hasta el mes que viene, lo mismo que lleva repitiéndose desde que Bhelen comenzó a sospechar de él, se dio cuenta la misma noche en que levantó la vista del generoso escote del vestido de Lady Aeducan de que, el hermano menor de esta lo miraba con recelo. Por todos era bien sabido que Bhelen y su hermana tenían una estrecha relación llena de complicidad. Fue a partir de entonces que sobre Gorim se cernía una constante vigilancia, siempre había cerca un leal a Bhelen observándolo.

Una mañana entró en la habitación de Lady Aeducan, esta se encontraba de espaldas, con el cabello suelto, todavía no se había peinado. Con sigilo se acercó para atraerla hacia él por la cintura y enterrar la cara en su cuello y en su pelo. Inesperadamente ella en un ágil movimiento se deshizo de su vestido, Gorim que jamás la había visto tan ligera de ropa se quedó embobado observando su nívea espalda.

-Creo que el que mejor te sienta sin ninguna duda es el blanco y verde.- La prima de Lady Aeducan apareció entonces portando en su brazo varios vestidos, rompiendo el hechizo bajo el que él había caído rendido.

No tuvo tiempo de disculparse ni de desaparecer sin ser visto, pues la prima comenzó a chillar, sus gritos siguieron instalados en su cabeza incluso una vez que salió, pero sobre todo, lo que más impreso llevaba en su memoria era la imagen de su Lady cuando al irse volvió la vista atrás, sus mejillas completamente enrojecidas, acuclillada al lado de la cama tratando de cubrirse con un vestido.

Unas tres horas después, Bhelen y sus primos lo esperaban en un callejón del Barrio del Diamante para retarlo a un combate de puños, en proporción de uno a cinco. No le quedó sino batirse.

Ese día Gorim fue afortunado, ya que fue Bhelen el que decidió enfrentarse a él, pues el hermano menor de su señora era una persona razonable, de haber sido Trian estaba completamente seguro de que con suerte, de haber tenido un día bueno se habría presentado con sus primos y un palo bien gordo, de lo contrario en esos instantes Gorim se encontraría criando champiñones de las profundidades.

De ese callejón había salido diciéndose a sí mismo que ese era el punto de inflexión que le obligaba a renunciar a tenerla, mas su fuerza de voluntad desapareció al verla cobrar vida ante su ojos y, luego ella le negó ese derecho cuando insistió en besar dulcemente cada una de sus heridas y magulladuras. Le hizo creer con ese acto que incluso había merecido la pena; no es que estuviese deseoso por llevar otra paliza, al contrario, ya que desde aquella se había vuelto muy cauteloso para poder evitarlo a toda costa.

Avanza hacia el palacio, hoy es el gran día: Lady Aeducan será nombrada oficialmente comandante de Orzammar, todo un privilegio, pues sólo han sido dos las mujeres en haber logrado este título. Gorim se siente orgulloso de ella, de ser su fiel Segundo.

La encuentra en su habitación, lleva puesta la armadura que perteneció a su abuela y, él no sabría decir si brilla más la armadura o su sonrisa. Se queda en la puerta contemplándola hasta que ella lo ve.

-Deberían nombrarte Paragón de la belleza.

Puede que si alguien lo escucha crea simplemente que está alabándola, pero para ellos dos esa frase posee cierto significado, pues a veces, cuando ella reposa exhausta a su lado en el lecho, él se queda contemplándola, contorneando con el dedo las líneas de su níveo y desnudo cuerpo para al final decirle:

-Si perteneciese a la casta de los artesanos te esculpiría en piedra, tal y como estás, te convertiría en Paragón de la belleza.- Ella se ríe.

Salen con la idea de acudir a los juegos, en el camino se encuentran con sus hermanos. Trian está enfadado, al parecer el que hayan decidido organizar unos juegos en honor a su hermana le ha sentado mal. Cuando los dejan atrás, Lady Aeducan lamenta el que Bhelen tenga que aguantar las insensateces de su hermano mayor, algo que lleva varios años viéndose obligado a soportar, desde que creció lo suficiente como para que Trian considerase que ya era lo bastante adulto como para acompañarlo diariamente y convertirse en su hombre de confianza.

El día casi ha llegado a su fin, el banquete de celebración es todo un éxito, incluso guardias grises acuden al nombramiento, mas todo se tuerce cuando tras encontrarse esa noche con los príncipes Aeducan, el menor de ellos se queda a hablar con su hermana y le revela que loco de celos, debido a la predilección que el rey y el cónclave tienen por ella, ya que se está rumoreando que el sucesor del Soberano será ella y no Trian, este último planea asesinarla.

Lady Aeducan se niega a aceptarlo, después de todo es su hermano, no desea luchar contra él. Bhelen la encomia a que tenga cuidado, si por Gorim fuese, él asesinaría a Trian, pues no es más que un loco que traerá la desgracia sobre Orzammar. Y aunque ella no lo desee no será él el que no escuche los consejos del príncipe Bhelen, puede que su señora se niegue a creerlo, pero para eso está ahí él: Gorim Saelac, para cuidarla y evitar que algo le suceda.


	3. Orquestando el deshonor

-Esta noche descubrirás el amor en mis brazos..

-¿Estáis cantando una canción de taberna mi Señora? - Ella se gira sonriente.

-Estoy practicando para esta noche, cuando acuda con los soldados a celebrar la victoria.

-Sois un poco presuntuosa

-Puedo permitírmelo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sois la hija del rey?

-No, porque en caso de que algo salga mal tengo un Segundo que asumirá las culpas mientras yo me divierto en la taberna.

Pretende alegrar a Gorim y disipar los temores que en la mente de su fiel enano se ciernen sobre ella. Cree haber logrado su propósito, al menos hasta que llegan al Thaig Aeducan para cumplir con la especial misión que su padre le ha encomendado y, unos bandidos les salieron al paso, se hallaban esperándoles, amenazan con matarlos y disfrutar con ella a la fuerza antes de asesinarla; cree que ese día no existe nada que la vaya a enfurecer más. Se equivoca. El líder de esos zarrapastrosos tenía en su poder el sello Aeducan perteneciente a Trian. Un malestar la recorre interiormente, la mirada de Gorim tampoco ayuda.

-Esto no significa nada, puede haber un ciento de explicaciones a lo sucedido.- Trata de calmar a su Segundo, aunque en realidad no sabe dilucidar si realmente al hablar así en voz alta lo hace por él o por ella misma.

Con el escudo Aeducan en sus manos se promete a sí misma que al regresar debe hablar con Trian y su padre, los tres juntos para solucionar el problema, no puede pasarse la vida temiendo a su hermano, no sería honorable el enfrentarse ambos por la promesa de una corona.

Sumida en estos pensamientos y en lo que dirá va, cuando unos cadáveres aparecen a lo lejos. Apresura el paso para acercarse, entonces reconoce las botas de uno de los cuerpos. Se queda unos segundos parada, con los ojos bien abiertos y, como impulsada por un huracán sale corriendo hacia él.

-¡Trian!

Se arrodilla ante su cuerpo, encima de un charco de sangre, sangre de su sangre que ahora tiñe su armadura, salpica sus botas. Toma en sus manos la cabeza inerte de su hermano, un hilo de sangre sale de su boca, recorre su mandíbula y muere en su barba. Sus ojos están abiertos de par en par, una sombra de temor brilla en ellos. Siente en sus carnes el aterrador miedo del hermano al imaginar la consciencia de la muerte.

Es así como la encuentran su padre, Bhelen y los jefes de las casas nobles, aunque a estos no los recuerda, no lo hace quizás porque ellos no le importan como le importa su familia o su querido Gorim.

Su progenitor le pide explicaciones, exige que le diga que aquello no es lo que parece. Con la cabeza de Trian todavía en su mano mira a Bhelen, pues no comprende, pero su hermano evita su mirada. Suelta delicadamente a Trian y se levanta, es a partir de ahí que los acontecimientos se precipitan y comprende: creen que ella ha matado a Trian, algo absurdo y tal como lo siente lo dice, a sus espaldas escucha cómo su explorador miente y confirma que ella se ha enfrentado a su hermano mayor hasta asesinarlo. La ira hierve su sangre, ¿cómo puede osar mentir tan descaradamente?. Bhelen sigue sin afrontar directamente su mirada, comienza pues a entender. Gorim la defiende, pero nadie le cree, piden el testimonio de Frandlin Ivo, amparándose en su honor, pero Lady Aeducan descubre que incluso el honor tiene precio. Ivo cuenta la misma historia que el explorador, Gorim explota y da forma a los pensamientos que a ella le rondan las mientes: Bhelen ha orquestado la traición, en un sólo movimiento se deshace de sus dos hermanos en el camino al trono.

La llevan escoltada como si de un peligroso criminal se tratase. Su padre la deja allí sola en medio de los guardias, no le permiten hablar con él siquiera, Bhelen lo sigue. A Gorim se lo llevan también preso, pero no con ella. En Orzammar la encierran en prisión, la despojan de su brillante armadura, la misma que perteneció a su abuela y, a cambio le dan unos harapos.

La celda es solitaria, muy solitaria, ni las ratas le hacen compañía. El tiempo allí pasa despacio, a partir del segundo día pierde la cuenta y, al final ya no sabe cuánto lleva allí encerrada. A veces duerme un poco, despierta en medio de terribles pesadillas, bebe agua y come tres veces en todo ese tiempo. La monotonía de la celda es sólo rota por pasos acercándose, se aposta entre los barrotes cada vez que los escucha, esperando ver aparecer a su padre, pero los pasos siempre pertenecen al cambio de guardia o a quien le trae de comer y, aun así jamás pierde la esperanza de ver aparecer al rey.

Se sienta en la cama frente a la pared, no quiere llorar, no desea darle esa satisfacción a Bhelen, a los guardias que celosamente la vigilan. Piensa en Gorim, piensa en Trian, en sus ojos inertes mirándola, piensa en su padre y lo llama mentalmente, piensa en Bhelen, no en el Bhelen que la ha engañado y traicionado, sino en el hermano pequeño, el que lloraba y sólo ella podía consolar, el que le cogía la mano y le pedía que le leyese un cuento, en el que se caía y al que ella vendaba las heridas, se pregunta dónde y cuándo se perdió ese niño. ¿Por qué?, si ella siempre lo ha querido, se suponía que el sentimiento era mutuo. Pasan los segundos que de pronto se convierten en horas y la furia la asalta, zarandea imaginariamente a su padre y le pregunta ¿cómo es posible que crea ciegamente que es una fratricida?, él que siempre ha sentido predilección por ella, su única niña, ¿es qué acaso no la conoce?, ¿por qué me has abandonado?, le grita, pero la celda le responde con silencio y soledad, la tristeza de nuevo la asalta y así pasa los días, alternando miedo, ira, melancolía y soledad.

Pies acercándose "_que no sea un guardia, que no sea un guardia"_ se repite allegándose hasta los barrotes.

Es Gorim quien viene, el corazón le da un vuelco, se siente como una niña perdida a la que por fin alguien regala una pequeña y leve caricia por primera vez en su vida. Dese correr hacia él, refugiarse en sus brazos y llorar en su pecho. Aferra fuertemente los barrotes en su lugar como si la vida se le fuese en ello.


	4. Todo lo que tengo

_**1\. La desolación de Gorim**_

El Cónclave la encuentra culpable y él ha de pagar como supuesto cómplice un precio. Con sus propias manos mataría a ese bastardo de Bhelen, pero no puede, así que hace lo imposible por tomar el mismo destino que su Señora, quiere estar a su lado hasta el final, pero se lo niegan, ella partirá sola a los caminos de las profundidades despojada de su título, descastada, borrada de la historia, obligada a morir allí sola y perdida, sin él. La desesperación se apodera de Gorim, la imagina muriendo a manos de los engendros tenebrosos; allí abajo y sola no tendrá ninguna oportunidad. En la noche, en medio de su impotencia recuerda: los guardias grises. Ellos bajaron hasta los caminos de las profundidades, quizás continúen allí, son la única esperanza para Lady Aeducan y, si de algo está seguro Gorim es de que su señora no es de las que se rinden, ella siempre ha sido una luchadora.

Antes de abandonar Orzammar pide verla por última vez. No la ve desde que los arrestaron, la recuerda allí de pie, rodeada de soldados, abatida mirando a su padre y a su hermano alejarse, manchada de sangre cerca todavía del cadáver de Trian. Cuando a él se lo llevaron ella le guiñó un ojo, un guiño triste, sin sonrisa, que en vez de tranquilizarlo como pretendía le provocó una honda desazón.

La Lady Aeducan que se encuentra entre rejas no es la misma mujer que él recuerda haber tenido entre sus brazos, está vestida con harapos indignos de ella, su mirada refleja tanta desolación que a Gorim se le vuelca el corazón de pena. Trata de mantenerse entera ante él, pero la desesperación es patente en su voz, en la forma que tiene de aferrarse a los barrotes. Recibe estoicamente la noticia de su sentencia, le pregunta por el rey. Intenta endulzarle la situación pero ¿cómo dulcificar el abandono paterno?. Cambia de tema, le regala la única esperanza que puede: los guardias grises. Ella le hace una última petición: un abrazo, al principio se lo niega, pues los guardias de la prisión los verán, pero ella tiene razón ¿y a quién le importa ahora el honor?. Un abrazo con barrotes de por medio y luego el desolador adiós, cada paso lo distancia más de ella y aleja también la esperanza de que viva. ¿A quién pretende engañar?. No tiene ni la más mínima posibilidad de vivir, si Bhelen se las arregló para hacer que asesinasen a Trian ¿por qué no hacer lo mismo con su hermana?. Puede que los engendros no sean los únicos que la esperen en los caminos de las profundidades.

**_2\. Todo lo que tengo lo llevo conmigo_**

Quiere creer que antes de condenarla su padre aparecerá por allí, pero los únicos que aparecen son los guardas que la escoltarán hasta el Cónclave. Escucha su sentencia y mira a su alrededor, ni el rey ni Bhelen han tenido el valor de aparecer, o quizás sea que ni siquiera les importa su destino.

Antes de desaparecer en los caminos de las profundidades con una miserable espada que le dan, Lord Harrowmont dice creer en su inocencia. Demasiado tarde.

Las puertas de Orzammar se cierran tras ella. Enfrente oscuridad. Avanza unos pasos, los suficientes para alejarse de la puerta pero no tantos como para perder la seguridad que esta todavía le ofrece y, es entonces cuando se quiebra, se permite a sí misma llorar por primera vez desde hace días. Hasta hace nada vivía rodeada de todo lo inimaginable, lujos, joyas, sedas, aduladores, falsos amigos, oropeles que se han desvanecido de golpe como el humo entre la niebla de un nuevo amanecer. Todo lo que posee en este mundo lo lleva con ella; no se trata de la espada o de los harapos, sino de la esencia de su yo, es ahí donde mora el honor, la fe inquebrantable de Gorim, la suya propia, sus recuerdos más felices y también los más amargos.

Las silenciosas lágrimas la sumen en el dolor y, al mismo tiempo la fortalecen, desea gritar pero no puede, pues los gritos atraerían al enemigo, harían reír a los guardias de las puertas. Se refugia en el último abrazo sincero que le han dado y entonces recuerda quien es, la comandante de Orzammar, descendiente de un Paragón. Un Aeducan siempre lucha hasta el final. Ahora lamenta el no haber comido, pues no posee víveres y, en caso de encontrarlos no sabe cocinar ni encender un fuego, - algo que semeja ser fácil, puesto que hasta los engendros tenebrosos saben encender hogueras-. Debe avanzar rápido y sigilosamente, evitar los grupos numerosos de engendros, pues de lo contrario acabará muerta. Durante horas camina cuidadosamente por esas deleznables sendas, se arrastra por la tierra, la acuciante sed la acosa, mientras arrebata la vida a un engendro se pregunta "¿y si no encuentro a los guardas grises?", ¿qué ocurre si ya se han ido?". El miedo y la inseguridad regresan, luego se impone de nuevo la cordura, "entonces buscaré a la legión de los muertos, pues en el fondo ya soy una de ellos".

Tras largas horas acompañada tan sólo por la soledad, escucha voces, parecen de personas, con cuidado se acerca a observar. Son los guardias grises. Deja escapar el aire que retenía y camina hacia ellos.

-¡Mirad es un enano!- No sabe si llorar porque los ha encontrado, si enfadarse porque la han llamado enano en masculino o si reírse de ello.

-¡Lady Aeducan!- escuchar que la llaman todavía por su ahora inexistente título le hace dar un respingo, vuelven a asaltarle las ganas de llorar.

-Ya no soy Lady Aeducan.- Su voz suena seca y ahogada.

Entonces la tan temida cuestión de qué le ha sucedido, afortunadamente Duncan, el líder de los guardas sale en su ayuda, declarando que el honor de los enanos no es algo que sea de su competencia. Le gustaría poder dar forma de palabras a los sentimientos de gratitud que bullen en su interior, pero lo único que encuentra es un sincero gracias que emana del fondo de su alma.

**_3\. Hágase la luz_**

A la luz de la hoguera la observa tomar un plato de comida que apenas toca, se encuentra absorta en su pensamientos, aunque por la cara que tiene se diría que más bien son miserias. Apenas habla y cuando luchan con los engendros que salen a su paso una especie de ira interior es la que la mueve. Duncan desea saber qué le ha ocurrido a la hija preferida del rey, pero no pregunta, llegado el momento si ella quiere que lo sepa ya se lo contará.

Poco a poco se acercan a la salida, la tenue iluminación procedente del exterior parece molestar a Lady Aeducan, después de todo ella jamás ha visto la luz del sol. Cuando al fin llegan casi afuera, la ve cubrirse con la mano los ojos.

-¡No puedo ver!¡Estoy ciega!.- Duncan y los otros guardas se miran entre ellos y ríen quedamente.

Al salir, cuando ya por fin se ha acostumbrado a la luz, al igual que todos los enanos que antes que ella han salido a la superficie, se queda estacada, tratando de aferrarse a una roca, pues el vértigo producido por la visión del ancho cielo sobre ella le produce terror y mareo. El aire los azota arremolinando hojas y polvo a su alrededor. A ella le cuesta respirar, jamás ha conocido el viento, no sabe cómo interaccionar con la gran bocanada de aire que llega hasta su interior. Se sientan a descansar, tras sellar el agujero que da al exterior, esperando a que por fin ella se acostumbre a la superficie.

Al atardecer la ve pararse mientras caminan, mira al cielo y tiene las palmas extendidas hacia arriba. Ha comenzado a llover, una sonrisa genuina surca la faz de Duncan al observar el rostro de ella maravillado al contemplar por primera vez en su vida la lluvia.


	5. Sacrificio

_** 1\. Una de los nuestros**_

Duncan había enviado un pájaro con un mensaje. Los guardas volvían a Ostagar con un nuevo recluta. Al parecer el resto de hermanos grises se hallaban emocionados al respecto, no porque fuesen a poseer un nuevo miembro que en caso de superar la iniciación engrosase sus menguadas filas, sino porque era una mujer, la única, poco les importaba el hecho de que fuese enana, muchos de ellos ni siquiera cambiaron de opinión cuando Alistair habló de Carabella, una de las cocineras del arl y también la única enana que había conocido en su vida.

-El Hacedor nos asista cuando llegue nuestra Carabella.

-Con ese nombre ¿era pues hermosa como ninguna otra?

-Si ese es el máximo exponente de la belleza enana más nos valdría quedarnos ciegos. Lo peor no era su cara avinagrada, ni el rodillo que empuñaba. De hecho si nuestra recluta maneja la espada la mitad de bien que Carabella el rodillo lo que tenemos es un nuevo miembro muy prometedor. No, lo peor era su voz aguda y chillona, te perforaba los tímpanos y se instalaba en tu cabeza, _"vuelve aquí con el pastel gamberro. No te llegará Risco Rojo para poder escapar de mí"_ y, ciertamente nunca te llegaba.

_** 2\. Bajo el sol de Ferelden**_

Durante los primeros días el sol enrojeció su blanca piel, hasta el día en que hubieron de parar a descansar. Todos ellos tuvieron la educación de decirle que era para recoger hierbas curativas, en ningún momento mencionaron que la razón de tal parón era ella que apenas podía seguirles los pasos y, tras tantos días caminando tenía los pies llenos de llagas.

Al mediodía uno de los guardas le había entregado varios ungüentos, uno de ellos para las heridas y otro para evitar la quemazón del sol.

Comienza a acostumbrarse a la superficie, aunque todavía existen noches en las que despierta y cree que las estrellas se le caerán encima. Le gusta sentir el viento rozándola, soplando tras su nuca, le recuerda a Gorim respirando tras ella, le hace sentirse protegida.

Los árboles, esos prados tan verdes y los bosques son sumamente hermosos. Jamás había visto algo así en Orzammar. Y pensar que estaba predestinada a volver a la roca sin haber visto nunca esos paisajes, sin conocer el verde.

Ostagar la impresiona, tanta belleza reducida a ruinas; va observando una torre medio derruida cuando a su paso sale a recibirlos el rey Cailan. Lo reconoce en cuanto lo ve, en cambio él a ella no. Hubo una ocasión en la que el rey Maric viajó a Orzammar con su hijo, los dos habían sido invitados de honor del rey Endrin en Palacio. Trian se había empeñado en jugar con el príncipe Cailan, pues según él los dos eran herederos a un trono, a ella le prohibió jugar con ellos por ser niña, a Bhelen por ser demasiado pequeño y un niño bobo.

Bhelen había llorado durante horas, su llanto sólo cesó cuando ella le prometió que se vengarían, fue entonces cuando el pequeño ilusionado había comenzado a planear cómo hacerlo. Con el paso de los años olvidó a quien se le ocurrió el plan, siempre creyó que había sido forjado entre los dos, pero quizás, si lo analizaba ahora en perspectiva, la cosa hubiese salido de la mente de Bhelen. Lo que sí recordaba a la perfección era cómo Trian había caído cuando inesperadamente su silla se rompió durante la cena, el cuenco de caldo que en esos momentos se llevaba a la boca se le derramó por encima. Ella y Bhelen se agarraban de la mano por debajo de la mesa expectantes hasta la caída. Trian los aborreció por reírse, pero no lo tomaron en cuenta, pues ya habían obtenido su venganza y, el pequeño Bhelen volvía a sonreír con orgullo.

Si el rey no la ha reconocido no será ella quien ahonde en su origen Aeducan ni en la reciente herida que le han infligido.

_** 3\. Ojalá aquella rubia me mire al pasar**_

Pasea por el campamento cuando una soldado rubia alza la vista y cruza su mirada con él. Poco importa el que no haya sido intencionado sino pura casualidad. Se acerca a ella y la aborda con ánimo de regatearle unas horas de placer amparándose en la inminente batalla. La fría belleza rubia ni siquiera se digna a pronunciar un no, simplemente se aleja de él alzando orgullosamente la cabeza.

Se gira, pues nota que alguien lo observa. Al darse la vuelta descubre a una enana que enseguida lo interpela. Sabía que un nuevo miembro vendría para unirse a los guardias grises, sabía que sería una fémina, creía que quizás fuese una joven hermosa como las soldados que pululaban por Ostagar, pero lo que jamás imaginó fue que ella sería una enana.

Daveth ha robado a los suficientes nobles y comerciantes como para poder distinguir a unos de otros y, en cuanto la observa detenidamente, por su porte, la forma que posee de alzar el rostro y sus bonitas manos, enseguida sabe que se encuentra ante una noble de alta cuna. En todo momento la ve tratando de ser diplomáticamente educada, mas su mirada está cansada, sus ojos reflejan dolor.

Antes de adentrarse en la espesura de Korcari Alistair los reúne a todos para comer. Los rumores dicen que los enanos comen con una especie de tridente en vez de con las manos y, Daveth empieza a creer que es cierto al verla comer. Ella apenas sí prueba bocado de la papilla grisácea que el guardia gris les tiende a cada uno.

-¿No os gusta?.- Alistair la miraba extrañado.

-Oh no es eso, es sólo que en Orzammar acostumbramos a tomar otro tipo de comidas.- Y Daveth sabe que está mintiendo para no ofender al guardia gris.

No alcanza a comprender el porqué deben internarse en la espesura para conseguir sangre de engendro tenebroso, comienza a preguntarse si el ritual de iniciación conllevará algún tipo de magia de sangre de engendro.

Alistair sólo los acompaña para observarlos y velarlos en caso de necesidad, además de para recuperar los antiguos tratados. Ellos tres deben organizarse y llevar a cabo la expedición, Ser Jory insiste en liderar el grupo basándose en que tiene más experiencia militar, ella emite una irónica sonrisa al escucharle hablar, la primera desde que la ha conocido.

Ya antes de cruzarse con los primeros engendros tenebrosos a él y a Jory les asalta el miedo, luchan inseguros, pero ella mantiene el temple, sabe cómo y dónde hacerles daño. Maneja muy bien la espada, demasiado bien diría Daveth, incluso mejor que algún soldado, es ágil y sabe cómo aprovechar su baja estatura, en medio de esa danza de espadas semeja encontrarse en su hábitat natural. Ella es la que dirige el baile y Alistair la perfecta pareja que sigue sus pasos, ellos dos se compenetran bien en la lucha y tan sólo es el primer día.

Los tratados de los guardas han desaparecido de su cofre. Una figura de mujer aparece ante ellos. Sus ojos felinos es lo único que Daveth no puede dejar de mirar, enigmáticos, salvajes y magnéticos. Su ropa, su forma de moverse, su repentina aparición, enseguida es consciente de que se hallan ante una bruja de la espesura y un escalofrío le recorre la espalda con más intensidad que cuando luchó contra los engendros tenebrosos. Morrigan dice llamarse la bruja y, la enana le pide poder ir con ella junto su madre a buscar los tratados, pues la bruja dice que ella es quien los tiene en su poder. Él no desea ir bajo ninguna circunstancia, ha escuchado demasiadas historias acerca de las brujas de la espesura como para dejarse convencer para realizar algo tan estúpido, pero la enana no opina lo mismo y los arrastra tras la bruja. Daveth descubre entonces que ella no está acostumbrada ni dispuesta a recibir órdenes, quizás sea que hasta ahora era ella quien las impartía.

Acompañan a Morrigan a través de la frondosidad de la espesura por un recorrido laberíntico, si la bruja desea atraparlos para asarlos y comérselos, no hay duda de que ya se encuentran en sus enmarañadas redes.

Una pintoresca choza se alza junto a una ciénaga, en la puerta los espera una vieja siniestra de brazos cruzados. Ella ha protegido los tratados de los guardias con magia, Alistair se encuentra impresionado a pesar de que se nota que no aprueba la vida de las dos apóstatas.

Por orden de su madre, la joven bruja los escolta hasta la salida de la espesura y les ayuda a regresar a Ostagar. Daveth se siente agradecido de que sea Morrigan quien los acompañe y no la insidiosa de su madre, la anciana le ha infundido más pavor que asistir a una ejecución en una noche de tormenta.

Cuando llegan, Duncan se encuentra en el valle con los guardias grises, mientras esperan su regreso, Alistair los invita a tomar queso e hidromiel. Jory toma el último trozo de queso, todos ven como el joven guardia gris estira la mano, pues también él pretendía el último pedazo. Ella clava el cuchillo que usa para comer en el queso que tiene en el plato y lo deja en el de Alistair. Ha sido un acto subconsciente, está acostumbrada a compartir su comida con Bhelen, a dejarle a él siempre el último trozo.

_**4\. Sacrificio**_

El ritual de iniciación es repugnante. Han de beber sangre de engendro tenebroso mezclada con unas gotas de la del archidemonio y con una poca de cada uno de ellos. Pero es preferible tomar una copa de esa mezcla de sangres una vez en la vida, que dejar que los pies te acaben bailando tras pendurarte de una horca. Daveth da un paso adelante, contento de poder ser el primero, desea mostrarse agradecido con Duncan por haberlo salvado, no quiere defraudarlo. Por primera vez en su vida tiene la oportunidad de hacer algo grande, de ser más de lo que un día imaginó, de convertirse en un hombre respetable, más allá del vulgar ladrón que hasta ahora ha sido. El honor y la gloria que conlleva ser un guardia gris lo esperan en aquel cáliz.

El líquido espeso y viscoso le produce arcadas, es dulzón, con sabor metálico y avinagrado, se obliga a sí mismo a tragarlo. Miles de imágenes horripilantes acuden a su mente, le falta el aire, las sienes le palpitan, siente una fuerte opresión en su pecho y, entonces se desploma.

Ser Jory es asaltado por el pánico. De haber sabido lo del ritual de iniciación y lo que este implica, jamás hubiese aceptado ser un guardia gris. El rostro de la bella Helena aparece en su recuerdo, sonriendo toma la mano de Jory y la lleva hasta el vientre abultado. Y es entonces cuando se rebela, se niega a abandonar este mundo, a su adorara Helena.

Cuando la daga de Duncan lo atraviesa, no escucha la disculpa del guarda, pues justo en ese momento Jory susurra al oído de Helena: "_Espero que tenga tus ojos, los más hermosos que he visto en mi vida"._


	6. bajo el lucero del alba

** 1\. Si te dicen que caí**

Su misión era fácil: encender una almenara. Pero si algo había aprendido en esta vida es que lo fácil es un mero espejismo. Todo se había torcido en el mismo momento en el que se acercaron a la torre de Ishal en cuanto les comunicaron que ésta había sido tomada, aun así no se dejaron doblegar por las circunstancias y lucharon abriéndose camino hasta la alcandora. Alistair fue el encargado de encender el fuego una vez despejada la torre, pues ella no sabía, aunque no pensaba confesarlo.

La lumbre comenzó a brillar en la estancia, una tenue capa de humo impregnaba sus ropas y las paredes. Miró entonces a su compañero guarda, con la intención de preguntarle cuánto más debían aguardar para cerciorarse de que la señal había sido enviada, por el rabillo del ojo vio moverse una figura, se volvió y los vio; una hueste de engendros se allegaba a ellos cuatro.

Iban a morir, la certeza era patente, al igual que un miembro de la legión de los muertos ya nada tenían que perder, ni siquiera la vida. Con aplomo se arrojó hacia adelante gritando, porque antes de morir se llevaría a todos los malnacidos que pudiese por delante, porque era una Aeducan, porque era la maldita comandante de Orzammar y, un comandante no pide a sus hombres que hagan algo que él mismo no está dispuesto a cumplir, porque era su deber como comandante y como guarda gris morir protegiendo a los demás. Su furia le impidió razonar, pues por mucho que intentase evitarlo situándose delante,como si fuese un escudo que amortiguaría los golpes, ella era una enana, los hombres que había tras de sí eran altos, el primero en caer fue Alistair de una flecha. De reojo vio sucumbir al mago y eso la obligó a doblegar el combate, pues de sobra por todos era sabido en Orzammar que cuando se lucha contra un engendro es conveniente hacerlo hasta la muerte, jamás debes permitir que te capturen con vida, no sabía porqué, pero sí que así había sido desde tiempos inmemoriales.

Una daga se clavó en su costado, las piernas le fallaron haciéndola caer de rodillas, un hilillo de sangre salía de su boca, al igual que el que por el rostro de Trian discurría cuando lo encontró tirado en los caminos de las profundidades. Una flecha clavada en su hombro dolía, quemaba, una patada en la espalda la hizo caer hacia adelante. Antes de tocar el suelo y desmayarse, los ojos de su padre la miraban decepcionado, igual que la última vez que lo vio.

-Si te dicen que caí recuérdame tal y como era antes, cuando todavía me querías.- Quiso decirle, casi gritarle implorándole misericordia.

Pero nadie había escuchado esas no pronunciadas palabras, él jamás las oiría pues estaban condenadas a perderse, a morir en el nudo que ahora aprisionaba su garganta, ahogándola.

**2.A vista de pájaro**

Vuela alto para evitar ser herida con una flecha perdida. Los engendros no le prestan atención pues para ellos no es más que un ave rapaz en busca de carroña.

En el campo de batalla un pequeño grupo de supervivientes trata de huir, los alaridos de los mabaris se entremezclan con los gritos de pavor de los moribundos. El aire huele a sangre y a podredumbre.

Agudiza la vista y los busca, de ella depende el que sea posible la existencia de un nuevo día, el otorgarle al mundo la oportunidad de un mañana, cuando irónicamente el mundo la odia y preferiría que ella no existiese.

El humo sale de la torre de Ishal, la almenara sigue encendida. Entra por la ventana y los ve tirados en el suelo, un grupo de engendros se concentra en el cuerpo de un mago, pues éste no posee la mancha acrecentándose en su interior. En cada garra sujeta a un guardia gris, al chico y a la enana, sus destinos están ligados, sólo juntos podrán detener la Ruina, el uno es la fuerza que inspirará al otro.

Los engendros no le prestan atención, un carroñero más en busca de un cadáver; sin problemas abandona la torre y regresa a la espesura, a la seguridad de su choza.

Morrigan la hostiga a preguntas sobre la batalla y el porqué y el cómo ha logrado salvar a los guardas. Flemeth sigue ocupada en curar a los dos heridos mientras le cuenta cómo los ha auxiliado. Su hija mejor haría en intentar aprender dotes de curación, pero ante su escaso interés la incita a ir al campo de batalla para que vea con sus propios ojos lo que allí ocurre. Necesita poder concentrarse en lo que está haciendo, todo un reino, el mundo entero depende de ello, el cansancio le pesa en su marchito cuerpo, da un sorbo al té especiado que ha preparado para recuperar energía y continua suturando una herida en el costado de la chica, la más malherida de los dos.

** 3\. Ecos de batalla**

Flemeth le había aconsejado que se metiese en la piel de un animal carroñero para evitar a los engendros. Y eso exactamente fue lo que hizo. Con total libertad se paseaba por el campo de batalla, los engendros arrastraban a varias mujeres por el pelo hacia el subsuelo, supuso que para comérselas después, igual que se comían a algunos de los cadáveres que calientes todavía yacían en el devastado campo.

Para Morrigan el poder ver en persona la lid era toda una invitación a soñar con experimentar en sus propias carnes una de esas legendarias batallas que Flemeth había vivido, quizás provocado tanto tiempo atrás y que de niña le pedía una y otra vez que le relatase. Siempre fantaseó con participar en una de ellas.

Entre flechas perdidas un guerrero de la ceniza agonizaba, los restos de lo que otrora fuera su perro descansaban a sus pies. A lo lejos, un templario malherido y acorralado se dejaba caer sobre su propia espada. No hay gloria en la muerte ni en la guerra, sin embargo para Morrigan resulta gloriosamente fascinante palpar la caída de todo un ejército debido a la traición. Traición, los hombres son traicioneros por naturaleza y aun así, a pesar de los siglos transcurridos siguen confiando los unos en los otros, como si nada hubiesen aprendido y, eso que hasta su querida Andraste un día fue traicionada.

** 4\. La noche más oscura**

En medio del delirio abrió los ojos, bajo sus pies un ogro tomaba a una hermana de la capilla y la hacía trizas con una mano, como si de un guiñapo se tratase. El sueño febril volvió a reclamarlo y aquella visión se perdió para siempre en medio de las pesadillas, jamás volvió a recordar que en la noche más oscura de su vida, mientras volaba sujeto en las garras de una bruja abrió los ojos y vio bajo él a Ostagar siendo reducido a cenizas.

La siguiente vez que abrió los párpados se encontró vestido tan sólo con los calzones en medio de unas pieles al lado de un fuego, los ojos de una anciana lo miraban fijamente. Tardó todavía en darse cuenta de que la anciana era la misma que había protegido los tratados de los guardas grises. Tras ella sentada en una silla se encontraba Morrigan. Lo primero que hizo fue preguntar, no por las marcas rojizas que revelaban heridas en su vientre, en las piernas o por el punzante dolor de su espalda, sino por Duncan, el padre que nunca tuvo y conoció en la madurez.

Quiso correr a Ostagar, tratar de encontrarlo, si él había sobrevivido ¿por qué Duncan no?, pero la anciana pronto le reveló lo acaecido, la muerte de Duncan, de todos los guardias grises, del rey -al oír hablar de Cailan la amargura aguijoneándolo profundamente lo asaltó, era su medio hermano y aun así se había olvidado de él hasta ahora, de su vida y existencia-, de la traición de Loghain. La rabia poseyó a Alistair, se levantó del calor de las pieles y gritando de un manotazo tiró con todo el menaje que había sobre la mesa, tantas vidas desperdiciadas por causa de un perro traidor y él, él que debería haber estado con Duncan hasta el final allí se hallaba, todavía con vida, de pie en la cabaña de dos brujas. Las lágrimas pugnaban por salir, nunca en su vida se había encontrado tan perdido y tan solo, ni tan siquiera cuando el arl lo envió a la capilla para sacarlo de su vista y, sobre todo de la de Lady Isolda mientras él, en la soledad de la noche imploraba mentalmente a su madre fallecida un abrazo.

Sintió entonces la fría mano de la anciana sobre su hombro.

-Cálmate muchacho y cúbrete.

Alistair tomó la manta que ella le tendía. Consciente de su desnudez se tiñó de vergüenza. Vio sus ropas dobladas cerca de las pieles donde había reposado y las tomó. Avistó entonces la sábana que dividía la habitación, ocultando una parte de ésta. Tras la sábana, según las dos mujeres descansaba su compañera gris, aquella que vino de Orzammar. Alistair deseó con todas sus fuerza que ello fuera verdad, pero no conseguía creérselo. Él no era un hombre con suerte en la vida.

A lo largo de seis meses había compartido comida y vida con sus hermanos guardias y, en ese momento si alguno de ellos se había salvado prefería que fuese ella; él la había prejuzgado imaginándola amargada y desagradable sólo por su origen y, sin embargo ella había resultado ser dulce y generosa, una gran compañera en la batalla, de esas a las que uno sin dudarlo le confiaría la vida, en verdad Duncan había seleccionado a una recluta prometedora, aunque quizás Alistair se estuviese dejando embargar por el momento y, por lo que antes de caer en la torre de Ishal había visto que ella hacía.

Acompañado por la anciana salió al exterior de la choza, miró el cielo claro, la noche comenzaba a disiparse y, el lucero del alba hacía su aparición. Bajo el cielo nocturno a la vera de una hoguera Duncan le había enseñado a distinguirlo de las otras estrellas y, en ese nuevo amanecer el lucero se mostraba desafiante, brillando más que nunca para recordarle que jamás debía olvidar que esa noche se había derramado demasiada sangre despiadadamente, la de muchos hombres buenos, la del rey, su hermano, pero sobre todo, la de Duncan.


	7. LLueve sobre mojado

Agradezco de todo corazón a **Dianyan** la nueva perspectiva que me brindó en este capítulo y su constante e inquebrantable apoyo.

* * *

**Al calor de la lumbre**

Prácticamente todo el día fue lo que hubo de esperar a que ella se despertara. La vio salir de la cabaña buscando anhelante. Lo miró a los ojos y sonriendo pronunció su nombre. Le pareció que tomaba impulso y abría los brazos, como si fuese a correr hacia él y abrazarlo, pero en el último segundo algo se lo impidió, pues se limitó a caminar hacia él con rapidez.

Ahora sentía que su causa comenzaba a tomar forma, a definirse con su compañía, pues unidos combatirían la Ruina, también con la ayuda de la anciana bruja Flemeth. Flemeth, ¿quién iba a decir que aquella vieja y escabrosa hechicera era Flemeth?. La misma Flemeth por la que algunos hombres habían muerto. Al verla cualquiera diría que bajo aquella piel arrugada se escondió un día una joven de extraordinaria belleza, sobre la que se escribieron tantas leyendas, canciones que al igual que ella habían pervivido en el tiempo.

El templario que habitaba en él desconfiaba de ella, el hombre le estaba agradecido por salvarlo y, el guarda gris le reprochaba que no lo hubiese dejado morir al lado de Duncan.

Acudir al arl Eamon, más que una sugerencia era una petición desesperada de un ser perdido que deseaba refugiarse en su infancia, buscar el apoyo del único hombre que a parte de Duncan lo había querido. Pero nada sucede cómo uno lo desea, así que hubo de mostrar paciencia y sosiego mientras partían hacia Lothering, caminando con precaución, pues los engendros invadían la espesura y también despacio, ya que la pequeña guarda gris tenía dificultades debido a las heridas no del todo curadas.

Ahora se hallan ante una hoguera, Morrigan prepara la comida. Alistair la observa. No se fía de ella, por él la abandonaría en medio del camino, pero no ha podido negarse a la petición de Flemeth, la mujer que los ha salvado y sanado.

A sus pies, sin perder de vista tampoco a la bruja se encuentra el mabari que ella salvó en Ostagar y, que la ha buscado tras la batalla para que sea su ama. En Orzammar no hay perros, para ella son sólo dibujos que ha visto en un libro. Lo llama El Canino y eso le hace pensar que carece de imaginación, aunque Alistair no está seguro de si ello es una característica de todos los enanos de Orzammar, o suya no más.

Percibe entonces un ligero movimiento a su lado, su hermana gris dormita debido a la fiebre y el calor del fuego, en su sueño la cabeza se le ha deslizado hasta quedar reposada en el hombro de Alistair. Trata de permanecer lo más quieto posible, pues no desea perturbar su sueño. Vuelve la cabeza y la mira, su cabello huele a lavanda, es brillante y está muy cuidado como el de las damas. Sus mejillas se encuentran sonrosadas y ese aura de fragilidad que transmite lo conmueven. Es como una pequeña muñeca que queda olvidada en el estante durante mucho tiempo porque es menos bonita que las demás, hasta que alguien la toma en sus manos y descubre la belleza de su imperfección.

** Rota y herida**

La tropa había regresado precipitadamente y diezmada. Su padre estaba bien pero la ausencia de Cailan le provocó un desasosegante vuelco al corazón. Esa noche derramó inconsolables lágrimas, maldijo mil y una veces a los guardias grises por arrastrar a Cailan hasta una absurda incursión de los engendros disfrazándosela de Ruina. Dando vueltas en la cama se preguntaba si había sufrido, si su último pensamiento se lo había dedicado a ella, ahora que habían comenzado a quererse.

A la mañana siguiente los hijos que nunca habían tenido la aterrorizaron.

Sin heredero su condición de reina era inestable. ¿Y el bastardo?. El bastardo de Maric en caso de haber sobrevivido podía derrocarla si jugaba bien sus cartas.

Dos días después ello dejó de tener importancia, pues le llegaron los rumores de que Loghain, su propio padre había abandonado a Cailan en el campo de batalla deliberadamente. Se negó a creerlo, pero durante la comida, sentada frente a él lo miró a los ojos mientras se llevaba unas uvas a la boca y lo supo, supo que era cierto sin necesidad de preguntar.

No pudo odiarlo, porque aunque así fuese era su padre, el mismo hombre que secaba sus lágrimas cada vez que el rey la traicionaba con otra, el que de niña cepillaba su pelo. Lo había visto batirse incansable contra pequeños y grandes problemas que amenazaban al reino de Ferelden. Noches en vela para proteger al rey Maric. Loghain jamás actuaba porque sí, detrás de sus decisiones siempre se encontraba una buena razón, días y meses de meditación. Si él había abandonado a Cailan a su suerte y a su muerte sin duda alguna habría sido porque así había que hacerlo. Un mal necesario, aunque no por ello se había mitigado el dolor que pesaba en su corazón.

** Una rosa**

Es roja como la sangre, como un buen vino tinto. Ha florecido durante el amanecer, abriéndose al despuntar los primeros rayos de sol. El agua que, cariñosamente ha vertido todos los días en la tierra donde moran sus raíces la hermana Leliana, unido a las conversaciones que con ella solía tener al anochecer, han hecho que pueda brotar. Es pequeña y delicada, aromática también y brilla, pues es única y especial.

Esa mañana Leliana se acerca cantando una canción de la capilla. Al verla calla, sonríe y una lágrima se desliza por su mejilla, pues la considera un milagro, una señal del Hacedor.

Unos días después, al atardecer es un joven el que se acuclilla ante ella y la contempla embobado. La siente tan hermosa y sin embargo condenada a la efimeridad. Tan igual a la enana que lo acompaña, pequeña, frágil y de etérea belleza, sobresaliendo en ese remanso de tristeza y oscuridad.

Saber que está destinada a perderse, a morir por causa de los engendros le hace dar el paso y tomarla delicadamente entre sus manos, desea preservarla para que jamás se pierda la esencia de la sencilla belleza.

** Llueve sobre mojado**

El cielo vuelve a regar los campos esa noche por segunda vez. Su ropa está empapada y la humedad cala sus huesos. Un buen fuego que lo calentase estaría muy bien, pero a quién le importa ahora su bienestar, ni siquiera a él. Sin Asala nada tiene ya sentido. Puede ver cómo los suyos lo juzgan con la mirada, cómo las tamassrans le vuelven la espalda avergonzadas porque la ha perdido.

Al despuntar el alba una familia parte de Lothering, tratando de huir de la inminente guerra. Uno de los niños se rezaga. Lo observa en silencio.

-Buh.- Trata de asustarlo.

En vez de ello el niño avanza y le tiende una masa dorada. La toma entre sus enormes dedos hambriento y la devora. La pasta azucarada se funde en su boca, se entremezcla con el dulce y desconocido chocolate. Quiere más, pero el niño ya se ha alejado, perdiéndose en el incipiente día que comienza.

** La superioridad de Morrigan**

En la noche los guardas duermen agotados. Ella monta guardia enfundada en la piel de un búho. Desde la rama en la que reposa ve a una zorra caminando con sus cachorros que juegan entre ellos, ajenos a la devastadora guerra que se avecina.

Observa entonces a la falsa hermana de la capilla, que desde que salió con ellos de la taberna ha tratado de hacerse la simpática, queriendo granjearse su amistad, quizás engañe a esos ingenuos guardas grises mas no a ella, en su interior esconde oscuridad como todos, por mucho que trate de camuflarla con falsa dulzura.

Y es que Morrigan es superior, superior a todos ellos, pues no destila ambigüedad como la hermana, ni se sustenta en una falsa ética impuesta como Alistair, ella no está atada al yugo sentimental de nadie. La bruja ríe al pensar en él y, en cómo al final el ex-templario acabará traicionando todos esos principios que ahora defiende a capa y espada, cuando se vea obligado a elegir entre su pequeña hermana de armas -a la que comienza a mirar con cara de cordero degollado-, y el honor de un guardia gris, sucumbiendo al final a lo dictado por las pasiones del alma, como lo haría hasta el más vulgar de los hombres.

** Expiación**

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que no luchaba que la pelea en la taberna la había dejado agotada. En cuanto se tendió en las pieles que le facilitaron los guardas se quedó dormida, a pesar de la dureza del suelo y de estar acostumbrada a dormir en jergón.

Un bardo sabe de buena tinta que nadie es lo que aparenta ser, pero a excepción de la maga, el resto del grupo era tan sencillo y honesto como aparentaba ser, tuvo la certeza de ello a los diez minutos de que comenzasen a cenar. Su instinto de bardo nunca se equivocaba.

El golpe de un callado en el costado la despertó. Morrigan de pie ante ella sostenía la vara que usaba como arma y la miraba despectivamente.

Leliana hubo de hacer guardia nocturna con la bruja ya que Alistair se había quedado dormido. Morrigan insistió en la importancia de dejar al joven dormir para que se recuperase de sus heridas y, en que si ella iba a acompañarles, debía empezar a asumir responsabilidades ya.

Un chirrido le hizo volver la cabeza. A lo lejos, a las afueras de Lothering el qunari se removía en su jaula bajo la lluvia. Desde que lo habían apresado Leliana había observado algunas noches al gigante desde la ventana de la Capilla, preguntándose qué es lo que podía haber movido a un ser con sentimientos a asesinar a toda una familia. La pena se instalaba en ella cada vez que lo veía en tan terrible soledad, tan alejado del Qun, pues Leliana más que nadie podía llegar a comprender al qunari, después de todo ellos dos quizás no fuesen tan diferentes, la única línea que los separaba es que ella había tenido una oportunidad de redención por todos sus pecados pasados llamada Dorothea y él no.

A veces se preguntaba si ella podría ser su Dorothea, se imaginaba a sí misma yendo junto a él para concederle el don de la expiación, tal y como había hecho la eclesiástica con ella, sin embargo su cobardía le impedía dar ni siquiera dos pasos que la allegasen a aquella jaula, a pesar de saber muy bien que con ello condenaba al qunari a perecer allí, a desaparecer miserablemente en medio de la inmundicia de los engendros tenebrosos, igual que se perdería en la oscuridad aquella rosa que milagrosamente había florecido por arte y gracia del Hacedor sólo para ella.


	8. Reclusos de la oscuridad

**La senda que me guía**

Y tras una velada nocturna marcada por la tristeza que le provocaba el qunari, por fin pasa al lado de su jaula. Leliana, ha preparado unas palabras que dirigir al grupo con la intención de conmoverlos para poder liberarlo, porque si algo tiene claro la joven orlesiana, es que sus nuevos compañeros son gente misericordiosa, todos excepto quizás Morrigan. Pero es sorprendentemente esta última la que rompe el silencio mientras observan al qunari, desgarra el aire pidiendo compasión para él.

Leliana, se muerde los labios. Es entonces cuando cae en la cuenta, pues puede que las palabras que piden liberación para el qunari no hayan salido de sus labios, pero hay algo que ella sí puede hacer: hablar con la madre superiora en favor de él. Una sonrisa cruza su faz, pues al fin y al cabo, la vida del gigante está en sus manos. El mismo calor que antaño solía correr por sus venas vuelve a inundarla. Es como si de nuevo se implicase en el juego orlesiano, peligro, intrigas, manipulación...

Durante días, tras haber abandonado el convento, se alojó en la posada de Lothering esperando sin saber muy bien a qué. La inseguridad la dominaba y no sabía qué hacer a continuación. El Hacedor hizo florecer una rosa para indicarle que debía volver a la lucha en estos aciagos tiempos, pero no le indicó cómo hacerlo. O al menos eso creyó, hasta el día en que los guardias grises aparecieron en la posada. Y de nuevo supo que el Hacedor, aunque no se manifestase, siempre velaba por ella mostrándole en cada momento la senda a seguir.

**Nobleza de espíritu**

Durante días y días, no ha cesado de llegar una avalancha de gente al lugar. A duras penas puede dar de comer a unos pocos. Ya casi nadie deja unos diezmos para la capilla. ¿Y cómo dar cuándo no se tiene nada?.

Hace dos días no más, vio cómo desaparecía la última de las monedas que, con tanto sacrificio y esfuerzo habían juntado para arreglar las goteras existentes del tejado. Pero eran tiempos extraños. Tanta gente en la miseria. ¿Qué importaba la lluvia colándose en la estancia?. Todavía poseían calderos para recogerla.

Entre tantas cosas como había visto desde que los rumores de Ruina habían comenzado, ninguna de ellas la había conmocionado tanto como aquel gigante que los templarios habían hallado en la granja de las tejas verdes, sentado expectante, tras haber asesinado a toda la familia, niños incluidos.

Y ahora que Leliana le pide por favor que les deje la llave que ella guarda en el bolsillo para poder liberarlo, la situación la coge por sorpresa y la deja anonadada. Sólo por el hecho de que la orlesiana acepta la responsabilidad de los futuros actos del qunari, la reverenda madre, decide darle las llaves que pueden abrir la jaula. Porque los revueltos tiempos que viven merecen ser cambiados por alguien y, la religiosa sabe de buena tinta que por mucho que el Teyrn Loghain los haya condenado, los únicos que tienen alguna posibilidad de nivelar la balanza son los míticos guardias grises, nacidos por y para luchar contra los engendros tenebrosos, el Archidemonio y la Ruina.

Mientras los ve abandonar la capilla, reza por el variopinto grupo. No duda de su valentía o sus buenas intenciones, después de todo, Leliana, fue allí enviada bajo la recomendación de la madre Dorothea y, si hay algo que todo el mundo sabe en la Orden, es que la madre Dorothea tiene un don especial para distinguir a las personas que poseen auténtica nobleza de espíritu. _Quizás_, se dice, _el qunari realmente pueda hacer algo bueno con personas tan honorables._

**Reclusos de la oscuridad**

En el subsuelo, allá donde ha nacido, un día, el líder, escupió fuego por la boca y luego les habló. Se dirigió a la multitud para ofrecerles oscuridad eterna. Un negro porvenir les espera, hermoso como ningún otro. Para conseguirlo, debían subir a la superficie a extender la mancha, arrasar con la vida.

A más gritos y llantos que se escuchan significa que están desempeñando bien el cometido encomendado.

A las puertas de un bullicioso pueblo, atacan a dos enanos. Se siente el conquistador del mundo. Nada ni nadie puede pararle.

Percibe entonces oscuridad acercándose, pero no como la que a ellos les domina. Son dos pequeñas manchas que tratan de expandirse en medio de una cegadora luz llamada honor.

Se ríe al ver a los guardias grises. Más como eses peleles ha asesinado anteriormente, no hace mucho, en una gloriosa batalla.

Se fija en dos mujeres que les atacan. Mira al hurlock alpha que los dirige y enseguida sabe que los dos han pensado lo mismo. Ambas féminas pueden ser unas estupendas madres de la camada. Los dos ríen, una carcajada grave, gutural y espeluznante sale de sus laringes.

Su objetivo: capturar a la mujer del pelo rojo viva. Sinuoso se acerca a ella. Concentrado va, observando su blanca piel y sus caderas, cuando un barril se estrella contra su cabeza. Cae al suelo inconsciente y, de allí no se volverá a levantar jamás. Fallece creyendo firmemente en la promesa de la oscuridad eterna, en que algún día, todo el mundo será devastado y que, todo ser vivo que quede en pie será un recluso de la oscuridad.

**Compasión y dudas**

Durante años, en las noches, bajo la luz de la luna, soñaba con conocer los océanos, con que el agua de estos acariciase su piel. Tantas cosas soñaba Morrigan, tantos sentimientos deseaba vivir...A pesar de las múltiples cosas que había soñado con sentir en sus carnes, nunca en todo ese tiempo se había dignado siquiera a pensar en querer sentir la compasión, pues esta pertenecía a los débiles. Sólo existía el beneficio que alguien podía darte, no la pena. Cada persona se labra su propio camino y, lo que durante este se obtenga, es lo que uno mismo haya buscado.

La propia Morrigan, había sido la primera en extrañarse cuando pidió compasión para el gigante de la jaula, aunque no pensaba admitirlo y darle la satisfacción a ese necio de Alistair.

Pero ahora, ahora que lo observaba luchar, Morrigan se crece interiormente, pues ella había sido la primera en comprender la valía del qunari, mucho antes de que nadie lo advirtiese. Ella había sido la mente que pidió su liberación.

Viéndolo luchar, con un simple barril en sus grandes manos, la bruja, es consciente más que nunca que lo que la movió no fue la compasión, si no el poder ver lo que otros no pueden, el percibir la capacidad existente de una persona.

Así, autoengañándose, se tranquiliza a sí misma interiormente, pues ve que Flemeth ha sabido imprimirle muy bien sus enseñanzas.

**Camino del Oeste**

Alistair, deseaba, anhelaba pisar la arcilla roja de Risco Rojo. En la capilla, Ser Donald, al que casualmente habían topado, les había contado que el arl estaba enfermo y, que tan sólo las cenizas sagradas de Andraste podrían curarlo. Esto le había hecho redoblar su petición de acudir allí, pues necesitaba imperiosamente ver al arl antes de que muriese. Debía decirle tantas cosas..., agradecerle los cuidados que de pequeño le proporcionó, disculparse también.

Mas al calor de la lumbre, al anochecer y ante un mapa de Ferelden, habían votado y decidido entre todos que, el siguiente paso a dar cuando en unos días abandonasen Lothering, debía ser hallar el campamento dalishano, pues Leliana había escuchado que se asentaban no muy lejos de allí, o al menos no tan lejos como se hallaba Risco Rojo.

Una cosa era bien cierta, necesitaban aliados y los necesitaban cuanto antes. No debían proporcionarle mucho tiempo a Loghain ni permitirle que continuase con la difamación hacia la Orden, era por ello que se había decidido también, el ayudar siempre que pudiesen a todo el mundo. Era bien sabido que los guardas grises no deben inmiscuirse en la vida cotidiana de la gente o, en cosas que no se relacionen con la Ruina, pero necesitaban sembrar la semilla de la duda con respecto al Teyrn y con ello, facilitar el hecho de recabar apoyos.

Ante la aplastante lógica aportada para dirigirse hasta el asentamiento de los elfos, además de los tres votos a favor y uno en contra, Alistair no había podido negarse, a pesar de la angustia que por dentro lo come.

**Y no me importa nada**

Se muerde los labios impaciente. Dirige sus pensamientos a la noche anterior. Todo ha salido tal y como lo ha planeado. Sutilmente ha sugerido dirigir los pasos del grupo hacia el enclave de los elfos dalishanos. Aunque el mérito no es todo suyo, sino mayormente de Leliana. Había planeado un discurso convincente, para inducirlos a acudir a recabar el apoyo de los elfos primero, mas no sabía cómo iniciarlo sin levantar sospechas, un discurso que al final no hizo falta, pues la antigua y falsa hermana, había dado la idea y por supuesto, Morrigan, había apoyado inmediatamente la iniciativa, probablemente no porque la creyese la mejor idea, sino y sobre todo más bien, por fastidiar a Alistair que deseaba urgentemente acudir a Risco Rojo.

Pero en esos momentos, a ella le da igual lo que su hermano gris o cualquier otro miembro del grupo desee, porque ahora mismo a ella no le importa nada, es egoísmo en estado puro. La voz varonil y grave de Gorim resuena constantemente en sus oídos: _"te esperaré en Denerim" _. En su mente, tan sólo se forjan planes para poder acercarse cada vez más a Denerim. Allí, está convencida de que Gorim se encuentra aguardándola, porque Gorim Saelac es un hombre de palabra. Juró que la esperaría y ella no le fallará a la única persona que jamás dejó de creer en Lady Aeducan.


	9. La semilla de la ambición

_**Aviso para navegantes: **Aprovecho para agradecer a quienes me leéis. Sé que he tardado en actualizar un montón, pero aunque a veces vaya muy despacio, esta es una historia que tengo previsto terminar. Gracias por estar ahí.**  
**_

* * *

**Hoja al viento**

Inquieta se revuelve en sueños, o más bien valdría llamarlas pesadillas. Alistair la observa retorcerse en medio de las pieles que, tiradas sobre el duro suelo le sirven de improvisada cama. La forma que tiene de moverse, es muy diferente a cómo lo ha hecho estos días de atrás. El guarda sabe que no es producto de un sueño febril, no sólo porque estos dos últimos días la ha visto mejor, más recuperada de las heridas que en la torre de Ishal le infligieron, sino porque él también ha vivido esas inquietudes nocturnas, las ha visto en otros a lo largo de estos seis meses en los que, la providencia le ha sonreído concediéndole el sobrevivir al ritual de iniciación, otorgándole el honor de ser un elegido, un guardia gris.

Pacientemente aguarda a que ella despierte sobresaltada, para explicarle lo que le ocurre y evitar así que se asuste, aunque si lo piensa bien, mire como lo mire, de cualquier manera la asustará.

─Creí que era debido a los remordimientos por haber abandonado a todo Lothering, condenándolo a la destrucción.

─No había nada que pudiésemos hacer, sólo dejar que la horda avanzase. Sé que es frustrante, pero debemos aceptar la realidad: tan sólo somos dos y ninguno es Andraste. No realizamos milagros, aunque el pueblo así lo crea.

─¿Alguna sorpresa más que deba saber?

─¿Aparte del Archidemonio, los malos sueños y que probablemente morirás joven? No, creo que no.

─¿Sabes qué eres muy gracioso? No importa la gravedad de un asunto o lo mal que lo estés pasando, siempre consigues darle un tono cómico a la situación ─. "_Nunca nadie me había enseñado a ver las cosas así. Jamás me habían hecho sonreír tan sinceramente". _Esta parte, aunque desea decírsela, se la guarda para sí misma. Después de todo, ¿Cómo explicar la falsedad que un día se reunía en torno a ella?.

Alistair se siente enrojecer ante el piropo o cumplido, pues no sabe qué calificación debe merecer.

─Vamos, hay que levantar el campamento y emprender de nuevo el camino. Parece muy seguro de sí mismo al hablar, nada más lejos de la realidad. Interiormente tiembla como una hoja ante el viento.

**La semilla de la ambición**

Hubo un tiempo en el que Endrin Aeducan se creyó nacido por y para dominar la roca. En aquel entonces era joven y su bravuconería no conocía límites. Podía hacer que cualquier dama cayese rendida a sus pies. Disfrutaba de una buena pelea como el que más, de una cerveza recorriendo por sus venas y del delicado sabor de nug asado. Se sentía imparable.

Era el hijo del rey, descendiente de un Paragón. Orzammar lo adoraba, pero nada de esto era suficiente para Endrin Aeducan; satisfactorio sí, pero no suficiente. ¿Por qué? La razón era simple: se trataba del segundo en la línea de sucesión. Jamás heredaría el trono y este en cuestión, estaba hecho a medida para encajar el trasero de Endrin.

El paso del tiempo no hacía más que acrecentar la semilla de la ambición en su interior. Fue precisamente esta, hilvanada con su valor e intelecto, la que una noche le dio la solución.

Acababa de acostarse con una cazanobles que se había acercado a él con la intención de utilizarlo, porque todavía existían damas por aquel entonces, que no sabían o no querían saber, que ninguna enana utilizaba a Endrin, Endrin las usaba a ellas.

Sentado frente a la chimenea bebía una generosa jarra de bebida espirituosa, cuando al desviar la vista de las llamas, se fijó en un libro existente en la estantería de su anfitriona:_"el veneno y sus secretos"._

Tomó el ejemplar prestado, aunque jamás se lo devolvió a su legítima dueña.

El plan para derrocar a un hombre que nunca reinaría, acababa de ponerse en marcha.

No fue difícil convencer a su hermano para que se enfrentase en la arena a un peligroso asesino convicto, después de todo era un Aeducan, el coraje y el desafío corrían por sus venas; lo realmente complicado fue sustraer la daga que lo mataría, impregnarla de veneno y devolverla sin que se notase.

¿Qué si se arrepintió de aquel fratricidio? Jamás. Se convirtió en el rey más querido durante cuatro décadas, lo que hizo mereció la pena tan sólo por el bien que realizó en Orzammar.

Siempre hubo sospechas que recayeron sobre él, que lo acusaban directamente del asesinato, pero ninguna de ellas pudo probarse. No en vano era un noble y, una de las primeras lecciones que recibe un noble es que, los secretos no existen a no ser que te los guardes para ti mismo. Lord Harrowmont siempre fue una tumba en ese aspecto, ¿Cómo no serlo cuándo no tienes consciencia de lo que realmente haces, de a qué estás contribuyendo? La única persona a la que se confesó íntegramente, fue a su esposa, años después del matrimonio, cuando ya habían tenido a los hijos, poco antes de que ella muriese, quizás inducido por los remordimientos tantos años guardados de no haber sido totalmente sincero con ella, viéndola al borde de la muerte, de su pronta reunión con la Roca.

El fallecimiento de aquella aparentemente frágil, pero calculadora mujer, fue sin duda alguna el mayor golpe que le infligió la vida. Pero como más tarde descubriría, es más fácil reponerse de una tragedia siendo rey que plebeyo. El pueblo y el Cónclave tratan de aliviar la desgracia de un pobre viudo con tres hijos, las mujeres se vuelven más receptivas, con menos expectativas. Sí, a pesar de todo, la vida seguía siendo generosa con él.

Fue el propio Endrin el que provocó la controversia entre sus tres hijos cuando crecieron, pero de ello no se hizo consciente hasta el final, cuando la abrumadora corriente se lo llevó también a él.

Trian era el heredero, pero su padre dudaba de sus cualidades. Se parecía demasiado a aquel hermano que una vez hizo asesinar. Como padre y rey, trató de hacerle cambiar, pero Trian no se lo puso fácil, su vanidad lo cegaba. Ante esta perspectiva, cambió de estrategia. Bhelen era igual que su madre, silencioso, observador e inteligente. Hacer que Trian lo tomase como su segundo fue fácil. Pero por más que Bhelen fuese su conciencia, o que lo tratase de manejar, la cosa no iba bien, pues Trian era demasiado orgulloso como para dejarse aconsejar, sobre todo en público. Si al menos hubiese sabido aparentar ante la gente, la situación hubiese podido controlarse.

Pero algunos nobles comenzaban a dejarse oír, también una parte del Cónclave.

Fue entonces cuando Endrin volvió los ojos hacia su única hija. Era la mediana, la siguiente en la línea de sucesión, igual que él un día lo fue. Mas esta vez era diferente, el tiempo había pasado, las cosas habían cambiado, no hacía falta que nadie muriese, tan sólo que el rey hablase y dictaminase.

Cuando aquel triste día vio a su hija arrodillada ante el cadáver del hermano, comprendió que ya era demasiado tarde.

Nunca había sido un padre ejemplar como Harrowmont, ni siquiera se había preocupado en conocer bien a sus hijos, para eso estaba la servidumbre, para educarlos y escucharlos. Y ahora, todos esos años de desentendimiento golpeaban a su puerta como una muchedumbre furiosa en busca de venganza.

Quizás por ser su única hija, era a ella a quien más había querido. A la que más había mimado y consentido. Había quien decía que a los hijos no hay que darles favoritismos a unos por encima de otros, pues desarrolla los celos y traiciones. Nunca escuchó esos consejos, porque a Endrin Aeducan, nadie le decía qué hacer.

Por suerte Bhelen estaba con él, para ser su apoyo. Nadie mejor que la familia comprende lo que sucede en la familia.

Fue el primero en hablar de castigo para aquella hija. No por ser padre debía olvidar que ante todo era rey. El castigo debía ser igual para todo criminal, independientemente de su cuna.

Bhelen sacó a colación los caminos de las profundidades. Endrin hubo de darle la razón. Era esa mejor muerte, más honorable para un Aeducan que la que pudiese dársele en la arena de Orzammar. Al menos no habría público como en los juegos, alentando la caída de la que podría haber sido su reina.

Mejor ahorrarse esa vergüenza.

Pasaban los días y Endrin se negaba a verla, pues para él había muerto en cuanto asesinó a su hermano. Se preguntaba cómo podría haber sido tan estúpida para cometer un crimen tan evidente. Según transcurría el tiempo menos sentido tenía.

Lo comentó con Harrowmont, también con el único hijo que le quedaba.

Y unas horas después de que ella hubiese cruzado las puertas de Orzammar hacia su negro destino, Endrin se encerró en su alcoba y bebió hasta quedarse inconsciente.

No supo muy bien cuándo se dio cuenta, quizá no habían transcurrido más que unos pocos días desde la aciaga marcha de su pupila, pero notó algo extraño dentro de sí. Y los síntomas eran muy similares a los que producía uno de los venenos que había estudiado en el pasado, uno que en su día desechó.

Si hubiese sido más joven, sino hubiesen sido sus hijos o él mismo, Endrin habría aplaudido la maestría de Bhelen, era digno hijo de su padre, nunca mejor dicho.

La Roca lo castigaba duramente por sus actos del pasado. No podía rechazar públicamente a Bhelen, era el último vástago que le quedaba vivo, le recordaba al hombre que un día había sido. Repudiarlo a él era como repudiarse a sí mismo.

Llegó pues el momento en el que sabía exactamente los días que le quedaban de vida. Sentía cómo su cuerpo se marchitaba lentamente. Es entonces cuando escribe una última carta, la dirige a esa hija que se fue para no volver, que probablemente esté muerta porque él no tuvo el coraje suficiente de impedirlo, de ver antes la verdad.

En el futuro, la historia contaría que lo que lo mató fue la tristeza, la tristeza de haber perdido a sus dos primogénitos, pero Endrin sabía que lo que al fin lo mataría no sería la melancolía, sino la ponzoña por él antaño vertida, pues nadie puede jugar a ser una divinidad sin asumir consecuencias; su última visión fue la de un hijo que se refleja en los ojos de su padre.


	10. Aria del sauce yermo

**El líder que hay en ti**

La lluvia hace varios días que no arrecia. Lady Aeducan adora la lluvia, para ella todavía resulta extraño y a la vez milagroso que el cielo pueda derramar tanta agua.

Decide acercarse hasta la tienda de Morrigan. Como cada noche, desde hace tres días, la enana y la bruja mantienen el mismo ritual, ella suplica que le proporcione las hierbas que, en infusión aliviarán el resfriado de Leliana y, Morrigan, a regañadientes, acepta dárselas.

Ambas interpretan un rol, pues Lady Aeducan sabe que la bruja por iniciativa propia acabaría facilitándoselas ella misma a la bardo, pero eso la haría sentirse débil.

No, así es mucho más sencillo para todos.

Morrigan resopla.

Sigue su mirada. Unos metros más allá, Alistair juega con el mabari dentro de la tienda.

─¿Qué ocurre Morrigan?

─¿Eres consciente de que él es el más veterano y aún así la responsabilidad del grupo recae sobre ti?

Unos segundos de silencio se imponen entre las dos mujeres.

─¿Realmente lo ves así? Somos un equipo. Todos aportamos y decidimos. Así al menos es como yo lo recuerdo.

Ha aprendido que Morrigan aprecia la charla, mas sólo cuando esta es sincera y pragmática. También gusta del silencio, el contemplativo y reflexivo silencio, no el constante y vacío como el que suele buscar Sten.

Ahora, completamente calladas, miran a Alistair, cada una desde su perspectiva. La una con desprecio, la otra bajo el prisma militar.

Se puede decir que no ha sido por mucho tiempo comandante de Orzammar, pero a pesar del corto período del cargo, su entrenamiento para tal fin, duró años. Ha convivido con muchos soldados, ha aprendido a observarlos y analizarlos. Era una de las cosas que se esperaba que hiciese cuando dirigiese las tropas.

Alistair es un buen soldado, no hay más que verlo en el campo de batalla, pero es un soldado que sólo cumple órdenes y que necesita siempre dirección. Denota una gran falta de confianza, baja autoestima. Simplemente necesitan reforzar más esta parte de él. Con un poco más de arrojo, está convencida de que será un gran líder.

**Entre pucheros**

─¿Por qué hay una piedra en mi comida?

Entre sus dedos, Leliana sostiene un pequeño guijarro.

─Quizás fuese en medio de alguna seta.

─Un momento, un momento, ¿Cuándo hemos cogido setas?

Lady Aeducan advierte todas las miradas posadas en ella. Se siente enrojecer.

─Las recogí esta mañana, había muchas a lo largo del bosque.

─Poseo venenos mucho más benevolentes que esta comida. ─ Morrigan es la primera en dejar su plato en el suelo.

El día para el grupo comenzó al rayar el alba. Durante el desayuno, Lady Aeducan, propuso que Alistair saliese en avanzadilla con Sten. Pensaba que con estas tareas de exploración, el guardia gris, conseguiría fortalecer la confianza en sí mismo.

Morrigan insistió en ir también pues no se fiaba del ex templario. En el campamento se quedaron ella y Leliana, la cual dormía, pues se hallaba en estado febril.

Sten le dejó la lumbre prendida, también un conejo. Alistair le explicó cómo guisarlo. Por primera vez en su vida iba a cocinar.

Fue más fácil de lo que en realidad creía. Tan sólo hubo de sacarle la piel al conejo, cortarlo y mezclarlo en la olla con los otros ingredientes. Lo más complicado fue mantener el fuego encendido, por más que lo intentó, este no paraba de hacer humo.

Al ir en busca de agua vio montones de setas. En Orzammar existen muchos platos que llevan champiñones y setas. Así que no pudo evitar coger unas pocas. Los intestinos del conejo se deshicieron y comenzaron a pegarse al fondo del puchero, por suerte, pudo arreglarlo añadiéndole más agua al guiso.

A pesar del orgullo que ella misma sentía cuando vio la comida acabada, lo cierto es que debía darles la razón a sus compañeros, pues el resultado no había sido lo que esperaba. Y desde luego, distaba mucho de los delicados manjares que en Palacio había comido.

─No todas las setas pueden comerse. Las hay venenosas e incluso mortales. No puedes cogerlas para cocinarlas sin más. Al menos no sin supervisión.

─Aunque me duela decirlo, Morrigan está en lo cierto. ─Era la primera vez que veía a Alistair ponerse de parte de la bruja. Los demás asentían en silencio.

Excepto Morrigan, que apenas sí había probado bocado, aquella tarde todos se vieron afectados por causa de lo ingerido.

Alistair había visto indicios del clan de los dalishanos aquella mañana. Al enfermizo paso que llevaban, contaban de alcanzarlos al alba. Con un poco de suerte, contarían entre ellos con alguien que poseyese dotes de curación, pues Morrigan, comprendía mucho de venenos pero apenas nada sobre antídotos o cataplasmas curativas.

**Bienvenidos**

Los dalishanos, les ofrecieron una gran bienvenida al dispararles flechas a los pies en cuanto los vieron llegar. Y Morrigan no podía culparlos por ello, no teniendo en cuenta la crueldad a la que durante siglos los habían sometido los humanos; mucho menos cuando fue consciente de la maldición que atenazaba al clan y, el mal aspecto que ellos mismos traían debido a la intoxicación.

Habían conseguido llegar con los primeros rayos de sol, tras apenas haber dormido dos horas. Leliana era la más afectada. Sten cargaba con ella. Morrigan, por ser la que con mejor estado de salud contaba, dirigía el grupo.

Se había pasado la vida deseando salir de la espesura para ver ciudades y océanos, cuando al fin lo había conseguido, irónicamente, acababa de nuevo rodeada de maleza y naturaleza salvaje, lidiando con tercos elfos a fin de que pudiesen ayudarse mutuamente.

No fue fácil, además, ella no poseía el don de la elocuencia, pero bastaron unas palabras mágicas ─somos guardas grises─, para que decidiesen llevarlos ante el custodio del clan, un poderoso hechicero. Lo supo nada más tenerlo delante.

El campamento elfo exhalaba el olor de la derrota y la desesperación. Tenían miedo, habían dejado de creer en sí mismos. Podía leerse en sus rostros, incluso en el de los niños.

En aquellos días que hubieron de permanecer inactivos, recuperándose, Morrigan tuvo tiempo de observar a los enfermos afectados por la maldición, también al custodio. Y sabía que allí se callaba más de lo que se contaba.

Pero ella no era la más indicada para hurgar en los secretos o motivos de nadie. No, lo más prudente era ver, oír y callar. Pero por encima de todo, estar alerta, siempre alerta.

**Apertura**

Patas Rápidas le informa de que el clan de los dalishanos se aproxima a Brecilia.

La Dama del Bosque, sabe que es hora de poner en marcha el arriesgado plan hace tantos años concebido. Un acto de desesperación sin lugar a dudas, pero necesita que el custodio Zathrian la escuche y, si para ello ha de infectar a inocentes elfos con la maldición, eso es lo que hará.

Los remordimientos y las dudas le asaltan. Si hasta ella ha podido desarrollar ese grado de conciencia, no duda de que Zathrian también pueda sentir inquietud por la barrera de odio entre humanos y elfos que tan generosamente ha contribuido a levantar.

Ya no hay marcha atrás, la infección de los hombre lobo debe continuar expandiéndose entre los elfos dalishanos si quieren erradicarla para siempre.

Zathrian ha de recorrer una vez más la dolorosa senda del pasado para comprender y perdonar .

**Preludio**

En silencio siguen las huellas de un jabalí. Acuclillado observa un helecho. Las gotas de rocío han desaparecido de sus hojas. Señal de que van bien encaminados. El animal ha pasado por ahí.

No hay nada más excitante que la caza. La adrenalina que recorre todo su ser le evoca la imagen de Rea bajo él. Sonríe al pensar en que quizás, esta noche, al igual que la anterior, puedan compartir tienda.

Los hombres que lo acompañan y él, regresan jubilosos al clan tras casi todo el día de caza. Pero al acercarse escuchan los lamentos de las mujeres.

Se miran unos a otros desconcertados. Aceleran pues el paso.

La custodia les espera para hablarles. Zathrian nota miradas lastimeras sobre él. Un desasosiego se instala en su interior. Desasosiego que ya jamás lo abandonará.

Él y los otros cazadores escuchan lo sucedido: después de comer, algunos de los chicos han ido a nadar al río, a unos pocos pasos del campamento. Todavía no han vuelto. Las indagaciones que han hecho en el clan les han guiado hasta el asentamiento humano del bosque.

Anochece y un grupo armado de elfos sale en dirección al poblado shem.

**Aria del sauce yermo**

Cithra ha heredado los ojos azules de su madre, el cabello negro y la sonrisa de su padre. Como tantas otras veces, acompaña a su hermano y a otros chicos al río.

El agua está fresca, es cristalina. Juegan y ríen despreocupados. Sobre ellos, el brillante sol, arranca destellos a sus cabezas.

Cithra se sumerge bajo el agua y, al salir de nuevo a la superficie, escucha algo. No ha sido la única, pues ahora los muchachos callan oteando los alrededores.

Aparecen de repente, son shemlen y son demasiados. Los rodean e intentan obligarles a salir del agua.

Todos chillan al ver cómo disparan dos flechas a uno de los chicos, una en cada hombro.

Comienza entonces el caos. Algunas saetas vuelan clavándose en carne de elfo. Humanos que se introducen en el agua para arrastrarlos fuera, amigos que intentan socorrer a amigos tratando de evitar que se ahoguen.

Cithra chilla mientras tiran de ella sin piedad, sujetándola por el cabello. Ve a su hermano correr en su ayuda, pero una flecha le atraviesa certeramente el muslo impidiéndoselo.

Un oscuro manto cae sobre la vida de Cithra, del que ya no se podrá desprender. Esa tarde se alargará demasiado, algunos recuerdos se borrarán de su mente, otros permanecerán y, algunos, persistirán borrosos en lo poco que le queda de existencia.

Una vez más volverá a cruzar la mirada con su hermano, cuando los dos no sean más que una sombra de lo que fueron, casi al ocaso, en el asentamiento shem. Él agoniza cubierto de sangre, con la cara hinchada, sin orejas, ─ las cuales, con seguridad, adornen un cuello humano─ y con la flecha todavía atravesándole el muslo. Probablemente tenga también huesos rotos, no puede saberlo con certeza ni tampoco preguntar. No es que ella se halle en mejores condiciones, tiene los labios amoratados, las lágrimas,mezcladas con la sangre, le han hecho surcos de suciedad en el rostro. Uno de sus tobillos está abotargado y, a esa hora, ya ha sido forzada al menos cinco veces; tras la quinta se desmayó perdiendo así la cuenta.

La agonía dista mucho de acabar, todavía han de pasar largas horas hasta que los del clan los encuentren. Los chicos que todavía respiran se hallan más al borde de la muerte que de la vida.

Rea es la primera en verla, se queda estática en la puerta, observándola enmudecida. Cithra puede ver el horror pintado en aquellos ojos que la miran, en su expresión facial. Tras ella aparece Zathrian, su padre. Se agacha a su lado y la cubre con una capa. Rea no cesa de murmurar:

─Es solo una niña, es solo una niña...

Cithra no puede avergonzarse por los pocos jirones que la mantienen medio desnuda, ni siquiera llorar. Sus lágrimas hace horas que se secaron, ha pasado de ser un sauce llorón a un sauce yermo.

Ni uno solo de los muchachos es allí abandonado. Todos son recuperados, ya sean cadáveres o simples cascarones rotos que otrora albergaron inocente vida.

En el campamento los aguardan para emprender la marcha hacia otras tierras. Tratando de evitar que los sigan, incendian unas pocas chozas shem.

Una semana después, el agua le devuelve a Cithra el reflejo de una joven desconocida, con el labio partido, con unos ojos azules que destilan tristeza y vacío. Tiene dolor abdominal, al principio piensa que ese mes su menstruación va a ser muy dolorosa, pero tres semanas más tarde la sangre no llega y el dolor persiste, se hace más intenso. Es entonces cuando comprende. Un hijo crece en su vientre, está echando raíces en ella.

Se siente cansada, incapaz de luchar, de enfrentarse a lo que vendrá.

"_No_", se dice, "_yo morí aquella tarde en el río, continuar mi peregrinaje por la vida terrenal es tan solo una agonía innecesaria_".

**Tocata y fuga**

Por vez primera desde lo sucedido, Cithra, abandona su mutismo, de sus labios escapa la canción que su hermano y ella cantaban las noches de tormenta antes de dormir. Así que,Zathrian, sale del carromato, va a recoger manzanas, porque a pesar de lo que ha sucedido deben comer. La vida sigue.

Al regresar, su hija duerme sobre unas pieles.

Guarda las manzanas y luego se sienta al lado de Cithra. Aunque aparentemente de espaldas parece que duerme, al contemplarla de frente, sus ojos miran inertes a la nada. Un frasco con ponzoña reposa a su lado.

Zathrian la toma en brazos, chilla y la zarandea, pero la muerte no responde a estímulos de ningún tipo.

Pide a la custodia que le conceda una semana de soledad, para poder asimilar el dolor. Pero lo que realmente desea es venganza. Solo, sin nada que perder, porque ya todo lo que tenía lo ha perdido, regresa al bosque de Brecilia.

Ahora se arrepiente de haber quemado tan solo unas pocas casas, deberían haber arrasado con todo el poblado de esas bestias. Pero los humanos no son los únicos culpables, no, la culpa también recae sobre el espíritu del bosque. Es el responsable de vigilarlo, de cuidar de todas sus criaturas, en vez de eso, ha permitido que el horror sucediese.

Contra él y contra los shem dirige su ira. No tiene piedad y es por ello que vierte su propia sangre para sellar el destino de Brecilia y de sus habitantes.

Nadie es testigo, tan solo él y el espíritu. El clan tardará muchos años en regresar por allí, para cuando lo hagan, ya él será el custodio y no quedará casi nadie vivo que recuerde la tragedia que allí ocurrió. Pero Zathrian, él se niega a olvidar.

**Sonata de primavera**

Apenas ningún recuerdo preserva de cuando todavía era un espíritu. Sabe que su misión consistía en cuidar la flora y fauna de Brecilia. Puede evocar situaciones concretas de la gente que allí vivió, pero, hasta que no tomó forma corpórea, fue incapaz de sentir.

Durante los primeros siglos estuvo perdida, pues había nacido del odio de Zathrian, su lado más salvaje no dejaba lugar al raciocinio. Según el tiempo pasaba la ira fue menguando.

El deseo por recuperar su yo pasado se abrió paso en el corazón.

Si un espíritu nacido del odio podía comprenderlo ¿Por qué Zathrian no? Inamovible es la terqueza que lo impulsa a continuar viviendo en el dolor y el rencor. La hojarasca de recuerdos lo envuelve en su interior, negándose a dejarlo partir.

Los guardas grises tratan de razonar con él, no conciben matarlo si pueden salvarlo. Por primera vez en siglos, Zathrian, se viene abajo, permite que el alto muro que ha levantado en su interior se derrumbe.

Y por fin, la Dama del Bosque, podrá volver a la nada de la que nunca debió salir.

**Cierre**

Es la segunda vez que ve a un padre sufrir. El primero ha sido el suyo, pero sin lugar a dudas, Zathrian, se ve más perjudicado.

La desesperanza transforma a los hombres, moldeándolos con el barro del odio.

Y por primera vez desde su caída, Lady Aeducan, siente que debe dar gracias a la Roca por ser tan afortunada. Ahora posee un lugar que, aunque itinerante, puede llamar hogar.

Observa en silencio a sus compañeros. Siempre ha tenido sirvientes, ahora depende de la gente con la que viaja, que en el poco tiempo que se conocen, han demostrado ser más dignos que muchos familiares advenedizos que la han rodeado. Cocinan para ella, incluso Leliana la peina, pues ella es incapaz de mantener el cabello tal y como se lo cuidaban en la Corte.

No hay nada como convertirse en testigo de una desgracia para ser consciente de lo que se posee, de los errores que se cometen.

Alistair cierra los ojos de Zathrian.

─Me gustaría poder enterrarlo en el mismo lugar donde descansan sus hijos.

─A mí también, ─dice mientras le coloca la mano en el brazo al guarda ─, desgraciadamente, no sabemos dónde se hallan sus restos.

El ex templario la mira con desolación. Una punzada de culpabilidad la atraviesa. Ha perdido a Duncan en Ostagar, por lo que sabe, era como un padre para él y ella, tan egoísta siempre y empeñada en reunirse con Gorim, ni siquiera ha tenido la decencia de hablar con él en profundidad sobre Duncan.

"_Quizás, vaya siendo hora de que comience a comportarme como una auténtica hermana, pues ahora él es mi familia_".


	11. Cuando el pasado nos alcance

**Indigentes a las puertas de Denerim**

Zevran roza sus dagas con delicadeza, igual que si estuviese acariciando a un amante. Es entonces cuando aparece esa sabandija de Howe, diciéndole que ya puede entrar.

Por fin puede ponerle cara al individuo que ha contratado a los cuervos: Loghain. Un hombre lo suficientemente loco como para querer asesinar a unos guardias grises, aunque si lo piensa bien, el tal Loghain no es el único desequilibrado, pues el propio Zevran debe catalogarse como tal.

¿Quién sino un perturbado osaría hacerle frente a un guardia gris?

El encuentro dura apenas un instante. La misión comienza una vez ha finalizado la reunión.

El tal Howe se ofrece a prestarle algún hombre, quizás es que además, es un poco estúpido tratando de involucrarse así en un asesinato. Zevran prefiere rechazar su oferta, y no solo por no comprometer al Arl, pues eso más bien le importa un comino, la razón se halla en que no se fía de él, se nota a leguas que es traicionero y sin ningún tipo de moral, lo segundo podría pasarlo por alto, lo primero jamás.

Recaba información, tan solo han sobrevivido un par de guardas, puede que no sea capaz de matarlos a los dos, si hacen justicia a las leyendas que de ellos hablan, por eso, su resolución, es ir a por la enana. Será más fácil de liquidar que el hombre, además, según le han dicho, es la que menos tiempo lleva ejerciendo como tal, lo cual significa menos entrenamiento militar, una defensa más baja.

Será entonces cuando se ocupe del hombre, pero Zevran no tiene muchas expectativas de salir con vida en cuanto este segundo enfrentamiento comience.

Dicen los rumores que se oyen por los caminos, que los guardas se hallan en Brecilia con los elfos dalishanos.

¿Cuánto durará esa estadía? Imposible saberlo, irrelevante también, pues lo único que necesita es averiguar su próximo movimiento.

Zevran estudia con dedicación el mapa de Ferelden. Su lógica le dictamina que tan solo existen dos jugadas posibles: dirigirse a Risco Rojo o bien al lago Calenhad. Para ir al primero, deben recorrer el camino del Oeste, una locura, ya que han de cruzar Lothering. ¿Quién cometería tal suicidio cuándo todo el mundo huye del sendero por el que avanzan los engendros tenebrosos?

No, lo más lógico es avanzar hacia Calenhad para recabar el apoyo del Círculo, pero para llegar hasta allí, han de introducirse en la guarida del lobo: Denerim.

Dos ríos les impiden tomar un camino más recto, el río Drakon al Oeste y el Hafter al Norte. Así que, Zevran, apuesta todas sus cartas a Denerim, es lo más coherente. Hordas de refugiados arriban diariamente, es fácil camuflarse entre ellos, además, todo ser humano necesita llenar el estómago, para comer es imprescindible el oro. En las calles corren como el vino, habladurías acerca de las injusticias cometidas por los soldados de Howe, meros bandidos, al igual que el propio Arl. Se habla también del aumento de la delincuencia y de los nuevos guardias de la ciudad, hijos de advenedizos que con facilidad se dejan sobornar. Sí, Denerim es la clave para alguien diestro en las armas que desea llegar a Calenhad, y necesita dinero desesperadamente.

Entre tanto refugiado, enseguida recaba a un grupo de valientes matones dispuestos a unirse a él, eso sí, tiene la prudencia de no revelar a quién van a asaltar.

Las semanas discurren con lentitud, la impaciencia lo alcanza por momentos.

Bromea rozando los límites de la picardía con uno de los chicos, cuando la señal de humo acordada se deja ver.

Se inicia así el juego.

Cuidadosamente envenena sus dagas, mientras su equipo volca un carro y toma estratégica posición.

Los guardas no son lo que esperaba. Le habían asegurado que eran dos, pero a parte de los que le han descrito, otras tres personas, un mabari de guerra y un carromato con dos enanos rezagados, conforman el grupo.

Pero al igual que cualquier otro cuervo, está preparado para la improvisación. Su objetivo sigue siendo el mismo: la enana, así que a por ella se lanza.

Resulta ser ágil con la espada, él lo es más con las dagas. Su táctica se centra en llevarla hacia las rocas para tratar de acorralarla y reducir su espacio de lucha.

Inconsciente, ella retrocede unos pasos hacia atrás siguiéndole el juego, Zevran se sonríe imaginándola ya en el suelo. Sin embargo, lo que es incapaz de ver, es al qunari que se sitúa tras él y que, con un rápido y fuerte movimiento de manos, le golpea la cabeza con la empuñadura de un mandoble.

Cae al suelo como un saco de patatas. La tierra a su alrededor se remueve, elevándose en el aire una leve polvareda.

**Impresióname**

Los viejos relatos hablan de hombres casi sobrenaturales cabalgando a lomos de un grifo, pero lo que hasta ahora ha visto Sten, dista mucho de esas heroicas fábulas. Guardas al borde de la miseria huyendo de las hordas de engendros en vez de encararse a ellos.

Se diría que casi habían comenzado a comportarse como auténticos predecesores de la leyenda, al enfrentarse a la maldición de los hombres lobo, pero para el qunari, esta hazaña estaba empañada por causa del incidente de las setas.

Entre las tropas del qun, una intoxicación alimentaria era inconcebible y mucho menos el que hubiese sido originada por uno de los líderes. Tal inquina se solventaba con el filo de una espada. Mas en este caso, acabar con la vida de uno de los dos últimos guardas grises de Ferelden, no parecía ser una buena solución, no con un Archidemonio sobrevolando sus cabezas.

Podría marcharse para informar sobre la Ruina, sabe que basta con que afecte a un pueblo para que asole toda la tierra, pero no lo hará, la razón más importante es la ausencia de Asala, así mismo, se encuentra el hecho de que los guardas le han ofrecido una segunda oportunidad y, Sten, no es un desagradecido.

Absorto está en estos pensamientos, cuando nota la áspera lengua del mabari en los dedos. Sten le pasa la mano por la cabeza, acariciándolo con más ternura de la que era de esperar en un gigante.

En el camino todavía pueden observarse las señales de pelea; al lado de un carro volcado, Alistair y Morrigan, discuten con la bardo y con la enana. Poseen división de opiniones. Sten está completamente seguro de que al liberarlo de la jaula, hubo mucha menos controversia. De reojo mira al prisionero que vigila, no parece peligroso, pero irónicamente, el elfo enclenque, ha conseguido un imposible: que la bruja y el templario sellen un pacto de unión contra él.

**Cuando el pasado nos alcance**

Hace días que ella se ha internado en los caminos de las profundidades. Aciagos días en los que Gorim apenas come. Ella ya debe de estar muerta y él, él pronto partirá al exterior para convertirse en un descastado. Si hay algo que Gorim siempre ha odiado, es a los enanos de la superficie. Ironías de la Roca, se halla a punto de convertirse en uno de ellos.

Cuando parta de Orzammar, apenas podrá llevarse nada. Continuamente revisa las alforjas, sin decidirse a qué dejar o qué llevar.

Indeciso como siempre, frente a sus pertenencias está. Entonces le parece oír un golpe fuerte. Agudiza el oído. Llaman a la puerta. La sorpresa es máxima cuando al abrirla se encuentra ante un emisario de Palacio. El rey Endrin lo convoca a presentarse ante él antes de irse del reino.

Lo que se encuentra al adentrarse en la regia mansión, dista mucho de lo que era antaño. El silencio impera, los sirvientes y nobles que allí viven lo miran lánguidamente, semeja que una lúgubre máscara cubre sus rostros.

No es mucho mejor lo que le aguarda en la alcoba real. Un pútrido olor de allí emana. El rey está acostado, perdido tras las mantas y un mar de cojines. Su faz empalidecida, sus labios morados. Ha perdido peso y en el poco tiempo que hace que no lo ve, ha envejecido, no uno ni dos, sino al menos vente años.

Tarda en pronunciar las palabras y, cada vez que lo hace, es como si estas saliesen de una catacumba en penumbras.

Le insta a que busque y encuentre a su hija, la única capaz de mantener el honor Aeducan, la única que merece llevar ese nombre. Le da una carta y el escudo familiar para que se lo entregue a ella.

─¡_Está muerta!_ ─Eso quisiera gritar, sin embargo, Gorim se controla; lleva su rodilla derecha al suelo y por última vez en la vida, se somete a la voluntad de su rey.

Besa la mano de Su Majestad antes de abandonar Palacio, Endrin semeja haber recuperado un poco de color tras su conversación. Quizás no esté todo perdido para él, aunque quién sabe, hay que tener en cuenta que se encuentra en las garras de Bhelen, lo que equivale a depositar arcilla en manos de un niño de temperamento voluble.

El adiós a Orzammar se produce en la noche y, al igual que esta, es oscuro e incierto.

Gorim tarda en sobreponerse a lo que ven sus ojos, a lo que perciben sus sentidos. Los guardas de la puerta lo miran sarcásticamente. Ellos están acostumbrados a esa pesadilla exterior. Levanta la vista hacia arriba, todas esas pequeñas luces brillando en lo alto le marean, ha de sentarse en una piedra para comenzar a familiarizarse.

Perdido en esa vasta intensidad, no sabe por donde ha de iniciar su camino.

Pero sentado no hará nada, así que, tambaleándose, decide comenzar a andar. Agarra con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada para infundirse valor.

Caminar bajo el cielo le aturde las primeras horas, luego, el cansancio hace que la bóveda celeste deje de tener importancia.

La vergüenza de ser un paria casi desaparece unos días más tarde, al descubrir que en la superficie el mundo es diferente. Ningún enano es discriminado por su casta o lo que ha sido en Orzammar. Cada uno es lo que es, no lo que alguien impone o dictamina que debe ser.

Comprende lo que ha de valorarse en una persona, a ver la vida de forma diferente. Aprende a ser mejor hombre.

En la noche, arropado bajo unas pieles, al lado de una hoguera, suspira al recordar a Lady Aeducan. Ojalá ella estuviese con él allí, viendo lo que él ve, aprendiendo lo que Gorim aprende. Sin ninguna duda le hubiese gustado.

Siempre había sido demencial el pensar que una princesa se escaparía con él para vivir en el exterior, y a día de hoy, Gorim Saelac, lamentaba no haber poseído nunca las agallas suficientes para plantearle ese loco sueño. Ahora ya es tarde para lamentos.

Entre sus dedos acaricia un delicado collar de zafiros. El mismo que la princesa Aeducan llevaba el primer día que la tomó. Un nostálgico recuerdo sin duda, además de el único, pero al mismo tiempo un talismán que le confiere coraje en tiempos tan inciertos.

No sólo Gorim huye hacia Denerim. Son muchos los que se dirigen hacia la capital fereldena. Las gentes hablan de la caída de Ostagar, de la muerte del rey y de la traición de los guardas grises. Gorim recuerda a los guerreros de esta orden que conoció. No parecían malas personas, ni capaces de tal iniquidad, pero en estos días es fácil acusar de traición. No, él mejor que nadie, sabe que las cosas no son lo que parecen. Resulta fácil juzgar, lo es menos el comprender.

Suele viajar en compañía. Son muchos los peligros que existen en el camino. No solo los engendros tenebrosos pueden salir al paso, sino que también, los asaltantes y bandidos se aprovechan de la desgracia de los fugitivos.

Es en un tramo del bosque, en el que a él y al reducido grupo con el que camina, los asaltan unos engendros. Él es el único que sabe empuñar una espada. A duras penas consigue escapar tras luchar contra ellos. Sangra profusamente por una pierna. El intenso dolor le traspasa. No es capaz de mantener el ritmo, entonces pisa en falso y cae colina abajo entre un remolino de hojas, ramas y polvo. Al final de su meteórico descenso se desmaya, pues el dolor se ha vuelto más intenso, la herida ha empeorado en el transcurso de la caída.

Ha de agradecer a las buenas gentes que lo llevan en su carromato hasta Denerim, de lo contrario, posiblemente jamás hubiese podido escapar de aquel bosque con vida.

En aquella poblada ciudad ha de procurarse sustento y cura. Sabe que él, que ha sido un guerrero toda la vida, jamás podrá volver a ejercitar el oficio de las armas. Desde que ha salido de Orzammar, una parte de él se ha negado a aceptar el cambio, pero ahora, éste, se ha tornado en innegable. Una nueva etapa de su vida debe iniciar, dejando el pasado atrás.

Los hados lo bendicen, pues los enanos del exterior distan mucho de la gente que conocía. Están dispuestos a ayudarse los unos a los otros.

Él ha sido un aguerrido guerrero; será pues su sabiduría en las armas, la que le conceda la oportunidad de poner sus conocimientos a merced de una honrada herrería.

Gorim vuelve a hallarse entre acero, algo que siempre ha adorado. Ahora posee un techo en el que vivir, unas pieles calientes bajo las que descansar.

Y por si esto fuera poco, se encuentra también Mira, la hija del herrero; gusta la joven de visitar la herrería. Los acompaña durante la comida. Se convierte en una constante día a día, al principio, imperceptible, mas después se torna fundamental.

El herrero se la ofrece en matrimonio. Gorim no quiere resultar desagradecido, así que le dice que se lo pensará, pues en su mente todavía ronda Lady Aeducan. Desea serle fiel a su memoria pero, ¿a quién pretende engañar? Ambos sabían que aquella prisión era el final y, de no haberlo sido, él tan solo era un guerrero, alguien indigno de una princesa. Fuese como fuere, su idilio había nacido para morir.

Desde luego, nadie podría arrebatarle los recuerdos creados, su memoria.

Lady Aeducan nunca había sido una gran belleza, no como alguna de sus primas o la propia Mira, pero para Gorim poseía un encanto especial, enmarcado por unas dulces facciones y unos fascinantes ojos grises en los que perderse.

Al principio de entrar a su servicio, se había mostrado distante y fría, pero con el paso del tiempo, Gorim, había vislumbrado tras la pantalla de frialdad su soledad, esa que la dotaba de fragilidad y hacía que un hombre desease protegerla entre sus brazos. Después, conoció la emoción brillando a través de sus pupilas al verla disfrutar de la milicia.

Y así, poco a poco, fue dejándose envolver por su aura, hasta que descubrió que se hallaba irremediablemente perdido.

Pensó en dejar el servicio, pero el honor de la familia se lo impedía, así como el no poder explicar porqué deseaba dejar de ser el segundo de la princesa. Además, abandonar, supondría renunciar a verla todos los días, a hablar con ella.

La cohorte de nobles que la cortejaban era insoportable, luchar con ella durante el entrenamiento tampoco ayudaba. Aún recordaba cuando hubo de imponer la norma de entrenar con la armadura, era pronto, claro que era pronto y no había razón, al menos no una plausible, pero Gorim no podía simplemente decirle:

─_Milady, es mejor la armadura, porque los pantalones de tela no dejan lugar a la imaginación._

Y el drama de Gorim dejó de serlo el día que ella lo abofeteó. Que la mujer que deseas en secreto te pegue, no suele ser motivo de alegría, pero si lo hace motivada por los celos, ahí la perspectiva cambia.

Le faltó tiempo y aire para besarla, fue un beso tímido, de quien no se atreve a romper un hechizo.

La relación nació en el más puro secreto, entre sonrojos, vergüenza y cierto aire de castidad. Poco a poco, fue convergiendo en pasión.

Gorim descubrió que su Lady era puro fuego candente que podía llegar a reducirlo a cenizas con una mirada o una tenue sonrisa.

Sí, desde luego muy pocos hombres podían jactarse de haber vivido un amor así. En verdad había sido afortunado y allá donde los ancestros lo guiasen, podría levantar la cabeza y sentirse orgulloso de lo que había vivido. Pero ahora es hora de afrontar el presente, también el futuro.

Gorim nunca ha estado destinado a casarse con una princesa, ambos lo sabían.

Mira es una joven y tímida doncella, de piel dorada y ojos negros enmarcados por unos suaves rizos. Sin lugar a dudas hará muy feliz a quien la despose.

No, en las circunstancias en que se halla, Gorim no puede tener mejor porvenir. Tras unos días de reflexión, es hora de abandonar el pasado atrás. Cuando acude a dar su respuesta al herrero, lleva en su bolsillo el collar de zafiros, Lady Aeducan siempre fue generosa y, de estar allí, ella misma le hubiese instado a que sellase el compromiso con esa joya en la que pronto confluirán pasado y presente.

El enlace le aporta serenidad. Mira es divertida, también dulce. Tiene su genio, por supuesto, pero ello la convierte en una fierecilla adorable. En breve, se vuelve imprescindible en su vida.

Cuando ella le anuncia que tendrán un hijo en primavera, Gorim piensa que no podría haber felicidad más completa. Se equivoca. Puede y hay algo que lo hará más feliz: Su princesa.

Ella aparece en Denerim en una tarde nublada. En aquel momento, las nubes, dejan brillar instantáneamente al sol. Muda frente a él está. Al mirarla ella le ofrece una sonrisa, como solo Lady Aeducan sabe sonreír.

Y Gorim se emociona porque ella ha logrado sobrevivir. Ahora es una guardia gris. Sea como sea, desde el inicio, el camino de ella siempre ha estado predestinado a bifurcarse del de él.

Le da la carta y el escudo que el rey Endrin le confió, también le regala su espada, después de todo, él ya no podrá volver a luchar. ¿Qué mejores manos que las suyas para empuñarla?.

Le entrega así, un recuerdo material de lo que un día fueron el uno para el otro. Un recuerdo que, al igual que su historia, pervivirá en el tiempo sin manchas de infelicidad.


	12. Destellos del ayer

**Perfecta imperfección**

_La mitad de las imágenes que forjan un recuerdo están sacadas de lo que realmente ocurrió, una cuarta parte la compone lo que la persona en cuestión percibió cuando lo vivió y la cuarta parte restante, la forman lo sentimientos y sensaciones que la vivencia provocó en el individuo._

_Es así que se puede concluir que los recuerdos están tejidos con perfecta imperfección._

**Destellos del ayer**

Una enorme rueda de queso llama su atención. Se para ante ella, dejando que el olor inunde sus fosas nasales. El precio extralimita el presupuesto que poseen. Aunque quizás puedan hallar un trabajo que les permita comprarlo, al menos para eso están en Denerim. Piensa en compartir su entusiasmo con la pequeña guardia gris, otra amante del buen queso, pero entonces recuerda que todavía sigue enfadado con ella por haber incluido en el grupo a ese elfo asesino. Así que continua en el puesto dándole la espalda, ignorándola. Ha decidido que no hablará más que de lo imprescindible y eso es lo que hará. Algo complicado pero no imposible; para evitar este tipo de situaciones, la próxima que salgan en parejas a buscar trabajo, será mejor que lo haga acompañado de Leliana -a pesar de que ella también votó a favor de dar una oportunidad al asesino, Alistair, no la considera responsable de la decisión tomada- y, si al igual que hoy, la bardo, insiste en quedarse a montar guardia en el campamento para vigilar al nuevo recluta, se lo pedirá a Sten.

Avanza unos pasos a la izquierda, donde una orlesiana expone afeites, perfumes y vestidos. No es que le interese nada de lo que allí está a la venta, tan solo hace tiempo. Aguarda a que ella vuelva a su lado.

Casualmente, cuando sus ojos se posan en un espejo de marco plateado, la ve reflejada en él. Un enano habla con ella y Alistair, apostaría su espada a que trata de venderle armamento. Pero entonces, la mano de la guarda cae sobre la cabeza de El Canino. Aquellos pequeños dedos tratan de permanecer estáticos sobre el pelaje del animal, sin embargo, no pueden evitar temblar ligeramente. Algo no va bien. Es en ese instante que el enfado desaparece, puede más su nobleza que el rencor.

Con sigilo se acerca. Puede verla de perfil, su semblante pretende ser sereno, pero los labios apretados y el brillo acuoso de sus ojos dicen lo contrario.

─Milady, vos sois una princesa y yo tan solo un guerrero.

Ambos están enfrascados en la conversación y no lo ven llegar. El ex-templario se siente violento con la situación. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Retirarse y arriesgarse a que lo vean escabullirse como un vulgar ladrón? ¿O dejarse ver?

Por suerte, El Canino, lo saca del apuro al ladrarle alegremente, delatándolo.

─¡Alistair!- la voz denota que se alegra de verlo. Sus ojos se encuentran y ella parece serenarse. En verdad debía hallarse en una situación comprometida para que, con su mera cercanía, recobre el aplomo perdido. ─Este es Gorim, un gran amigo de la familia. Gorim me ha dado noticias sobre mi padre.

─No muy buenas mi lady.

─Al menos has acabado con mi incertidumbre. Alistair es el guardia gris del que te he hablado, ─se nota que intenta cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

─Es un honor conoceros. He de agradeceros el que hayáis cuidado tan bien de mi señora.

─Nos cuidamos mutuamente. A decir verdad, a ella le gusta patear culos más que a mí. Lo disfruta.

El tal Gorim asiente con la cabeza, mientras la observa con algo que parece admiración. Su mirada ausente es la prueba de que se ha perdido instantáneamente en recuerdos del pasado.

─Busco una espada a medida. ─Un hombre corpulento se ha acercado al puesto, quebrando el momento.

─En seguida estoy con vos ─.Vuelve a dirigirse otra vez a los dos guardas ─. Por favor caballero, seguid cuidándola y vos, vos Mi Lady, ha sido un honor ─, estas palabras parecen contener doble significado ─, me alegro de que la vida me permitiese poder volver a veros una vez más. Que la Roca os proteja.

Ella se muerde los labios por dentro y, en silencio, cruza los brazos sobre el pecho inclinándose hacia adelante, correspondiendo así al saludo de Gorim.

Mudos cruzan la plaza, se dirigen a un callejón, en el que el colectivo de los magos se halla y donde ofrecen trabajo a los más aventureros. Ha sido un muchacho cerca del mercado, el que a cambio de dos monedas de cobre, les ha dado la información.

─¿Has comprado un escudo? ─El mancebo rasga el mutismo.

─Pertenece a la familia. Mi padre encargó a Gorim que me buscase y me lo entregase.

Se fija en su pequeña mano, la cual se agarra con fuerza a la empuñadura del escudo, como si la vida se le fuese en ello, o como si por asirlo de ese modo, pudiese recuperar lo que quiera que fuese que perdió tiempo ha.

Es entonces cuando un guardia los reconoce. Alistair ya se imagina luchando contra todos los guardias de la ciudad, que acabarán por reducirlos y llevarlos con grilletes ante Loghain, pero Andraste les sonríe y, por suerte para ellos, el guardia resulta estar al cargo de la seguridad de Denerim; un hombre que tiene fe en los guardias grises, harto de la corrupción en las altas esferas, cansado del favoritismo y los puestos ocupados a dedo. Así es como han sido designados muchos de sus hombres. Gracias a la inutilidad y corruptela de estos, les ofrece trabajo remunerado.

Ese día visitan la casa de unos magos de sangre, tal y como les han pedido desde este colectivo. Para cuando finalizan, el reloj de sol que hay sobre el muro de la capilla, marca las siete de la tarde, ya no tienen tiempo hoy para limpiar de delincuentes los callejones, regresan pues al campamento.

Alistair camina rozándole el brazo. Está preocupado. Desde que quedó atrás Gorim, ella no ha dejado de abstraerse en una melancólia mudez. Él mejor que nadie, sabe que guardarse las cosas dentro no conduce a nada bueno, tan solo se consigue acrecentar la ira interior, la soledad.

El trayecto está desierto a esa hora, los refugiados se hayan ya encendiendo hogueras, cocinando y preparándose para finalizar el día.

Es en ese desierto sendero nocturno, que ella se para repentinamente. Alistair se da la vuelta y, es como si ese instante se hubiese detenido en el tiempo. A su lado, El Canino se ha sentado, como montando guardia. En dos pasos, acorta la distancia que le separa del mabari y de su ama.

Se mueve por instinto, sin pensar en lo que hace. Ella rompe a llorar en silencio, copiosamente y con triste amargor; un ligero temblor le hace perder el equilibrio y cae de rodillas al suelo. Sentado sobre las piernas, frente a frente, la abraza y ella se aferra a él con fuerza. Nota sus hombros entre los brazos vibrando a causa del llanto. Y así se quedan, sin saber por cuánto tiempo.

Es ella la que finaliza el abrazo.

─No quiero que los otros me vean llegar con la cara de llorar.

Él asiente con la cabeza, luego, le pasa el dedo índice por la mejilla, los grisáceos ojos de su compañera se hallan cerrados.

─No podemos permitir que destruyas el mito de los guardias grises, siempre heroicos, nunca vacilantes.

Al ver su queda sonrisa, sonríe también y, un inquietante hormigueo le recorre el estómago.

Se sientan uno al lado del otro sobre un tronco caído a la vera del camino. El silencio, que con otras personas puede resultar violento, con ella es cómodo. No hay necesidad de hablar.

─No sé si alguna vez podré acostumbrarme a tener el cielo sobre mi cabeza...¿sabes? Tengo la impresión de que mi vida hasta que me convertí en guardia gris, fue una fugaz ilusión, aparentemente dorada, vacía en el fondo.

─Y ahora, algunos de los que se dejaron cegar por aquel destello se sienten afortunados de haber formado parte de él, inconscientes de que para emitir luz es necesario que exista oscuridad. No se puede concebir la una sin la otra.

─Si quieres la luz has de querer también a la oscuridad que le permite brillar. Nunca me habían dicho nada tan...

─¿Necio?

─No, absolutamente cierto. Alistair, puedes ser despistado, terco, incluso un poco bufón, pero lo que no eres es necio. No dejes que Morrigan ni nadie de tu pasado o tu futuro, te haga creer lo contrario jamás. Me has ayudado a verlo claro, por mucho que me duela, he de aceptar el hecho de que debo cesar de aprehender los últimos destellos del ayer. Lo que fue, fue. Ya no volverá. He de dejarlo ir, fijar mi vista adelante, no atrás, pues tras la noche siempre llega un nuevo día. Yo lo desconocía porque nunca había visto más que la Roca. Ahora lo sé.

**La dama y el sirviente**

Cuando desorientado despertó en medio de aquel camino polvoriento, de lo que Zevran estaba completamente seguro, era de que iba a morir. Después de todo, para eso estaba allí; pero en cuanto comenzó el interrogatorio supo que existía una posibilidad entre trescientas de continuar respirando. De aquel encuentro con los guardias grises todavía conservaba la vida, una herida sumamente dolorosa en la cabeza que perdurará semanas, su mejor armadura rasgada en el costado y una amenaza de muerte flotando en el aire. ¿Quién dará la estocada final? ¿Los cuervos o los guardas? Ello es todavía un enigma. De momento se mantiene al acecho entre los últimos, procurando no dar un paso en falso.

Los cuatro días que lleva en el campamento de quienes lo retienen, los ha pasado atado y vigilado. No obstante, esta mañana, el grupo se ha subdividido en parejas tras lo que considera, ha sido una larga deliberación que duró días alrededor de la hoguera; se han encaminado a Denerim y, Zevran, no ha de menos que admirar la determinación de los guardas grises que, en una ostentación de valor, sabiéndose perseguidos a muerte, no vacilaron en enfundarse en andrajos, tiznarse el pelo y la cara con cenizas, para confundirse en la boca del lobo con la masa de desarrapados que huyen de la guerra.

Atado todavía desde la noche anterior a un árbol, observa como la dulce pelirroja se afana en avivar el fuego sobre el que acaba de poner un puchero. Luego toma un cubo y desaparece, probablemente en busca de agua a un riachuelo cercano.

Aprovecha para zarandearse un poco tratando de liberarse de las ataduras. Y de repente, nota que hay alguien tras él, de no ser por el aroma que desprende y le delata, fácilmente podría haberle sorprendido alguien tan sigiloso.

─¿No crees que a tus amigos puede molestarles que me ayudes a escapar? ─Inesperadamente, la cuerda se ha aflojado. ─¿O es que no los aprecias tanto como ellos creen?

─No vas a irte. Eres lo suficientemente astuto como para seguir vivo a tu edad a pesar de ser un cuervo. Ambos sabemos que de momento te quedarás con nosotros. Aquí estás a salvo. Debemos ganarnos tu lealtad y tú la nuestra. Ten, ponte esto.

─¿Un harapo maloliente, querida?

─Sí, para cubrir tu armadura. Toma, tus dagas. Trátalas con cuidado. Las he impregnado con una fina capa de veneno.

─Peligro y una dulce belleza. Excitante combinación.

Pero Leliana se ha girado, ya no le escucha, o finge no escucharle. Sobre su coselete de cuero, de indudable corte élfico, se ajusta una bonita capa negra de dama. Y antes de que avancen sigilosamente a través del bosque, Zevran, puede sentir la emoción de la caza, pero esta vez es diferente porque no existe ningún contrato que lo presione, o un cuervo respirando en su nuca.

Tras unas coníferas observan a un grupo de cuatro hombres, llevan con ellos dos muchachas núbiles. Una de ellas ha llorado, la segunda, demuestra una entereza que no posee, seguramente para fortalecer a la otra. Zevran, ha visto a demasiadas putas en su vida como para reconocer en seguida a dos futuras meretrices que no pidieron serlo. Corren buenos tiempos para los malhechores que buscan pecar sin impunidad.

Delante suya, Leliana, mueve la mano indicándole que se mueva. Siguen a los objetivos hasta que se detienen a recoger agua. Y ese, ese es el momento.

─¿Pueden vuesas mercedes compartir un trozo de queso y pan con una refugiada?

La pelirroja acapara la atención, a estas alturas, Zevran, ha aprendido que esta mujer se crece ante los desafíos.

Los hombres han llevado instintivamente la mano hacia la empuñadura de la espada.

─¿Estáis vagando sola por este bosque?

─No, mi sirviente me acompaña. Nos dirigimos a Denerim.

Se miran entre sí y se sonríen con astucia. La bardo ha conseguido que se relajen tanto que, inocentemente, -o así lo creen esos granujas- le dejan acercarse al agua a llenar un odre. Un criado cabizbajo y tembloroso no es rival. Quien no debe escaparse ni sufrir heridas es la chica. No conviene que la carga se pierda antes de llegar a su destino.

El que parece el líder, un calvo regordete, saca del morral un melocotón que muestra a Leliana como una invitación. En cuanto ella trata de tomarlo, él la sujeta por la muñeca, con toda probabilidad, prevé que una dama forcejee y chille, pero no que se mantenga impasible.

─Soltad a las doncellas. Nunca es tarde para la contrición y empezar una nueva vida.

Esta invitación, por las carcajadas que emiten, debe de ser la mejor broma que jamás hayan escuchado.

─¿Qué os parece muchachos? Una señora tan simpática es material de primera. Nosotros le haremos comprender lo que significa en realidad el arrepentimiento. Tendrá toda la vida para reflexionar en ello.

Vuelven a reírse. Una auténtica dama quedaría horrorizada ante tal amenaza, pero Leliana, asesta con la rodilla un fuerte golpe en las partes nobles del calvo, que cae pesadamente al suelo. El hombre que se sitúa a su derecha, se abalanza contra la pelirroja, pero esta, como buena bardo que es posee agilidad, la suficiente como para lanzar una daga mortal al pecho del maleante.

Antes de que los otros dos reaccionen, Zevran, el pobre sirviente olvidado, se coloca a la espalda de uno y corta su garganta. Ese rápido movimiento los deja dos a dos, mas por poco tiempo. Cuando una batalla está perdida carece de sentido seguir peleando, pero hay seres que no saben reconocer una derrota aunque la vivan en propia piel.

Su contrincante lleva espada, él sus dagas. Para quien nunca se haya enfrentado a un experto, esta, puede parecer una lucha desigual. La confianza de su oponente es su ventaja; Zevran, aunque hábil, no es un maestro, pero posee capacidad para leer el cuerpo de su enemigo y cuenta con la ponzoña. Una mera rasgadura supondrá la muerte del otro.

Esgrimiendo la espada, el bandido, se lanza con brío hacia él. Esquivar los golpes es fácil, tan solo requiere tener conocimientos básicos de danza. Con medio giro de vals se pone fuera del alcance del acero, quedando a las espaldas del hombre. Aprovecha la ocasión para lanzarle una patada en el trasero. Se divierte y no lo oculta. En cambio, el granuja, no ha hecho más que enfurecerse y de un tajo pretende sesgarle la cabeza. El elfo se mueve hacia abajo, extiende el puño y lo golpea en el estómago. Rápidamente rueda hacia la izquierda, a tiempo para evitar que vomiten sobre él.

Un grito de muerte se escucha en ese momento. Leliana se esfuerza por empujar al calvo, cuyo cuerpo se le viene encima. Corre junto a ella para ayudarle en su propósito.

Una vez desplomado el cadáver en el suelo, recupera la daga que tiene clavada y se la devuelve a su dueña. Ambos escuchan un crujido. El último bandido se resiste a claudicar, más bien al contrario, es como si prefiriese la muerte a la rendición. Cumplen pues su deseo.

Zevran es el que corta las ligaduras de las doncellas, que al fin son libres.

─Si así lo deseáis, nosotros podemos acompañaros a Denerim.

La bardo ha hablado, pero pronunciar esas palabras mientras limpias tu arma ensangrentada en el pantalón de una de tus víctimas no ofrece mucha seguridad. Tampoco es que unos esclavistas sexuales ayuden a tener fe en la humanidad. Y al primer descuido corren alejándose de allí.

El elfo rebusca en los bolsillos de los cadáveres.

─A los guardias grises no les gusta que expoliemos así a los muertos. No hay honor en ello.

─Tampoco hay honor en la miseria. ¿Saben que han de financiar una guerra, verdad?

─Sí, pero en ese aspecto son los dos muy ingenuos. Que quede entre nosotros de donde han salido estas cosas. En caso de que cuando lleguemos ellos estén en el campamento, mientras yo los entretengo, con discreción, tú le entregas el botín a Morrigan. Ella se encargará de venderlo.

─¿Y cómo explica de dónde saca el dinero?

─De abastecer con hierbas y pócimas al colectivo de los magos.

**La tercera luna creciente**

El cielo comienza a oscurecerse, puede vislumbrarse ya la plateada luna allá en lo alto.

_ "En la tercera luna creciente, la guarda gris se volverá vulnerable. El último vestigio de su vida anterior desaparecerá "._

Las palabras de Flemeth resuenan en su memoria cuando ve llegar a los dos guardas al campamento. Los ojos de la enana delatan confusa tristeza. En verdad, madre, nunca se equivoca en sus premoniciones.

Leliana golpea el puchero con un cucharón indicando que es hora de cenar. La bruja se sitúa frente a Alistair, puede ver cómo observa con preocupación a su compañera gris y a esta responderle con una melancólica sonrisa. La preocupación de él cesa en cuanto se da cuenta de que Zevran está sentado junto a la hoguera sin ligaduras.

Sandal y Bodahn, toman sus respectivas escudillas y se van a cenar a su tienda, por su parte, Sten, prefiere sentarse en un tronco acompañado de El Canino, y Morrigan, ella simplemente toma ejemplo y se va a degustar la cena a su refugio. Esta tarde ya discutió con Leliana a causa del asesino, ahora le toca a Alistair imponer su buen juicio.

La bruja necesita descansar, pues esta noche el segundo turno de guardia le corresponde a ella y a la enana. Le espera un delicado menester en la madrugada.

Mientras apura el dulzón brebaje de la fertilidad, vuelve a pensar en las palabras de Flemeth.

_ "Convertirte en el baluarte sobre el cual pueda apoyarse el desgraciado no es una debilidad, sino una fortaleza. La grandeza de tu misión radica en que al final, en vez de un sacrificio para ellos, sea un regalo que tú les ofreces "._


	13. Encuentros, reencuentros y desencuentros

**Furia**

Alistair se siente impotente, nota la tristeza de ella y sabe que nada puede hacer para erradicarla, pero espera al menos haberla mitigado con la charla y el abrazo, aunque no está seguro de ello, pues él nunca antes había tenido que consolar a una chica; a la pequeña guarda gris sí se le da bien escuchar y reconfortar, así se lo ha demostrado desde que salieron del campamento dalishano.

Poder compartir con ella en profundidad, no superficialmente como hacían antes, la amargura que la ausencia de Duncan le provoca, los buenos momentos con él compartidos y el amor paternal que le tenía, le está ayudando a cicatrizar la herida. Ahora puede decir sin riesgo a mentirse a sí mismo ni a nadie, que se halla en avanzado proceso de superación.

Y, la preocupación que le tiene en vilo se desvanece instantáneamente, en cuanto sus ojos se posan en aquel elfo malnacido que Loghain envió para asesinarlos.

Antes de que pueda pronunciar palabra, Leliana, le coloca la mano en el hombro.

─En algún momento había que desatarlo para que pudiese demostrarnos su valía.

─Cuando abandonásemos Denerim para que le fuese más complicado ponerse en contacto con Howe o con Loghain. Ese era el trato.

─¿Y qué me impediría contactar con ellos una vez alejados de la capital fereldena? Por cierto, ¿te han dicho alguna vez que estás muy guapo cuando te enfadas?

─Esta mañana encontré cerca del campamento a unos hombres que secuestraban a chicas para prostituirlas. Él me ayudó a combatir contra ellos para poder liberar a las prisioneras.

─Fuera de aquí.

La pequeña guarda gris interrumpe la discusión. Entrega a Leliana y a Zevran sendas escudillas de comida.

─Algunas veces me gusta que me dominen.

─Fuera ─, vuelve a repetir impasible, mirando fijamente a Zevran.

La bardo toma del brazo al elfo y se lo lleva de allí, antes de que vuelva a expresar otro comentario desafortunado.

Alistair está furioso. Mira en derredor y se da cuenta de que todo el mundo se ha ido a cenar a otro lado. Tan solo los dos guardas grises se hallan ante la hoguera.

─Siéntate.

─Sí, es hora de que tú y yo mantengamos una conversación acerca de nuestros compañeros de viaje. No pienso permitir que se empañe el honor de tan gran Orden como es la de los guardas grises...

En ese momento, ella saca su espada de la vaina y con fuerza la clava en la tierra, justo al lado de Alistair.

─He dicho que te sientes. ─Al mismo tiempo le proporciona un empujón que le hace dar con el trasero en el suelo. ─Tras Ostagar estaba perdida, pero tú sabías perfectamente qué hacer. Ni el dolor ni el que fuésemos tan solo dos te impidió emprender esta empresa. Tú nos has unido y traído hasta aquí y sin embargo, te empeñas en denostarnos. No pienso volver a consentirte críticas a los miembros del equipo.

»Morrigan se enfrenta desde el primer día a los mismos peligros y necesidades que nosotros. Se afana por poseer un mínimo de conocimientos curativos, aunque nunca ha sido ni será una experta en la materia.

»Puede que Leliana haya acabado con nosotros por las razones equivocadas. Pero no somos quien para juzgarla. Si decimos "salta", ella preguntará "¿hasta dónde?".

»Sí, Sten mató a una familia con sus propias manos, pero si ahora mismo, una horda de engendros tenebrosos con el archidemonio a la cabeza nos atacase, él sería capaz de quedar atrás peleando para permitir que los demás nos salvásemos.

»¿Y qué si Zevran es un asesino? Es cierto que nada le impide acabar su trabajo, pero durante su vida no le han permitido elegir, no ha conocido el auténtico valor de la amistad, puede que experimentar la vida junto a nosotros consiga hacerle cambiar.

»Que yo sepa, desde el principio de los tiempos, los guardias grises, compusieron sus filas con gentes de todo tipo. Siempre han abundado entre ellos los parias, hombres y mujeres salvados de la horca por el derecho de invocación.

»Nuestros compañeros no son perfectos, como tampoco lo fue ni lo es ningún guarda gris, pero han tomado una decisión valiente: unirse a nosotros a sabiendas del peligro. Lo fácil es huir, pero enfrentarse a la Ruina acero en mano como auténticos héroes anónimos que aceptan la muerte por único destino, eso es tener coraje. De ti depende nuestra unión, así que dime ¿qué los diferencia a ellos de nosotros? ─. Y sin darle tiempo a contestar, toma su espada y se gira alejándose de allí.

Alistair queda solo ante la hoguera, reflexionando. Esta noche incluso el mabari le ha abandonado.

**La reina de los mares orientales**

Isabela contempla el mar desde la cubierta del barco. Todavía se ven las ondas que el ancla formó al hundirse. A parte de eso, nada. Demasiada tranquilidad. En unos días el cielo se cubrirá de nubes, seguidamente comenzará a llover y a soplar suavemente el viento, luego, todo irá _in crescendo, _desembocando en un fuerte temporal. Este es sin duda, el mejor momento que podrían haber elegido para atracar.

Tras pasar meses en el mar, tiene tantas ganas como sus chicos de desquitarse durante semanas en Denerim. Hay que quemar el botín de guerra, saciar la concupiscencia y calmar la sed devoradora. Si en el transcurso de esta impetuosa voracidad se desata algún duelo a muerte, el placer pude llegar incluso a duplicarse.

El mejor lugar que posee Denerim para alcanzar tal grado de diversión es "La Perla". La tripulación de "la llamada de la sirena" es una asidua del local. Limpieza, buen licor, cartas y una madame sin escrúpulos, dispuesta a satisfacer todos los placeres de la carne, sean cuales sean.

Todavía no ha discurrido una hora desde que entró en la taberna y ya se halla inmersa en una reyerta. No existe nada mejor en el mundo que el entrechocar del acero para sentir la plenitud de la vida.

Cercena el muslo de uno. Raja el hombro del que está a su izquierda y lanza una patada a la rodilla del tercer hombre contra el que se enfrenta. Las dagas se le deslizan en las manos como si formasen parte de ella. Le produce también un corte en la barriga al que se sujeta la pierna herida y, cuando corta en la pantorrilla al que ya antes había lesionado en el hombro, sus contrincantes se escabullen como alma que lleva el diablo.

Se gira, pues lleva unos minutos respirando un perfume de los caros, un aroma a tomillo y limón entremezclado con cuero se expande por el local. Sabe que tan solo existe una persona en el mundo que desprenda tan peculiar fragancia: Zevran Arainai.

En efecto, el joven elfo, sentado con las piernas cruzadas, la observa con una sonrisa desafiante. A su vera, una joven pelirroja le acompaña.

**Encuentros, reencuentros y desencuentros**

Leliana no puede evitar que la angustia devore su estómago y se instale en su garganta. Después de que ella y Zevran se deshicieran esta mañana en el bosque de aquellos sucios proxenetas, el orgullo y la esperanza la inundaron. Creyó con total sinceridad que tal gesto se ganaría el favor de Alistair y Morrigan, los últimos reductos a caer. Sin embargo, el ex-templario continua mostrándose apático hacia el elfo, incapaz de creer que la nobleza pueda habitar en él. Y a estas horas de la noche, la devota muchacha, es consciente de que el cuervo puede acabar malparado si la enana no consigue convencer al terco guarda, al cual le cuesta tanto perdonar.

Aparta la escudilla hacia un lado y saca la bonita capa negra que Bodahn le regaló cuando estuvo enferma. Todavía huele a sangre, tierra y resina. Si al final el elfo es expulsado del grupo, la culpa será suya, solo suya y de sus ansias por tomarse la justicia por la mano.

Entre el turno de vigilancia y el insomnio, la mañana acaba llegando con demasiada dilación. El desayuno es el más silencioso que jamás hayan compartido.

Alistair determina cómo se dividirán para realizar los trabajos que tienen pendientes. Él se irá con Sten y El Canino, al resto les encarga que se ocupen de limpiar de maleantes los callejones de Denerim.

Nadie dice nada, ni siquiera Morrigan osa hacer una chanza. Siempre ha criticado al chico por su falta de intrepidez. Es más que evidente que aprueba este cambio de actitud.

Cumplen su cometido, mas en ningún momento se hace alusión a lo sucedido ayer. Leliana se traga la curiosidad que pugna por salir.

Al atardecer se separan. Morrigan necesita unas botas nuevas, así que ella y la guarda se dirigen a las "maravillas de Thedas", no sin antes pedirles que pasen por la taberna del "noble raído" para hablar con los irregulares de Blackstone.

─Nos vemos en el campamento. Portaos bien y no llaméis la atención ─. Son las palabras de despedida de la enana.

No hace ni un minuto que las chicas se han ido cuando Zevran, toca el brazo de la pelirroja.

─Necesito un favor, encanto. Me alojaba en un burdel llamado "La Perla". En mi precipitada marcha me dejé allí algunos objetos personales, incluidas unas monedas de oro.

─¿Y qué ocurre si alguien te espera para hacerte pagar por tu traición?

─Es delicioso saber que te preocupas tanto por mí, pero no lo hagas cariño. Estoy seguro de que de existir tal persona, se encuentra tan entretenida con las rameras que ni percibirá nuestra llegada. En "La Perla", son unas excelentes profesionales del placer.

Ella reflexiona un instante; puede ser peligroso, pero por otra parte, andan escasos de oro. Quizás sea temerario, pero no tanto como enfrentarse contra un archidemonio o desafiar al regente de Ferelden.

Entre las mesas de la taberna del prostíbulo, una mujer lucha contra tres hombres. Echa mano de sus dagas, mas Zevran le impide sacarlas.

─No necesita nuestra ayuda, preciosa. Sola lo conseguirá. Aprendió a luchar con uno de los mejores.

La pelirroja sabe que habla de sí mismo y, tomando ejemplo de él, se sienta a observar.

El elfo está en lo cierto, la dama en cuestión, consigue hacer huir a sus oponentes con gran facilidad.

Una pirata, como bardo, Leliana, está impresionada, jamás ha conocido a una filibustero. Miles de preguntas bullen en su cabeza, grandes gestas pueden trazarse a partir de las vivencias de Isabela, también heroicas canciones. Sin dudarlo un instante, sugiere que relajadamente se tomen unas cervezas, necesita aprovechar esta oportunidad única.

─Leliana, querida, lo cierto es que cuando Isabela y yo hablamos de ponernos al día, pensamos en pasar un momento a solas ─. Comenta Zevran una hora más tarde.

─Por supuesto, no os preocupéis. Voy a por otra ronda. Dejaré que os toméis el tiempo que necesitéis.

Se levanta para dirigirse a la barra, ve a la madame caminando por el local, puede acercarse a ella y charlar para ceder más espacio a los dos viejos amigos.

─Gracias. Eres encantadora. Sabía que lo comprenderías. Nos vemos en el "noble raído".

La trovadora se detiene. Es consciente inmediatamente del doble sentido de la petición que le han hecho. ¿Cómo ha podido ser tan simple? Ahora no puede desdecirse sin mostrar su ingenuidad.

─¡Oh! ¿Pero cuánto tardaréis? ─ tan pronto como lo pregunta, nota el azoramiento en su faz.

─Soy un amante dedicado, siempre me entrego por completo a la causa. Pero no temas. Regresaré a tiempo para cumplir con nuestras obligaciones. ─Detrás de él, la pirata asiente con la cabeza, mientras le dirige una sonrisa cargada de picardía.

Y Leliana abochornada, ve cómo se alejan de allí. No solo le han proporcionado alguna que otra anécdota memorable, sino que también le conceden tiempo para componer.

Dos horas y media en el prostíbulo es lo que aguarda. Considerando que ha sido más que suficiente, viaja hasta el punto de encuentro. Todavía no han llegado. Sale de la cantina y camina por la plaza esperando ver surgir pronto a la pareja. El día comienza a enfriarse, la noche no tardará en llegar. Los mercaderes se dedican ya a recoger sus puestos.

Al fin los ve aparecer. Vienen riéndose despreocupadamente.

─Ya era hora ─. Les interpela tan pronto se acercan. ─En cuanto la oscuridad cubra con su manto el cielo, en el campamento se preocuparán por nuestra ausencia.

Camina delante de ellos,aprisa, desea cumplir cuanto antes el encargo que la guarda le pidió. Abre la puerta y se adentra.

─Cuando Zevran y yo nos ponemos al día nos tomamos nuestro tiempo. Creía que no...

Leliana se detiene repentinamente e Isabela choca contra ella. Acaba de darse cuenta de que ha entrado en una casa situada frente a la taberna.

─¿Quiénes sois? ─un joven les aborda en cuanto los ve. ─¿Traéis noticias del hermano Genitivi?

A pesar de la confusión, no se disculpa. En vez de ello se interna más en aquel hogar. Como novicia ha escuchado hablar del hermano Genitivi. La curiosidad por saber de él no es la única que le incita a continuar preguntando, pues una mirada rápida a sus compañeros le indica que también ellos, maestros del engaño, palpan algo extraño en el ambiente.

La desconfianza y la fe conceden segundas oportunidades, pero tan solo a aquellos que sepan buscar en los pozos más insondables.

En este caso, les es revelado un mago de sangre, un cadáver y la más magna búsqueda de la historia: la urna de las cenizas sagradas.

─El mago mencionó a los caballeros del arl Eamon. Estoy convencida de que los envió a una muerte segura. Debemos hablar con Alistair. Ese hombre lo crió y él confía en que muchos se hallan en busca de su cura. Necesita saber cuanto antes lo que está sucediendo.

**Padres, hijos y hermanos.**

El guarda gris afila su espada. Su compañera de Orden lo observa, hasta que al fin se decide y avanza, acortando la distancia que los separa.

Se acomoda a su lado, mientras el ex-templario la mira de reojo, sin cesar en su tarea.

─Toma, te he traído algo. ─Le ofrece una taza de barro, ante su indiferencia la coloca en el suelo, cerca de él. ─Es té. Morrigan acaba de prepararlo.

─Mujer, ¿pretendes reconciliarte conmigo con una reconfortante bebida candente?

─Tú y yo estábamos perdidos cuando Duncan nos encontró. Con sangre nos unió, convirtiéndonos en hermanos y Loghain, él bendijo nuestra unión con violencia y traición. Los hermanos se apoyan por encima y a pesar de todo. No ha lugar para reproches, pues los dos actuamos según nuestros dictados de conciencia, aunque la causa fuese equivocada.

Tras un largo silencio, en el que solo se escucha la piedra contra el acero, ella vuelve a hablar.

»¿Sabes? Esta tarde, uno de los bandidos contra los que nos enfrentamos, tiró una bomba de ácido contra nosotros. Finalizada la pelea, Leliana recitó una parábola del Cantar de la luz. Morrigan inició una de sus duras críticas contra la Capilla. Iba tan entregada a esta causa que, sin darse cuenta, pisó ácido del que se había derramado en el suelo. Una de sus botas comenzó a corroerse. Consiguió sacarla a tiempo, pero tuvo que caminar descalza por las calles de Denerim hasta que encontramos una tienda en la que comprarle otras.

»¿Eso que veo es una sonrisa? ─Con ligereza entrechoca hombro contra hombro, desencadenando un dueto de risas. Por primera vez en la jornada, la reconciliación araña el corazón del joven.

─¿Ya no estás tan triste? ─Al verla bajar la cabeza, continua. ─He visto que hoy estrujabas entre las manos un pergamino.

─Una carta que mi padre me envió antes de morir ─, ha tardado en contestar, lo mira con una lejana tristeza.

─Lo siento, yo no lo sabía. Nunca lo mencionaste.

Con cierto temor, el muchacho suelta la piedra de afilar y deja caer la mano sobre la de ella, intentando infundirle comprensión.

─No es que yo haya sido muy comunicativa. No podías saberlo ─. Inspira con fuerza antes de proseguir. ─El día que las puertas de Orzammar se cerraron tras de mí, ese día lloré a toda mi familia como si hubiese muerto, igual que yo lo había hecho para ellos. Para mi padre éramos su legado, personas de las que sentirse orgulloso cuando alcanzábamos un logro. Al final descubrió que nos había prodigado más orgullo que amor, que era un narcisista y que fue nuestra perdición.

»Cuando la llama de la vida está presta a apagarse, nos arrepentimos de nuestros errores, nos hacemos más sabios. Es injusto alcanzar esta comprensión cuando ya no hay vuelta atrás.

»Voy a serte sincera, nunca fue un buen padre, pero es el único que he conocido y a nuestra manera nos queríamos. Me entristece pensar en su soledad final, profunda y amarga. Saber que no estuve con él en ese trance final es una carga que portaré hasta el final de los días.

─¿Éramos? ¿Tienes hermanos, madre, un hogar al que regresar cuando esto finalice?

─Mi madre murió siendo niña. Y sí, tenía dos hermanos, ahora sólo me queda uno:tú, allá donde estés ese será en el futuro mi hogar. Ya no tengo dónde regresar, todo aquel que un día me conoció, excepto Gorim, me considera y me prefiere muerta. Y así habría sido seguramente de no haber encontrado a Duncan.

El joven no sabe qué decir. Es una historia trágica, por no mencionar la parte que le toca, le abruma y, el tú que ella acaba de pronunciar, todavía reverbera en su interior.

Un rumor de pisadas apresuradas se escucha. El ex-templario retira su mano de la de la chica, vuelve a tomar la piedra de afilar.

─Alistair, tenemos que hablar contigo. Es algo que te influye personalmente a ti, aunque también incumbe a todo el grupo.

Leliana se masajea la muñeca nerviosa, a su vera, Zevran sujeta el cuaderno de notas del hermano Genitivi.

La bardo tiene razón, el arl Eamon no sólo es el hombre que crió a Alistair, es también una importante pieza en el tablero de ajedrez con el que juegan.

Lady Aeducan desliza con sutileza los dedos por la espalda del muchacho, cuando él ladea el rostro buscando sus ojos, ella asiente. Acaban de descubrir que no están solos. La iniciación, además de corromper la sangre y acortar la vida, hermana a las personas.


	14. Un hombre de honor

**Aprovecho para agradecer_ a Dianyan sus valiosos consejos y palabras cargadas de ánimos. Y tú, lector anónimo, gracias por leerme y llegar hasta aquí. Aunque seas silencioso, tu presencia significa mucho para mí._**

* * *

**Vendaval **

Loghain exige pleitesía y tierras a quienes no se doblegan ante él como soberano. El rumor proviene del oeste de Denerim, desde donde piden protección a la Capilla por no saber a quien más encomendarse, ante la visión de una guerra civil.

El Teyrn Mac Tir, es un sagaz general, pues envía un pequeño grupo a hacerse con los territorios que reclama. Busca ganar con discreción. Un obstáculo le impide alzarse con el triunfo de su voluntad, los guardas grises continúan su cruzada contra él. Se hace así más que evidente, que el asesino de los cuervos ha fallado en su cometido.

El Bann, agradecido ante la ayuda inesperada, gratifica al peculiar grupo su intervención con un banquete. No sólo han salvado sus tierras, también han evitado que los pocos hombres buenos del bannorn que no marcharon a Ostagar, sigan respirando. Son ya demasiadas las familias rotas, en una lucha que no ha hecho sino comenzar.

La comida es copiosa; se agradece el sentarse en un banco a la mesa. Lo más celebrado es el abanico de fruta fresca, el capón asado, así como el pan recién hecho, todo ello, deja un buen sabor de boca a los comensales, quienes no degustan alimentos tan variados en el día a día.

Lo que les pide el cuerpo tras la ingesta es una buena siesta, pero la sombra del deber está siempre presente. Aprovechan lo que queda de tarde para avanzar hacia Calenhad. Si se concentran en el camino, puede que consigan llegar al día siguiente por la mañana. Un par de días después, más o menos cuando hayan cumplido su cometido en el Círculo, Bodahn y su hijo les saldrán al paso.

Encabezan la marcha, igual que siempre, los dos guardas grises. Desde la noche en la que hablaron, teniendo tan solo a la hoguera por testigo, el grupo se encuentra más unido. Se percibe cuando luchan o al término del día, mientras alrededor del fuego cenan, compartiendo además sugerencias e ideas.

Cruzan una pequeña aldea, donde sus pobladores, ajenos a la Ruina, trabajan los campos. En una de las fincas, un muchacho orondo, sentado sobre un montículo de tierra, vigila un rebaño de ovejas. En su regazo reposa un paquete envuelto con tela de lino. Con delicadeza, descubre lo que esconde el fardo. Dorados círculos de masa dulce horneada, desprenden un delicioso aroma.

Una gran sombra se instala súbitamente frente al pastorcillo. Cuando éste levanta la vista, un gigante con el pelo blanco trenzado, se halla ante él.

─Cuando los engendros tenebrosos aparezcan, tu obesidad te impedirá correr lo suficiente como para salvarte. Dame esas galletas si quieres tener una posibilidad. ─Con terror contenido, el chico, deposita los dulces en la enorme palma de la mano extendida junto a su cara. ─De ahora en adelante deja de ser tan goloso y aprende a correr si quieres vivir.

Sten intenta alcanzar al grupo, todavía no se ha alejado cuando escucha al muchacho sollozar. Ni siquiera vuelve la vista atrás. La vida es una lucha constante, donde tan solo los más fuertes sobreviven y, sin lugar a dudas, ese zagal necesita fortalecerse.

El qunari se siente orgulloso de la gran ayuda que acaba de prestar.

El silencio bajo el que siempre impera, es probablemente, el principal motivo de que nadie haya notado que se ha rezagado. Guarda en su mochila el botín, entre las mantas, como si de un frágil objeto se tratase. Llueve sin cesar y no desea que se moje algo tan preciado.

Según discurre el día y el camino, el clima se va agitando cada vez más y más.

─Esto seguirá empeorando. En unas horas nos encontraremos en medio de un temporal. No podemos acampar, el fuerte viento se llevará las tiendas. Debemos buscar una posada para pasar la noche. Y desde luego, hay que alejarse de los árboles.

Todos escuchan con respeto las palabras de la saarebas, Sten incluido. Hubo un tiempo en el que Morrigan le provocaba cierto temor, tanto poder mágico concentrado en aquellas manos, sin un arvaarad que velase por ella y el daño que podía causar, pero eso era antes, antes de compartir pan, lucha y recorrido con ella.

El consejo es sabio, mas la naturaleza les rodea, así que será complicado esquivar el ramaje en cuanto comience el vendaval.

No eliges lo que te depara el futuro, tan solo te enfrentas a los acontecimientos con decisión y valor.

El cielo se torna oscuro, como un alma ante el pecado y sin embargo, no son ni las seis. A lo lejos, se divisa una colina, en sus mientes está la idea de intentar rodearla, pero cuando ya casi la han alcanzado, los guardas se detienen en seco, cruzan miradas y antes de que levanten la mano para indicarles a los que van tras ellos que se paren, todos saben que adelante les aguarda un grupo de engendros.

Sten ha rogado a los guardas grises que le enseñen a detectar a esos seres infernales, tal y como ellos hacen. Se niegan a semejante propósito, argumentando que tan sólo alguien que pertenezca a la Orden puede poseer tal habilidad. Es un secreto de guerra que desde la primera Ruina han guardado durante generaciones de guardas. No serán ellos quienes lo desvelen, y el qunari no puede recriminárselo, más bien al contrario, admira la inquebrantabilidad de los dos guerreros.

Todos se mueven en silencio, acatando las órdenes que gestualmente les van dando. Es imperante que actúen con rapidez, la percepción fluctúa en ambos sentidos, si ellos saben lo que hay unos metros más allá, los engendros también pueden sentirlos, al menos a los guardas.

Leliana, Zevran y Morrigan se quedan en la retaguardia, los unos tensan los arcos, la saarebas alza su callado mágico; los cuatro restantes, toman posiciones para lanzarse a la carga, en cuanto los primero virotes salgan disparados.

"_No dejes que te muerdan o te corromperán"_. El consejo que le dieron el primer día, resuena en su cabeza en cada batalla.

Las flechas pasan silbando, una mano se mueve indicando que es ahora o nunca. El qunari, corre todo lo que se lo permite su gran cuerpo. Un ogro se congela en plena carrera. Con este gesto, la bruja le concede unos breves instantes, los suficientes como para acabar con los tres genlocks que pretenden abalanzarse contra él. El Canino salta sobre uno de ellos, hincándole los dientes en la yugular, obligándole a caer de espaldas al suelo.

Sten no mira a su alrededor, se concentra en su objetivo final. Echa hacia atrás los brazos, sujetando horizontalmente el mandoble y con paciencia aguarda, aguarda, aguarda... hasta que casi el que va en cabeza se halla sobre él, entonces mueve adelante el espadón, ensartando de un solo tajo a sus dos enemigos.

Intenta llegar junto al ogro, antes de que el encantamiento de congelación desaparezca. Usa la empuñadura de su arma para quebrar la mano derecha de la bestia, provocando que, al desvanecerse el hechizo, ésta lance un chillido infernal.

De reojo ve una sombra en uno de sus flancos. Es El Canino que acude en su ayuda. Viene mostrando sus dientes con rabia, rabia que deja que se desboque como quien exhala un suspiro.

Mano a mano acorralan al ogro, el uno desgarrándole la carne, el otro partiéndole uno de los cuernos, por el cual no cesa de sangrar profusamente. Esta herida hace que enloquezca, como un animal herido agazapado que es consciente de su inminente muerte. Se vuelve temerario y trata de embestir contra Sten, que se echa a un lado en el último segundo mientras estira una pierna con la que le pone la zancadilla. El gigantesco ser cae, desatando una lluvia de barro en cuanto llega al suelo. Se revuelve como una lombriz, pero el qunari se ha subido sobre él, clavando una y otra vez el mandoble en aquella correosa y maloliente carne. Es el fin, su fin, doloroso y rebozado en miseria.

Cuando Sten se gira, ve que todavía quedan dos enemigos en pie, los guardas se baten contra otro ogro, los demás tienen por contrincante un hechicero. Los engendros no deberían saber usar magia, si ya de por sí es peligrosa, como sierva del mal es la desgracia hecha carne putrefacta.

A pesar del odio que les tiene a los magos, la balanza se decanta por los guardas, son menos y su enemigo todavía parece poseer mucha energía y vitalidad.

─¡Por los guardias grises! ─El qunari más que vociferar, parece que ruge.

Es el grito de guerra de Alistair, con el que siempre emprende las batallas. Tan sólo escucharlo, a Sten le infunde valor, la sensación de que forma parte de algo único e irrepetible. Espera con esta exclamación transmitir fuerza y esperanza a sus compañeros de armas, que se defienden con fiereza del gigante al que se enfrentan.

Aprovecha el empecinamiento que la bestia tiene para con los dos soldados grises y, mientras éstos usan los escudos con destreza, el qunari se sitúa tras el sucio monstruo, pasándole la afilada hoja de su arma desde el costado izquierdo hasta la rabadilla. Ha llamado su atención y ahora se concentra en él, olvidando momentáneamente al otro par de oponentes. Alistair lo golpea en la herida recién abierta y en cuanto se gira hacia él, salta con decisión sobre el ogro al mismo tiempo que clava la espada en el descomunal pecho, allí donde se supone que se halla su corazón, si es que en realidad puede llegar a poseer uno. Sten y la enana, se lanzan a las piernas del sucio engendro para hacerle tambalear y evitar que Alistair sufra repercusiones.

"_Ha sido una buena lucha"._ Es lo primero que piensa al pasar la mano por el rostro, limpiando el barro entremezclado con sangre que le ha salpicado, tarea en la que tampoco es que deba esmerarse mucho, ya que la lluvia se encargará de lavar esa mugre, igual que se ocupará de borrar las huellas que van dejando a su paso.

Casi no se detienen a recuperarse, el temporal progresa inexorable, así pues, ellos deben proseguir adelante, siempre adelante.

El viento se intensifica a cada paso que dan. Es complicado moverse, a algunos les cuesta más que a otros. La lluvia no moja, azota. Hace horas que dejó de haber charcos, ahora una riada de agua se niega a abandonar sus tobillos. Cruzan un lodazal. La guarda gris se queda estancada, con el barro por encima de las rodillas. Se tambalea hacia atrás por causa del vendaval.

El qunari lleva al mabari en el regazo, observa cómo Alistair se gira y le tiende una mano a la enana, ayudándole a enderezarse y sin soltarla, continua caminando arrastrándola tras de sí.

A Morrigan y a Zevran, poseedores de un cuerpo famélico y a medio vestir como suelen ir, tampoco les va mucho mejor, así que deciden que Sten abrirá la marcha. Usarán una cuerda atada a la cintura de cada uno para ir todos unidos. El temporal es implacable con ellos, menos aún ayuda que, la única iluminación sea la luz cenital que de vez en cuando ofrecen los relámpagos. Caminan hasta el alba, que es cuando llegan al lago Calenhad. El cansancio se refleja en sus rostros, tiritan de frío, la lluvia se les ha calado en los huesos. Y aunque las rachas de viento más fuerte han remitido, el mal tiempo persiste.

El qunari golpea con fuerza la puerta de la posada. Ha de insistir, pues la tormenta semeja que impide que se escuchen los impactos del puño contra la madera. En su regazo, el mabari tiembla.

El posadero les abre con la saya de dormir todavía puesta. El interior de la taberna es reconfortante, aunque el fuego de la chimenea se haya apagado hace horas.

Pasarán allí unos cuantos días, hasta que el temporal escampe y ellos mejoren, ya que el inclemente clima ha hecho mella en la salud del grupo, así como magulladuras menores por causa del ramaje que les ha fustigado. De todas formas, no hay barquero que pueda trasportarlos, pues el servicio está inoperativo, al menos hasta que deje de considerarse peligroso cruzar las negras aguas que conducen al Círculo.

**Un hombre de honor**

Antes de que el rey de Ferelden les congregase para que acudiesen a Ostagar, muchos de ellos ya sabían que se hallaban ante una Ruina. No sólo los informes del Guarda comandante fereldeno lo atestiguaban, pues los síntomas de la llamada se habían intensificado en los más veteranos y, los recién iniciados sufrían terribles pesadillas, peores que de costumbre.

Lo más complicado no fue reunir a todos los guardas grises de Orlais y sus chèvaliers, sino mantenerse impacientes en la frontera cuando les llegó la orden de regresar a sus hogares, sin explicaciones, tan sólo incertidumbre.

Una cosa está clara, la Ruina sigue vigente, iniciando su extensión por toda la tierra.

A la par que la contraorden de avanzar, llegan soldados hasta los territorios limítrofes, impidiendo que nadie entre o salga de Orlais, ni tan siquiera un mero comerciante.

Como guardas grises tienen un deber, no pueden simplemente olvidar que la quinta ruina se halla ahí. Tras mucho deliberar, deciden que hay que investigar qué sucede; el asunto se torna apremiante desde la noche en la que, escuchan a la soldadesca fereldena, hablar acerca de la defunción del rey Cailan y las incógnitas sobre la sucesión, debido a la ausencia de descendencia.

El rumor se expande en minutos por el campamento de los orlesianos, igual que el fuego en la santabárbara de un barco.

La solución está clara, como el agua que muestra su fondo, es imperante que la misión se lleve a cabo por tan sólo un hombre. Sobre todo, deben pasar desapercibidos; sin soberano, sus vecinos podrían mostrarse reacios, incluso violentos si ven entrar fuerzas armadas en sus territorios. El pasado, a pesar de los años transcurridos, sigue pesando en las almas de los hombres.

Cuando su Guarda Comandante expone el plan, los veteranos son los primeros en romper filas presentándose voluntarios. Muchos tienen amigos o conocidos entre los guardias fereldenos y, absolutamente todos, respetan a la persona que allí los representa: Duncan.

Y a pesar de la gran cantidad de personas que están predispuestas a colaborar, la elección es rápida, no hay lugar a dudas, necesitan a alguien que conozca el mapa por el que ha de moverse.

En el fondo, Riordan, ya sabía que él sería el elegido. Mentalmente agradece a Andraste la oportunidad que le brinda. Su partida no se demora más que unas horas, la ligereza de equipaje con que viajará, ayuda a agilizar los preparativos.

El cierre de fronteras no es ningún problema, siempre existe un punto carente de vigilancia -en este caso, cercano a las montañas-, y la oportunidad de aprovecharlo. Sabe que el viaje que emprende puede no tener retorno, pero no va a echarse atrás, eso jamás, aún menos estando en juego la vida de uno de los mayores hombres de honor que ha conocido y del que, orgullosamente, puede llamarse amigo.

"_En la guerra victoria. En la paz vigilancia. En la muerte sacrificio"._

El lema de la Orden acude a sus mientes, sus dedos acarician el colgante que lleva al cuello, ese que recuerda a los que no consiguieron superar la iniciación.

Al principio trata de evitar el contacto humano, se hace innecesario buscar problemas internacionales. Camina hacia Orzammar para tomar el camino real. Unos días antes de alcanzarlo, al detenerse a comer, sentado contra el muro de un molino; escucha a un par de hombres hablar, mientras descargan el grano de una carreta.

─...por algo fueron expulsados en su día de Ferelden. Maric cometió un gran error al restablecer la Orden. Y aunque él ya no esté, al menos tenemos a Loghain que vela por el pueblo.

Al introducirse en el recinto, sus voces se pierden como la oscuridad en la noche, así como el resto de la conversación, pero Riordan no necesita que le aclaren lo que acaba de oír, ni que le confeccionen un diagrama explicativo para saber que hacían referencia a los guardas grises.

"_¡Oh Duncan, Duncan! ¿Qué ha ocurrido?"_. El temor le asalta, sea lo que sea que está sucediendo, sin lugar a dudas, tiene que ver con la muerte del rey Cailan.

Riordan, guarda en su morral un trozo de pan a medio comer. El apetito se le ha retirado, el cansancio se ha mitigado. Toma un trago, se levanta y retoma el camino.

Han pasado unas horas desde el incidente del molino, cuando se encuentra con un mercader cambiando la rueda de su carro. Se detiene a ayudarle. Comienzan a hablar, al principio sobre el tiempo, prosiguen con la cosecha de este año y, en cuanto nota que el comerciante se ha soltado, le pregunta por los rumores que se cuentan en los caminos. Le ofrece un trago de vino para incitarle a explayarse.

Lo que le relata "_no es bueno, nada bueno"_, piensa mientras acepta un poco de pescado en salazón que le ofrecen como agradecimiento. Se despide y se aleja de allí. Necesita estar solo. Reflexionar.

La última vez que vio a Duncan, tras evitar el tema durante unos días, al final, la noche anterior a que su amigo partiese, delante de un buen fuego, Riordan abordó la cuestión: la llamada. Porque si él tenía pesadillas, Duncan también debía estar sufriendo el temido fin. Habían iniciado la aventura de ser guardias grises juntos y, juntos la acabarían en los Caminos de las profundidades. El pacto fue sellado con una mirada, un alzamiento de copa y una palmada en el hombro.

Un poco después de aquella reunión, llegó el primer informe del Guarda Comandante fereldeno, en el que informaba sobre la Ruina. Ninguna misiva personal lo acompañaba, pero Riordan sabía que aquel mensaje venía implícito: "_Moriremos por aquello que fuimos creados"_.

La persona que él conoce se halla muy alejada de la figura de Sophia Dryden, o de un guarda rivaíno más interesado en política que en cuidar del inocente, él jamás asesinaría a su rey, aún menos al hijo de Maric, su amigo. No traicionaría a su Orden, ni aquello por lo que siempre había luchado. No. Debe llegar a la verdad. Lo que ha escuchado no son más que falacias indignas de un hombre de honor como Duncan_._

Algún guardia gris debe haberse salvado. No es posible que todos hayan muerto. Y sin embargo, su amigo ha expirado, de lo contrario habría hecho lo imposible por llegar a Orlais, a ellos.

No desea llorar, pero entonces el recuerdo de Fiona y Duncan sentados a la mesa, uno junto al otro, riendo, surge en su memoria. Interrumpe su andar en seco.

Fiona. Si consigue regresar con vida, ella se merece que sea Riordan quien le dé la noticia en persona. Nadie echará tanto de menos a Duncan como Fiona, su amiga, hermana y confidente. Unas lágrimas brotan con timidez pensando en la sonrisa de la elfa cada vez que veía llegar a Duncan._ "___Puede que fuese su hora, pero no se merecía morir en la ignominia. Ojalá, al menos, haya tenido una buena muerte. La de un héroe".__

En su congoja rememora Pináculo, la cuna de su infancia y adolescencia. Ha de pasar cerca de allí camino a Denerim. Los Cousland son gente íntegra y de paz, vale la pena detenerse en el lugar para hablar con el Teyrn o su esposa, con seguridad, ellos podrán aclararle dudas y arrojar luz a tan espinoso asunto.

Saca una vitela en blanco e inicia una carta para avisar a la noble familia de su llegada.

__Estimado Teyrn Bryce Cousland:__

__Mi nombre es Riordan, quizás no me recuerde, pero me crié en Pináculo, lugar que abandoné cuando pasé a formar parte de las filas de los guardias grises, hace ya más de vente años.__

__Me dirijo a usted...__


	15. Errores del pasado

**Quiero** **aprovechar para agradecer a Katzempire y a Dianyan que me recomendasen el libro "El trono usurpado" de David Gaider. Hace poco que lo he leído y se nota en la primera parte, en la que introduzco un ligero destripe.  
**

* * *

**Todo por Ferelden**

Los hombres le rodean, aguardan a que haga frente a Rowan, él se niega a luchar, pero al final, la terquedad de ella se impone. En mitad del combate, la joven le reprocha furibunda que no está poniendo todo su empeño. Así que se acerca peligrosamente a él y le pregunta porqué.

─¿Por qué qué?

─Ya lo sabes.

─Era necesario.

─Era mi hijo. Lo llevé nueve meses en mi vientre, lo sostuve entre mis brazos. Estaba tan indefenso... ojalá lo hubieses visto ─. Se hace un violento silencio ─. Si se pareciese más a mí y menos a él ─Loghain sabe que habla de Maric ─¿lo hubieses abandonado como lo hiciste?

─Si se pareciese más a ti no habría tomado las decisiones que tomó, pensaría en Ferelden como tú lo hacías, escucharía mis consejos y su muerte no habría tenido lugar.

─Todo por Ferelden, siempre por Ferelden, anteponiéndola a todo sin importar cuántos ni quiénes nos perdamos por el camino.

Rowan se aleja, de espaldas a él contempla un acantilado desde el borde. El viento mece sus rizos acastañados. Vuelve la cara hacia él y sus ojos grisáceos brillan acuosos.

─¿Por qué? ─Esta parte del sueño la conoce muy bien, lleva años repitiéndose. Ya no habla de Cailan, su vástago, sino de ellos.

─Te lloré Rowan, no sabes cuánto, no me mires así, una honda aflicción me embargó, todavía hoy arrastro esa pesada piedra.

─¿Y qué me importan ya tus lágrimas? Tan sólo deseaba verte una última vez. Me hubiese bastado con que cogieses mi mano unos segundos, pero me denegaste incluso una despedida.

─Lo siento Rowan ─, ha titubeado antes de hablar ─, tenía miedo de enfrentarme a tu mirada. Sabía que no poseía las fuerzas suficientes para ver cómo se apagaba tu luz.

Pero la reina ya no le escucha, se ha desvanecido ente la niebla, en las brumas del tiempo.

El Teyrn se levanta del lecho, ya no podrá volver a dormir por mucho que lo intente. Comienza así pues para él un nuevo día, lleno de acuciantes problemas y escasez de dinero.

Se coloca sobre su ropa la pesada armadura, pues aunque no cree que nadie en su sano juicio vaya a atacar el palacio real, corren tiempos convulsos y, aprendió hace mucho que cuando el peligro acecha, es mejor prevenir.

La Rowan de la primera parte de su sueño, no es más que un fiel reflejo de las calumnias que se vierten contra él por los que se han sublevado contra la corona. Sí, abandonó a Cailan, porque se negaba a razonar, cegado como estaba por los relatos de los guardias grises y por el imperio orlesiano, aprieta los puños con furia al pensar en estos últimos; son muchos los que consideran que Ostagar se perdió por su causa. Necios. Aquella batalla estaba perdida incluso antes de iniciarse. El rey lo sabía, muchos de los que estuvieron allí lo comprendieron en cuanto vieron el grueso de la horda y sin embargo, continuaron adelante, desecharon la posibilidad de detener aquella locura, un sinsentido que se hallaba destinado a debilitarles como ejército, como país.

Para muchos él ha dejado de ser un héroe, el héroe del río Dane, y se ha convertido en un traidor, todo porque su buen juicio se negó a contribuir a la fabricación de viudas y huérfanos aquel día. No obstante, aunará todos los recursos y fuerzas que pueda para demostrarles lo equivocados que están, para salvar Ferelden de la caída una vez más.

Cada día llegan más refugiados a Denerim por causa de los engendros. Sabe que las Ruinas duran años, se van expandiendo poco a poco, calcula que para cuando el archidemonio se haga ver, él ya liderará un gran ejército capaz de repeler la oscuridad que arrastran tras de sí.

Sale de su cuarto. Los dos soldados que vigilan la puerta se tensan en cuanto lo ven. Intuye por su caras, que se encontraban bostezando, con ganas de irse a descansar, así que les concede permiso para que se retiren.

Como cada mañana, tras soñar con la difunta soberana, mientras camina hacia las adversidades a las que ha de hacer frente, escruta cada piedra del castillo, cada rostro con el que se cruza, buscando en ellos a Rowan sin hallarla.

**Epostracismo**

El poco dinero que han ganado hasta ahora se desvanece más rápido de lo que apareció. Y es que si prosiguen muchos más días reponiéndose en "La princesa mimada", van a acabar por tener que pedir mendrugos de pan a las puertas de las capillas.

Fuera continua lloviendo, mas ya no es el gran diluvio de los días pasados. Aun así, la humedad que hay en el ambiente, provoca que a Lady Aeducan le duela la herida del costado, la misma que le infligieron en la torre de Ishal. Una molestia de la que ya no podrá desprenderse y que le acompañará para el resto de su vida.

Se allega a la ventana para observar la negra noche. En Orzammar, cuando se hallaba en tal estado, le calmaba hablar con Bhelen. Una punzada se le clava en el alma al recordarlo. Unas lágrimas amenazan con deslizarse, sin embargo consigue retenerlas. Piensa entonces en Alistair. Le gustaría poder llamar a la puerta del cuarto donde duerme y charlar. Si ocupase él sólo la habitación podría ser, pero duda mucho de que a Sten o a Zevran, más al primero que al segundo, les haga mucha gracia que los desvelen. Además, no es justo que cada vez que le inunde la tristeza acuda al ex templario, él también tiene sus propios tormentos interiores, una carga que procura llevar solo, igual que ella debiera hacer con las suyas.

No, no debe abusar de su bondad, así que se muerde las ganas y continua frente al ventanal donde la mañana la sorprende. A la débil luz de la alborada, advierte una barca llegar al muelle. Proviene del Círculo y la maneja un templario. Con cuidado se escabulle hacia las escaleras, tratando de no perturbar el sueño de las chicas. Sentada en el primer escalón, se coloca las botas que lleva en las manos. Cruza la taberna, donde a la luz de una vela, Felsi, la más madrugadora de la casa, trata de encender la chimenea, el primero de sus muchos quehaceres diarios. La joven le dedica una mirada somnolienta y, cuando muestra indicios de abrir la boca para hablar, ella alza una mano y niega con la cabeza, indicándole que no precisa nada.

Desliza la pesada tranca de la puerta y, la atmósfera la recibe con una ráfaga de aire helado y orvallo. Nunca antes en su vida ha pasado tanto frío, pero como siempre le decía su padre "_un buen comandante ha de acostumbrarse a todo tipo de calamidades y adversidades. Sólo conociendo de primera mano las penurias podrá desarrollar todo su potencial y, al final, hasta las gestas más imposibles dejarán de serlo"_. Cierra la puerta para evitar que se escape el escaso calor del interior.

Aprieta los dientes, tiembla ligeramente y camina hacia la barca, en donde aborda al templario. Éste se muestra reticente a transportar al grupo hasta la torre del Círculo, según él, tiene terminantemente prohibido llevar gente allí. Ni siquiera lo considera factible, ni cuando le cuenta que son guardias grises, en lugar de ello, semeja que lo toma a broma, pues de lo contrario no le respondería tan alegremente que debe demostrarle la certeza de esta afirmación asesinando a unos cuantos engendros tenebrosos. Decide no presionarlo, después de todo ella es una enana, a pesar del tiempo que lleva en la superficie, todavía existen cosas que se le escapan y no comprende. A parte de con Alistair, hasta entonces no ha tratado nunca con un guerrero de la Orden del Temple. Sabe que son muy devotos de Andraste, una religión que ella tan sólo conoce por encima; quizás no le ha comunicado sus propósitos con la adecuada cortesía, a lo mejor necesita hacer alusión a algún pasaje del Cantar de la Luz al dirigirse a él, o puede que tan sólo desde el Círculo estén tomando precauciones, pues las noticias de que está presto a estallar una guerra civil en Ferelden, se expanden igual que los champiñones en los Caminos de las Profundidades. Sea como fuere, considera que lo mejor de momento es retirarse y que más tarde, Alistair hable con el barquero, está convencida de que triunfará allí donde ella ha fracasado.

A esas horas, el lugar está desierto. Piensa en volver adentro, pero lo desecha al momento. El desayuno todavía no estará preparado y ella no va a dormir más, así que se acerca al lago, se agacha y toma unos guijarros, luego se entretiene lanzándolos al agua, el movimiento, la concentración, el ruido del chapoteo, le relajan.

En un corral un gallo canta el inicio del nuevo día. Poco después, los primeros movimientos de vida se dejan entrever.

Escucha unos pasos a su espalda. La forma de pisar delata a su hermano guarda. Se relaja, pues él tiene el don de aportarle serenidad. Se ha detenido y se acuclilla. Sin volver la vista atrás adivina su sonrisa cuando alza el brazo para arrojar las piedrecitas que acaba de coger. Se lleva una gran sorpresa cuando las ve caer una a una, dando saltos sobre el agua sin hundirse de inmediato.

─¿Cómo lo has hecho? ─Pregunta maravillada.

─¿Acaso en Orzammar los chicos no hacían competiciones de esto?

Ella se muerde el labio inferior. Niega con la cabeza y se encoge de hombros.

"_Las damas han de comportarse como damas, y cuando te entrenes para asumir la comandancia, aprenderás disciplina y a salvaguardar el honor de nuestra casa"._ Las palabras del difunto Endrin acuden a su mente. Puede que los otros muchachos sí jugasen a ese tipo de cosas, pero ella, la princesa de Orzammar, no, pues tenían otros planes para ella que no contemplaban el ocio infantil.

─Para empezar, toma una de este tamaño, asegúrate de que es plana para que pueda coger más impulso. Luego coloca de esta forma el dedo índice, mira, así, sostenla así, de canto. Ahora separa los pies a la altura de los hombros. ─Pone en práctica las indicaciones que le va dando Alistair. ─Coloca así el brazo, fíjate en mí.

─Nos han dicho que nos buscáis.

Se giran y ante ellos un grupo armado les corta el paso. Ella va a echar mano a la empuñadura, pero se da cuenta de que ha salido desarmada. Mira de reojo a su compañero y advierte que se halla en sus mismas circunstancias.

─Ahora que lo mencionáis, sois la clase de amigos encantadores con los que nos gusta codearnos.

A pesar de la ironía, el joven se ha puesto en guardia, extiende el brazo y empuja a la muchacha hacia atrás con suavidad, obligándole a retirarse, él también se ha deslizado con ella. El agua les cubre a ambos, a ella hasta las pantorrillas, a él hasta los tobillos. Frente a ellos están los amenazantes bandidos, a sus espaldas el agua los circunda, él quizás tenga una oportunidad, pero ella se hundirá antes y ni siquiera sabe nadar, también sabe que Alistair no se irá dejándola allí, aunque ello suponga el fin de los guardias grises.

Sin pensárselo mucho, le da una patada en la rodilla a su amigo haciéndole caer y, simultáneamente, tira los guijarros que todavía lleva en la mano al hombre que se halla más cerca. Chilla y corre hacia él. Ha sido todo tan rápido e inesperado, que no les ha dado tiempo a preverlo y, para cuando han sacado las armas de las vainas, Lady Aeducan ya le está dando un cabezazo a su oponente en el estómago, obligándole a doblarse de dolor, de paso, aprovecha para patear la espada que se le ha caído al suelo hacia Alistair, movimiento en el que no se fijan, porque tan sólo piensan en hacerla callar. Uno de ellos la coge por el pescuezo del jubón, levantándola en el aire, mientras ella no para de patear y gritar. Para entonces, el ex templario ya se ha hecho con el arma y reta, haciendo molinetes con ella, a dos de los malandrines.

Alguien golpea a la enana partiéndole el labio. Luego la lanzan con violencia contra el suelo, uno de sus brazos queda debajo de la espalda, el otro se lo pisan, al igual que pisan su torso para evitar que se levante y, una espada se blande con furia para atravesarle la garganta, mas en ese instante, el hombre que va a darle muerte se convierte en hielo sobre ella. Trata de moverse, pero la punta del arma ha quedado peligrosamente cerca de su tráquea. Nota un leve roce que, le produce un rasguño del que brota un hilo de sangre. Ha de conformarse pues, con quedar como una estatua bajo aquella figura congelada. No es capaz siquiera de mirar hacia los lados para ver si Alistair sigue con vida. Lo único que alcanza hacer es implorar telepáticamente con fervor a sus amigos, que consigan alcanzar a matar a tiempo al desgraciado que la aplasta contra la tierra mojada, de lo contrario está abocada a morir en unos segundos. Cierra los ojos, ya que si su opresor es golpeado y hecho añicos en el proceso, de alguna manera ha de protegerse de los peligrosos cristales de hielo, en ocasiones punzantes, cortantes siempre.

En ese fugaz instante que más bien semeja eterno, nota que el frenesí que la domina al inicio y durante el combate se va disipando, entreabriendo camino al miedo, posesivo y lacerante. Como no podía ser de otra forma con la muerte entrando en casa sin llamar antes a la puerta.

En medio de la angustia, miles de fragmentos rascan su faz, su cabeza y el cuerpo a la par que el golpe contra el hielo retumba haciéndola vibrar entera. Percibe los finos arañazos del rostro, surcos de sangre del grosor de un hilo brotando de ellos.

─Oh, mis queridos guardas, me siento muy halagado, pero no es preciso que cada vez que queráis acaparar mi atención os dejéis atrapar como gallinas viejas en un corral. Tan sólo silbad y me tendréis a vuestra entera disposición.

El antivano asesta una patada al pie que todavía se aposenta en su abdomen y le tiende la mano. Ella acaba de abrir los párpados, Alistair se coloca al lado de Zevran, la observa furibundo, cargando con la espada sobre el hombro, mientras, El Canino se rasca.

Deja que el elfo le ayude a levantarse.

─¡Malditos patanes! Si sois tan estúpidos de salir desarmados no merecéis que mueva ni un solo dedo por ayudaros.

Morrigan, irritada les reprende desde la ventana. Lleva el pelo suelto, signo de que todavía se estaba levantando cuando escuchó los gritos y se asomó a ver qué sucedía.

─Qué encanto de mujer.

Y nada más acabar de decirlo, el cuervo le lanza un beso a la bruja, que le responde con una leve descarga eléctrica.

─Por lo que he entendido al tabernero, este es el grupo que se encargaba de detener a los caballeros del arl. Es una pena que ninguno de ellos haya sobrevivido para interrogarle. ─Leliana estudia los cuerpos y filigranas que adornan las armaduras de los caídos en combate.

Sten, por su parte, limpia con tierra el filo ensangrentado de su arma. A través del ventanal abierto llega el murmullo de la diatriba que la hija de Flemeth mantiene contra ellos en la habitación. Durante unos segundos, un violento silencio se impone en el ambiente. El guarda está irritado y se nota, la enana avergonzada y Leliana, desea que ellos dos se vayan de allí para poder expoliar los cadáveres con total impunidad. Vuelven a estar mal de dinero y esta es una gran oportunidad que deben aprovechar.

─Se palpa una gran tensión en el ambiente ─. Zevran rasga el incómodo mutismo. ─Tengo esencias y aceites antivanos que en mis manos realizan prodigios de relajación ¿Quién de vosotros quiere ser el primero en recibir uno de mis famosos masajes?

─Ve a ofrecérselo a Morrigan. ─Alistair señala con la espada hacia la posada, visiblemente enfadado.

─Oh, mi adorable y fornido guarda, prefiero invertir ese tiempo en explorar contigo los límites de tus fronteras.

El ex templario va sin armadura, lleva la ropa mojada por completo, se le pega a las líneas del cuerpo.

─Por si no te has dado cuenta, estamos en mitad de una Ruina. Hay demasiadas cosas que hacer, no tengo tiempo para irme contigo de viaje al extranjero. ─Indignado, se aleja hacia "La princesa mimada".

Las chicas se llevan las manos a la boca para reírse a gusto tras ellas. El elfo, se va, trata de alcanzar al muchacho de la capilla.

─Tienes un aspecto lamentable. Deberías ir a que Morrigan te haga unas curas. Sten y yo nos encargaremos de quemarlos para darles un funeral digno. Si no te importa, el mabari es mejor que se quede con nosotros por si acaso.

Lady Aeducan asiente con la cabeza y hace lo que le aconseja la bardo. La cara le arde y al reírse, ha sentido como si miles de cuchillas tratasen de desgarrarle la piel. Baja la vista y advierte que la sangre le gotea en el pecho. Lo cierto es que ha tenido mucha suerte, suerte de tener unos amigos como los que tiene, porque ha sido muy descuidada al salir sin protección y sin arma con la que defenderse. Una vergüenza para alguien que supuestamente debería estar comandando un ejército.

No sabe si enfadarse con ella misma o si llorar, pues ser consciente del cariño incondicional que esta gente le tiene, desborda el caudal de sentimientos del río que surca su interior. Sus primos, buitres carroñeros que revoloteaban a su alrededor, tratando de descubrir el mínimo desgarro en la carne para lanzarse contra él, ávidos de sangre, no hubiesen desperdiciado tal ocasión para abandonarla a su suerte. Y ellos, ellos que no poseen lazo consanguíneo ninguno con su persona, que apenas la conocen, se comportan con más humanidad, con más altruismo y valor del que nadie -nadie excepto Gorim y Bhelen, cuando todavía era su hermano querido-, le han demostrado jamás.

Aguanta las lágrimas y entra junto a la bruja. La halla metamorfoseada en una gigantesca araña. Sabe que está tejiendo telas para ayudarle a cicatrizar las heridas. Se sienta al borde de un camastro, en silencio para no turbar la concentración de su amiga.

Le repugnan los arácnidos, pero se traga su repulsión y se estremece con discreción.

"_Un miembro de la familia real debe permanecer imperturbable. No debe ser voluble en público, la única cara que el pueblo debe ver es la de la seriedad y, en algunas ocasiones la alegría. Jamás lo olvidéis"._ Tenía seis años cuando su padre le dio por primera vez ese discurso. A día de hoy, continua llevándolo impreso a fuego en su alma. Su mente vaga pensando en Endrin, el padre con doble moral, tan preocupado siempre de las apariencias, sumido en soledad, mientras creía forjar un reino cuando en realidad, estaba creando un nido de víboras que amenazaban con morderlo.

**La debilidad de Morrigan**

Teje con calma, pues está furiosa. Ha estado a punto de perderlo todo en segundos. Flemeth le dio instrucciones bien claras, se encuentra aquí para liberar el alma de Urthemiel, pero también para que ellos continúen con vida, ambos son demasiado importantes como para dejar que se pierdan.

Se gira y la guarda se halla inmóvil, perdida en sus pensamientos.

─Podrías haberte lavado la cara. ─Toma el aguamanil y vierte un poco de agua en la jofaina, otra poca en su mortero, donde la mezcla con unas hierbas. ─La necedad es un arma muy letal.

La enana no responde, pero se azora, síntoma de que al menos es consciente de su insensatez. Si la conoce aunque sea sólo un poco, tiene la certeza de que jamás volverá a salir desarmada.

Le unta la pasta que acaba de preparar, la extiende con brusquedad, dañándola a propósito para que la lección le quede bien grabada. Ella aprieta los dientes, cierra los ojos y se deja hacer, sin dejar escapar ni un gruñido de dolor. Ha aceptado la penitencia que la bruja le impone, considera que merece el castigo por su imprudencia, y no se equivoca.

Tras el ungüento le aplica con cuidado de no romperlas, las delicadas telas de araña, sin duda las mejores cicatrizantes que existen. Las tejió también en su día, por petición de Flemeth para curar a los dos heridos de la torre de Ishal.

Finalizado el proceso, le recomienda mantenerse en quietud durante unas horas. Luego se va, dejándola en soledad. Va a ayudar a ocuparse de los cadáveres, antes de que al ex templario se le ocurra aparecer por allí a dar lecciones de moral, sin importarle siquiera las urgentes necesidades del grupo.

Cuando regresa, con el olor a cremación pegado a su piel, a su cabello y a su ropa, la pequeña guarda gris continua donde la dejó, como si fuese una estatua.

─Deberías tratar de ir pronto a la torre del Círculo, para que alguien con poder de curación te trate, de lo contrario las marcas, es muy posible que te queden para el resto de tu vida.

Ella asiente. Luego, de forma totalmente inesperada, se alza y la abraza.

─Gracias Morrigan. Por todo.

A ella no la había abrazado nadie antes. El contacto le sorprende, le produce un sentimiento de satisfacción y cariño. Se siente querida y ello la inquieta, porque hasta ahora, los únicos roces de afecto que ha vivido, han sido experiencias eróticas con algún que otro hombre en Lothering, pero aquello era distinto, no existía más que el placer y la satisfacción de por medio, pero esto implica algo más profundo, comprensión y amistad sincera.

Y la muchacha de baja estatura se escabulle, dejándola abrumada.

Se estremece al dirigir sus pensamientos hacia el final del camino que las ha unido y no sabe decir porqué, quizás sea por tener que volver junto a su madre, a aquella cabaña donde se crio, sin conocer qué planes tiene Flemeth para ella y su hijo, lejos ya del cariño que ha probado y, ahora que lo ha sentido, desconoce cómo podrá vivir sin él. De ahí que su progenitora insistiese siempre en la importancia de no querer nada ni a nadie, para evitar el sufrimiento.

Maldice su debilidad, el haber olvidado las enseñanzas tiempo ha inculcadas. Pero las circunstancias, sus compañeros, ni siquiera su intento por mostrarse apartada se lo han permitido.

La campana que indica que es hora de yantar, se escucha. Su estómago, como si despertase de un largo letargo, activado por el sonido tintineante, ruge con fuerza.

Esta mañana nadie ha desayunado, así que cuando llega al comedor, ya casi todos se hallan allí reunidos. Los últimos en llegar son los dos mayores defensores de la Capilla, la falsa sacerdotisa y el ex templario. Se pregunta qué diablos estarían haciendo para comparecer cuando ya todos se encuentran comiendo. Al parecer, no es la única que siente curiosidad, pues la guarda levanta la vista para mirarlos a ambos, abre la boca para hablar, pero en lugar de ello engulle un trozo de pan de cebada. Nadie se ha dado cuenta, excepto la maga.

─Considero que ya va siendo hora de que nos acerquemos al Círculo, después de todo, el barquero, ha regresado a su puesto.

─Verás Alistair, esta mañana estuve en el embarcadero, porque soy de tu misma opinión, pero el hombre encargado de manejar la barca no se mostró muy amable conmigo cuando hablé con él, creo que lo mejor es que tú, que también has pertenecido a la Orden del Temple, te encargues de negociar con él. ─El muchacho asiente.

─Yo me niego a ir a esa prisión de la magia, donde no hay más que esclavos.

Dejarse encerrar y poner un yugo, es algo que Morrigan no alcanza a comprender. Pero si existe gente tan estúpida como para permitir que la encarcelen, no será ella quien se pasee por su prisión como si aprobase tan párvulo proceder.

─No necesitamos que venga una apóstata con nosotros a no ser que deseemos problemas.

─No hace falta que nadie venga, podéis quedaros todos aquí descansando ─, la enana corta así la discusión que ella y Alistair están a punto de iniciar. ─Nosotros dos llegamos y sobramos, tan sólo vamos a presentar los tratados, pedir que cumplan con su deber, un poco de magia curativa para mí y volver. Si partimos tras la comida, antes del anochecer nos hallaremos de vuelta y, mañana, proseguiremos nuestro camino.

**Errores del pasado/Aquel que cree en mí**

Aunque la charla con Leliana le ha sosegado un poco, continua enfadado con su hermana gris. Comprende que hizo lo que hizo para intentar salvarlo a él, pero ello no mitiga su cólera. Y no sabe decir qué es lo que más le molesta, si haber estado a punto de perder a una de las personas que más le han importado en la vida, o que de repente la mortalidad haya cobrado tanta importancia y le asuste, o quizás saber que nunca ha poseído las agallas para dejar que sus instintos se desboquen, pues siempre ha habido alguien pretendiendo dirigir su vida, diciéndole lo que debía hacer o decir. De pronto, todos esos prejuicios, miedos y expectativas que le han tratado de inculcar, se convierten en un pesado manto negro con el que ha de cargar y que lo relega a las sombras. Ahora más que nunca, necesita deshacerse de él y perderlo en el camino. La necesidad le ahoga, poniendo sus callosas manos alrededor de su garganta.

Se levanta de la mesa y ella le sigue. Están a punto de partir a cumplir con su misión, mientras, el resto del grupo se queda sentado todavía a la mesa. Cerca de ellos, el fuego en la chimenea crepita.

─Voy a la habitación por los tratados, aguárdame aquí. ─Obediente, ella se apoya contra la pared. Él deja la puerta abierta.

─¿Te duele mucho? ─le pregunta señalando hacia la pierna en la que le golpeó por la mañana.

En el pasado, Alistair, hubiese aguardado a que ella le pidiese perdón, pero hace mucho que descubrió que ella jamás se disculpa, es demasiado orgullosa para aceptar las equivocaciones o el posible daño que puede causar. Hace o dice y luego olvida, y quizás así sea mejor, desechar el rencor y la culpa que nunca conducen a nada, tal y como la vida le está demostrando. Hirió al Arl Eamon cuando tiró aquel colgante perteneciente a su difunta madre, luego se comportó con irascibilidad con él hasta que acabó perdiéndolo y todo ¿para qué? Su tío se muere sin que él haya podido verlo una última vez. Si tras lo del medallón, en cada ocasión que él iba a visitarlo a la Capilla se hubiese comportado igual que ella, fingiendo que nada había ocurrido en lugar de como un bobo, actualmente no tendría el cargo de conciencia que arrastra.

─Tienes un aspecto lamentable. ─Señala su rostro.

─No me hagas reír que me duele. ─Y le da un leve puñetazo.

─Fantástico, ahora yo también necesitaré que curen mi malherido brazo. ─Se lo sujeta con fuerza y pone cara de suplicio.

Así, con una chanza entre los dos, sin hablarlo siquiera, se termina la tirantez, como si nada hubiese sucedido.

El viaje en barca es silencioso, la embarcación va dejando estelas de espuma que rompen la uniforme y extraña negrura de aquellas aguas. El misticismo y respeto que se respira en ese lago, cualidades sin duda alguna procreadas por la unión de la religión, la magia y la Orden del Temple, contribuyen a crear un entorno perturbador.

Hoy más que nunca, se alegra de que Duncan apareciese en su vida para alejarlo de un destino tan tétrico, de lo contrario, con toda seguridad, en la actualidad sería un hombre gris con un regusto amargo en la boca del que le sería imposible librarse.

Suben el escarpado dique. Carroll, abre la marcha y él le sigue. Antes de que las puertas se abran, su sexto sentido le dice que allí ocurre algo inusual y, cuando al fin entran, el caballero comandante los intercepta y riñe a Carroll por haber traído gente, cuando su misión en el muelle era precisamente no dejar llegar a nadie hasta ellos.

─Fíjate.

Su compañera indica con la cabeza hacia un rincón, donde un templario se retuerce de dolor. Él pasea sus ojos por el recinto, se da cuenta de que hay demasiados hombres allí hacinados y ninguno es mago. Las puertas que llevan al interior de la Torre están selladas y custodiadas, por si acaso. ¿Por si acaso qué?

─Así que ir y volver. ¿Sigues creyendo que nos dará tiempo de regresar para cenar?

Por única respuesta, ella le dedica una mirada significativa.

Nadie sabe cuánto puede llevarles purgar el círculo de abominaciones, ni siquiera si es posible lograrlo, eso sí, desde luego debe intentarse; la tarea es algo que le viene grande a ellos dos solos, así pues, deciden ir a por el grupo, tomar provisiones e iniciar una nueva lucha.

Lo más complicado de estos preparativos es convencer a Morrigan de que colabore, pues la bruja de la espesura considera que todos los magos del Círculo deben ser exterminados. Ellos mismos se sometieron voluntariamente, con lo cual, han de asumir el destino que sus amos le deparen, aunque este sea la muerte. Por él dejarían a la apóstata en la taberna, como si desea regresar junto a su madre, pero su compañera insiste en la importancia de tenerla como aliada y recalca que su ayuda es vital, otorgándole, en su opinión, más trascendencia de la que debería a esa impía mujer.

Antes de que el cielo se oscurezca, han arribado de nuevo a la Torre del Círculo, en donde descansarán junto a los templarios, ahorrando así el importe que cuesta alojarse en la posada. Al alba, se internarán en aquel laberinto de piedras y magia, tratando de buscar supervivientes.

Y ahí se hallan de nuevo, en pos del peligro y la muerte, como si ser los dos únicos guardias que han de enfrentarse con el archidemonio no fuese suficiente.

Extiende unas mantas para preparar su cama improvisada, cuando percibe el olor a espliego que ella desprende. Una sonrisa involuntaria aparece en su faz.

─Te traigo algo. ─Sin aguardar a que él pregunte, le entrega una manta.

─¿De dónde la has sacado?

─Es mía, pero te la regalo.

─No puedo aceptarla. En este lugar hace frío.

─Lo sé, pero no la necesito. Ya sabes, yo las doblo y con una hago dos. Ventajas de la estatura. Tú la necesitas más, como bien dices, aquí hace frio, además, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de que mi mabari agujereara la tuya. Sabes que no aceptaré un no por respuesta.

─Casi ni se nota. ─Pero la muchacha toma una esquina y tira de ella, deshaciendo el nido que él con tanto mimo estaba creando contra la pared. La tensa y lo mira desde un enorme agujero casi del tamaño de su cara. ─Tus argumentos son muy convincentes. El Hacedor te ha dado el don de la palabra.

─Hace un momento estabas muy serio y pensativo ¿tan malo crees que será lo que nos encontremos allí dentro?

─No. Sólo que somos los únicos de nuestra Orden que quedamos en Ferelden. Esta tierra nos necesita y yo tengo que saber que no volverás a realizar algo tan imprudente como lo de esta mañana.

─Lo único que puedo asegurarte es que si ambos corremos peligro y uno de nosotros puede salvarse, haré lo posible por que seas tú. Me inculcaron que debía ser siempre la primera en encabezar el combate, algo relativamente fácil si detrás tienes soldados que te respaldan. Pero en el momento en que me desterraron de Orzammar, cuando ya había perdido la esperanza de hallar a Duncan y a los otros guardas, me dí cuenta de que mi destino era ser un miembro de la Legión de los muertos y, en el fondo, aunque simbólicamente, eso es lo que soy.

Él ha escuchado muchas veces hablar de estos últimos, sabe que se encuentran en los Caminos de las Profundidades, en los Thaigs perdidos y más alejados. Igual que conoce el hecho de que Duncan fue hasta allí comandando al grupo encargado de explorar la zona y constatar que, los engendros abandonaban las cavernas para salir a superficie, prueba irrefutable de que aquello era una Ruina. Lo que le intriga es comprender porqué la expulsaron, condenándola a una muerte segura en aquel infierno subterráneo.

─¿Qué fue eso tan malo que hiciste para que te impusiesen tal castigo? ─Pregunta con timidez.

Ella se muerde los labios por dentro. Duda, desvía la mirada, temiendo su juicio y la fija en las mantas.

─Me condenaron por asesinar a mi hermano ─. Y una vez dicho, se enfrenta a sus ojos.

A él le sorprende. Pasado el impacto inicial, sopesa la respuesta.

─No creo que hicieses algo así.

Ante estas palabras, una lágrima serpentea por su mejilla, desliza su mano y entrecruza los dedos con fuerza contra los del chico.

─No, no lo hice. Sin embargo, encontré su cadáver, lo tomé entre mis brazos y lo mecí, sin creer lo que veía, todavía hoy tengo dudas de que ocurriese. Así fue como me empapé con su sangre y me incriminé. Cuando se ponía trascendental me gustaba tirarle de la barba, o acercarme por su espalda y hacerle cosquillas en la nuca con besos diminutos. Aún lo hago en sueños, pero en vez de responderme con risas como solía hacer, me vuelve a mirar con aquellas pupilas ya sin brillo y llenas de terror. Gorim, fue el único que defendió mi inocencia y por ello fue castigado, como encubridor de mi crimen.

─Y no obstante, él no vino contigo cuando Duncan te reclutó.

─Su condena fue convertirse en un descastado en la superficie, la mía fue más grave, nadie podría seguirme para evitar que pudiese salvarme. Mi padre fue uno de los primeros en darme la espalda. Al final de su vida escribió la carta que Gorim me entregó, en ella me confesaba que jamás creyó en mi culpabilidad, mas siempre tendré la duda de si esas palabras eran sinceras o fruto de los remordimientos que trae consigo la muerte. Ya no lo sabré y quizás tampoco es que importe ahora.

─Sé que muchos criminales de Orzammar acaban engrosando las filas de la Legión de los muertos para redimirse con su sacrificio, ¿por qué no te permitieron unirte a ellos?

─Oh Alistair, porque eso significaba que tendría más posibilidades de sobrevivir y, era necesario que desapareciese en la oscuridad para no retornar de ella. Eso es lo que hacen los reyes, son implacables e imparten justicia aunque ni siquiera estén conformes con las decisiones del Cónclave o el pueblo. Dicen que en las calles pidieron mi cabeza. Le gustase o no a mi familia, eso fue lo que el edicto real decretó para satisfacer la sed de sangre.

─¿Tan importante eras que se convirtió en un asunto de la corona?

─En Orzammar, todo es asunto de la corona. Pero lo destacable no es eso, sino que tú, a pesar de conocerme desde hace tan poco, has creído al instante en mi inocencia y eso, tiene más valor del que imaginas para mí.

─Eso significa que si ahora mismo te preguntasen quién es tu guarda gris favorito ¿me elegirías a mí?

Nada más acabar de hablar, se siente tonto. _"Muy bien Alistair, muy bien. Tú siempre estropeando los momentos"._ Tiene ganas de darse una palmada en la cara, pero en lugar de ello, se conforma con dejar que las mejillas le ardan con la vergüenza.

Ella apoya la cabeza en su hombro y se ríe durante el instante que dura el espontáneo gesto.

─Pues no sé, eh. La verdad es que Ferelden está llena de candidatos a llevarse ese calificativo.

Y los dos sonríen, conscientes de que quizás, las penas del pasado no son tan amargas cuando el destino los ha unido para que puedan compartirlas y afrontarlas juntos.


	16. Entre la magia y la sobredosis

**Atrapados en la torre**

Si no actúa ya, Petra expirará. La escena pasa claramente frente a sus ojos, como si la estuviese contemplando a través de una ventana recién limpia.

A la joven le queda todavía tanto por vivir... sin embargo ella, ella ya es anciana, no es que no desee aferrarse a la vida, se trata tan sólo de que quizá el Hacedor le permitió salvarse en Ostagar porque le reservaba un fin mayor: intercambiar su alma por otra.

Sucede todo en breves segundos, mas en su mente discurre con lentitud, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido allí momentáneamente. Se interpone entre Petra y la abominación, lanzando un conjuro que de seguro será fatídico. Aquel ente demoníaco cae hacia adelante, pero antes de hacerlo, golpea de muerte a Wynne. La mano de la bestia se aferra al pecho de la maga. Nota el calor que desprende y cómo se va mitigando según la vida se les escapa a ambas. Percibe el golpe al impactar su espalda contra la fría piedra del suelo, pero es tan leve que semeja que le ha ocurrido durante un sueño. Y entonces se hace la luz.

Está traspasando la frontera que conduce hacia el Velo. Ha acudido allí en tantas ocasiones que el lugar le es familiar. No tiene miedo, no hay de qué. Ya no merece la pena lamentar los caminos que no se han tomado. Ahora tan sólo hay cabida para la calma.

Se sienta. Se halla muy cansada, han sido demasiados días intentando mantener levantada la barrera que los protegía. En apariencia, es como si se encontrase cerca del mar, dejándose mecer por el sonido de las olas, aunque la verdad es que nunca ha estado en él, aun así, sabe cómo debe ser, pues lo ha leído en algún que otro libro.

─Levántate. Todavía tienes demasiado que hacer. Tu momento no ha llegado. ─Alza la vista y lo ve.

Un espíritu benévolo. Intenta pensar con claridad, ya que cree reconocerlo. Y allí se halla, escondido en los recovecos de su memoria. El mismo que se le apareció siendo niña en aquel granero. Sin temor se levanta y pregunta:

─¿Qué deseas de mí?

─Ayudarte. Junta tu mano con la mía. Permíteme unirme a ti. Un gran mal acecha al mundo, en los días venideros tu cooperación será necesaria para combatirlo.

Una galería de imágenes transita por su mente: la masacre de Ostagar, la desaparición de las estaciones siendo sustituidas por un invierno perpetuo, la confabulación de Uldred con Loghain, la ausencia de los guardias grises en plena Ruina... el espíritu está en lo cierto, todavía faltan por venir muchas calamidades, demasiado sufrimiento como para claudicar ante la posibilidad del descanso eterno. Sin reflexionar mucho más, acerca la palma de la mano al haz de luz que desprende el espectro. Casi al instante tose, abre los ojos y Petra está ante ella, la quijada desencajada, la faz lívida.

─¡Oh Wynne, Wynne! ─La llama sin cesar a la par que le sacude los hombros. ─No vuelvas a asustarnos así.

En uno de los rincones, un niño abraza a otro que se ha resguardado contra la pared, temiéndose lo peor.

Kinnon, le ayuda a levantarse y, cuando queda patente que le cuesta mantenerse firme por sí sola, pasa el brazo alrededor de su cintura para sostenerla al caminar.

Quiere mostrar indiferencia, que todos vean que nada ha ocurrido, pero incluso a ella misma le cuesta creérselo. Con el sucederse de las horas acaba por recomponerse y, sus compañeros de desdichas terminan por relegar al olvido lo sucedido.

Wynne está viviendo de prestado, sabe que la energía que fluctúa en su interior es finita, pero no comprende qué diantres se supone que va a hacer ella por el mundo, atrapada como se halla entre los muros del Círculo, cercados por abominaciones y con toda probabilidad, los templarios habrán solicitado el derecho de anulación, en cuyo caso, por muy poderoso que sea el espíritu, están acabados.

Observa a los chiquillos y se estremece. No, esos pequeños deben sobrevivir, son el futuro, pequeñas simientes que todavía se hallan germinando. No se merecen los infortunios de los que están siendo víctimas. Unas lágrimas de impotencia amenazan con escapársele. Busca a su alrededor algo en que posar los ojos y evadirse de sus pensamientos, pero lo que ve son los menguados alimentos que les restan, a pesar de que los adultos se cuidan de hacer sólo una exigua comida al día.

"_¿Para qué me has devuelto, para verlos morir de a poco?"_ Habla mentalmente con el ente, sin percibir respuesta. Se distrae reforzando la barrera. Así es como contiene el lloro.

Los muchachos le dedican miradas de preocupación mal disimuladas cuando la ven esforzarse y, le piden que descanse en cuanto finaliza la tarea. No obstante, por mucho que lo intente, sabe que no podrá reposar. Si al menos tuviesen aunque no fuese más que un libro...

─Alguien viene ─, dice uno de los pequeños. Por inercia, todos los presentes se fijan en la frontera mágica. ─No, por ahí no. De fuera.

Agudizan los oídos y, aunque al principio son endebles, los pasos que se acercan son cada vez más nítidos. Debido al entrechocar de acero que distinguen, lo más posible es que se trate de los templarios, que al fin han decidido levantar el vedo e internarse en la torre para indagar. Todos se tensan, sin saber bien cuál es la reacción que tendrán al verlos, pues a lo mejor, su propósito es purgar el Círculo.

Se abre la puerta, al frente de los recién llegados una figura masculina cuyos contornos, se dibujan a contraluz; y por unos segundos, antes de contemplar su cara, Wynne siente que le da un vuelco el corazón, pues nada más verlo aparecer su mente piensa en su hijo, se pregunta si se le ha permitido seguir en pie para poder conocerlo. La instantánea emoción se disipa, así como sus nervios cuando aquel rostro se define y, aunque su cuerpo es similar al del templario que amó y, la edad del joven es la misma que su vástago debe de tener, la sensatez se impone. El Hacedor es misericordioso, pero no tanto. Su niño, según las escasas noticias que de él ha tenido en todos estos años, es mago, no guerrero.

Dejando a un lado sus sentimientos, anhelos y confusión, vuelve a detener las pupilas en el muchacho,porque se le hace familiar, sabe que ha coincidido con él anteriormente, pero no lo halla entre sus recuerdos, al menos de momento. No poder ubicarlo le contraria. Se fija pues en el resto de las personas que le acompañan y, lo que advierte es algo que ni esperaba ni alcanza a comprender. Tiene ante sí lo que parece una compañía de mercenarios.

─¿Quiénes sois? ─Se da cuenta de que la pregunta ha sonado más brusca de lo que pretendía.

Conociendo como conoce al Caballero Comandante Greagoir, no se explica que haya cedido el paso libremente por la torre a unos completos desconocidos que, nada tienen que ver ni con el Círculo ni con la Capilla.

Guardas grises. Durante unos segundos, brilla en ella la fe. Pregunta por Duncan, porque si algún miembro de la Orden merecía salvarse, era sin duda el guarda comandante. Uno de los mejores hombres que ha conocido y de los más capacitados para hacer frente a la situación. Recuerda también de qué conoce al chico: es el pupilo de Duncan.

Y las nuevas que traen los guardas son desalentadoras, pero vienen preñadas de esperanza, la esperanza de que la salvación para los magos es posible.

Así se le desvela la senda a seguir, lo que le ha ocurrido hace apenas unas horas cobra mayores dimensiones.

**Las venganzas las imparten los vivos**

En un acto de generosidad, caballerosidad o más bien diríase estupidez, Alistair cede las vituallas que llevan al grupo de niños que se disponen a dejar atrás. Todo porque la maga que acaban de reclutar les ha prometido que un poco más adelante se hallan las cocinas. Pero quién sabe lo que se guarda todavía en las despensas, tanto puede que estén cargadas como completamente vacías.

Observa a sus compañeros, la mayor parte de ellos se muestran conformes con la decisión. Sten es indescifrable, El Canino, sin voz ni voto, rueda sobre su espalda, permitiendo que los asustados chiquillos brinquen con él y le rasquen la barriga. Al contemplarlo, tan juguetón y manso, nadie diría que es el mismo perro asesino que él conoce. Tan sólo Morrigan, con cuya mirada se topa, muestra su desaprobación.

En cuanto la barrera mágica queda a sus espaldas, la bruja de la espesura propone que, a la par que revisan todas las estancias en busca de supervivientes, deberían tratar de hallar también algo que les indique qué es lo que allí está sucediendo, porque al fin y al cabo, unas abominaciones no se escapan solas, alguien ha tenido que desgarrar el Velo. Nada más lanzar la propuesta, Wynne la secunda, pues así pueden ayudar a que el Primer Encantador Irving quede libre de sospecha.

Casi ni han avanzado cuando avistan a un mago, se encuentra sentado y, a primera vista, está muerto, aunque la maga no opina lo mismo, acelera el paso a la par que lo llama.

─¡Owain, Owain!

Es un tranquilo y que él recuerde, se trata de la primera vez que ve a uno. Le da pena el pobre hombre, existiendo sin existir; da la impresión de que es un simple. Comprende entonces que la crueldad y represión que el Temple y la Capilla ejercen sobre los magos, va más allá incluso de los límites de un asesino. Arrebatarle a una persona el desgarro de vivir, su esencia, es peor que aniquilarla de cuerpo.

Mientras están allí con el tranquilo, Zevran se fija en Wynne. Se pregunta si usará la magia para conservarse tan estupenda. Otras mujeres a su edad se ven más ajadas, pero ella todavía se muestra algo lozana. Ladea levemente la cabeza para estudiar sus contornos definidos. El vestido que lleva le cae muy bien sobre lo que viene siendo la parte de atrás, insinuando un trasero que, en su juventud, debió provocar centenares de miradas lascivas.

Una colleja le saca de su ensimismamiento. Echa la mano a la nuca, frotándose y se gira hacia Morrigan, la ejecutora.

─¿Celosa, querida? ─Ella suelta un bufido. ─No es mi estilo, pero si lo que te gusta es abofetear a un hombre mientras te...

No le deja acabar, pues vuelve a intentar darle otro pescozón, pero esta vez el elfo la toma por la muñeca antes de que lo consiga.

─Suéltame. Ni se te ocurra volver a tocarme.

─No, sólo cuando tú me lo implores.

Sonríe ante el gruñido que ella emite. Frente a ellos, Owain les pone sobre aviso de que una confabulación de magos de sangre se halla en marcha. A su lado, la hija de Flemeth es la única que no se sorprende. Lo más certero es que ya se lo esperase.

Dejan al tranquilo en su rincón y ellos prosiguen adelante, en pos de un tal Niall, un necio temerario que se ha propuesto hacer frente a toda una cohorte de maleficarum él sólo.

Lo que a su paso comienzan a observar, es desasosegante, y al parecer, tal y como comprobarán más tarde, tan sólo la punta de iceberg. Se cruzan incluso con cadáveres que se levantan.

Ante esta inusual y aterradora situación, cuando escucha una respiración dentro de un armario, lo que le extraña no es la cobardía de aquel mago allí escondido, sino que no haya más como él, gente con ganas de sobrevivir.

La persona más afectada por lo que ven, es sin duda alguna Wynne; se trata de su casa, de su gente. Pero no es la única que sufre por ello. Evidentemente todos ellos se sobrecogen, pero Alistair, diríase que al joven le han clavado una astilla virulenta que con imperceptibilidad, ha expandido el tormento en su alma.

Tras enfrentarse a ellos, una maga de sangre herida, les pide clemencia, habla de ir a pedir redención a la Capilla.

─No te aceptarán. Ya sabes cómo son: furcias y bandidos, sí. Maleficarum, no.

Zevran, que está ensimismado mirando el desgarrón que la lid ha producido en el vestido de la chica en un punto estratégico de su anatomía, sonríe al escuchar al guarda y vuelve la vista hacia él. Es entonces que percibe su semblante taciturno. Se pregunta qué es lo que puede perturbarlo tanto para darle ese aspecto adusto y, cae pues en la cuenta: los templarios. Un grupo de ellos les ha atacado no hace mucho. Se hallaban poseídos. Por todos es sabido que antes de que lo reclutasen, el joven estaba destinado a pertenecer al Temple, una vida miserable de por sí, y si no hubiese sido por ese tal Duncan del que tanto le ha escuchado hablar, hoy, Alistair, podría ser uno de esos hombres. Algo que le pondría los pelos de punta a cualquiera.

La maléficar pasa a su lado, pero el elfo ni se fija en ella ni en el agujero de su ropa, ya no le interesa. Su cabeza da vueltas, preguntándose si su compañero conocería a alguno de los templarios con los que se han enfrentado. Considera la posibilidad de acercarse a él para, con escarnio, hacerle olvidar, aunque sea por unos momentos. Pronto desecha la idea, sabe que no se lo permitirá y que ello no haría más que enturbiar la relación que tienen. Tampoco puede intentar afrontarlo con seriedad, no son amigos, algo de lo que él es el único culpable, después de todo, la forma en la que se conocieron no ofrece mucho margen para hilvanar confianzas.

La ocasión de mostrarle que su integración en el grupo no es sólo una pantomima para apuñalarlos por la espalda cuando menos se lo esperen, se presentará un poco más adelante, cuando se topen con un demonio del deseo que ha subyugado a un templario, haciéndole creer que son un feliz matrimonio con dos hijos.

Ignorando el escalofrío que recorre su espalda cuando piensa en que, uno de esos malévolos seres dotados de largo rabo y cuernos podría llegar a atraparlo en una vorágine de sexo sin control, se acerca a Alistair y le aprieta el brazo, en un gesto de comprensión y de apoyo.

─Encarguémonos de esa zorra ─. Susurra.

Los ojos marrones del muchacho de la Capilla se vuelven hacia él. Ambos asienten con la cabeza y es en ese instante que Zevran, siente que ha dejado de ser un intruso indeseable, para convertirse en un miembro más del equipo y, las primeras dudas sobre su deseo de morir aparecen. La muerte de Rinna sigue siendo un amargo error del pasado, uno que ya no puede cambiar, pero sí vengar y las venganzas las imparten los vivos.

**Entre la magia y la sobredosis**

En una enorme sala, donde tan sólo unas estatuas permanecen en pie, revuelven entre los cascotes y papeles desperdigados.

Pasa cerca de Sten, que se halla acuclillado al lado de una pétrea Andraste caída.

─Aquí, al pie de la columna hay algo. No puedo alcanzarlo. Guarda, tú que tienes las manos más pequeñas, cógelo mientras yo levanto la talla del suelo.

Iza el rostro hacia él y afirma en silencio. Se coloca en el lugar en el que considera que podrá alcanzar el misterioso objeto con más facilidad.

─Lo tengo.

Es un frasco cubierto con polvo. Lo limpia contra la muñeca tratando de descifrar qué contiene.

─¿Qué es? ─El qunari se acerca y ella lo agita bajo su atenta mirada. ─¿Vino?

─¡No! ─El grito de Wynne los asusta, tanto que el frasco se le escapa de la mano y, Sten, al tratar de cogerlo en el aire, le da un manotazo que lo hace estrellarse contra el suelo. ─¡Una filacteria!

La maga vuelve a hablar, su voz cargada de temor. Y entonces, el pánico se apodera de los demás.

─¡El escudo! ¡Une tu escudo al mío! ─El tono de Alistair es urgente y, lo más rápido que puede, hace lo que le manda. ─Sten, ponte detrás de nosotros. Rápido. Todos atrás. Buscad cobertura.

Un olor a cerrado, polvo y humedad inunda el aire. Un gemido terrorífico se escucha y de repente, es como si una nube de miedo se expandiese por el lugar. A partir de ese momento, Lady Aeducan tendrá que hacer más fuerza de la que ha hecho en su vida para mantenerse firme, tratando de no perder demasiado terreno mientras los golpes se van sucediendo contra la madera y el metal de los escudos. Le cuesta mantener los pies fijos y, el esfuerzo que los dos guardas hacen, empeñándose en resistir a lo que sea que les ataca, para dejarlo fuera del alcance del grupo, resulta infructuoso.

Es entonces cuando su hermano gris le pide al qunari que ocupe su lugar y le cede su escudo. Mientras, él se sitúa tras ellos, se concentra y purifica de magia el área. Desde la retaguardia, las dos magas lanzan sin cesar conjuros. Una de curación y protección, la otra de daño. Las dotes de templario de Alistair se revelan imprescindibles para el combate.

Al finalizar la contienda, quien más y quien menos está magullado. La ex comandante de Orzammar, se acerca al montón de harapos que reposan en el suelo, allí donde se supone que debería estar el cuerpo del enemigo. Su hombro izquierdo se ha llevado la peor parte y le arde de dolor. Duda si dar o no una leve patada a la ropa mugrienta cuando detrás suya, el otro guardia gris le increpa:

─¿Qué se supone que estabais haciendo? ¿jugar a ver quién es el más temerario?

─Aunque me han entrenado para luchar en un muro de escudos si hiciese falta, lo cierto es que es la primera vez que participo en uno..., quiero decir, en algo similar a un muro. Y aunque no soy docta en ello como digo, creo que Sten lo ha hecho muy bien. ─El aludido, se ha situado a su vera.

─No. Antes del baile. ─Alistair la observa de hito en hito, esperando una respuesta. Ella mira a uno y a otro sin comprender. El qunari se encoge de hombros, tan perdido como ella. ─Habéis cogido una filacteria, ¡una filacteria! Y no contentos con ello la habéis agitado. Invocando con ello a un regresado. ¿Sois conscientes de que casi nos matan?

─Si cada uno de vuestros saarebas tuviesen un arvaarad que los vigilase, esto no sucedería.

La enana mira de soslayo a Sten. Espera que sus heridas faciales, a pesar de que se hallan en tratamiento, sean todavía lo suficientemente visibles como para esconder la rojez que recorre su rostro.

─Yo nunca había escuchado la palabra pilacteria. Creo que esto nos sirve para aprender que antes de internarnos en un lugar, es mejor mencionar ciertas cosillas, por si acaso ─. En cuanto termina de hablar, siente que lo mejor era haber callado.

Los ojos de todo el equipo contemplan con enfado a los dos culpables. La situación hace que se sienta todavía más enana de lo que es. El embarazoso momento se rasga cuando Morrigan se desvanece. Leliana la sujeta antes de que llegue al suelo.

─Una sobredosis de lirio. Ambas ─. La bardo acusa a las dos magas. ─No están en condiciones de enfrentarse a nada. Deberíamos descansar por hoy. Pronto comenzarán a delirar y tendremos que vigilarlas para que no comentan ninguna estupidez.

─Sten y yo nos encargaremos de velar por ellas.

Esta es sin duda la mejor oportunidad que tienen de recompensar a los demás por el embrollo que han causado, y más sabiendo que las dos mujeres se han visto obligadas a llenar su cuerpo de lirio par poder salvarles.

Vuelven atrás y se instalan en una de las habitaciones. Es durante esa guardia que el qunari le ofrece un báculo de mago que alguien ha dejado olvidado en un rincón.

─Muérdelo ─. Ella duda un instante ante tan extraña petición, pero acaba haciéndolo. ─Un palo no es sólo útil cuando yacemos con nuestras mujeres, también sirve para evitar los gritos que provoca recomponer huesos.

A Lady Aeducan no le da tiempo de digerir las palabras que escucha, pues las grandes manos del gigante se posan en su hombro izquierdo para devolverlo a su sitio y, un tremendo dolor le sobreviene acompañado por unas gruesas lágrimas que se empeña en retener. Siente como si le fuese a dar un vahído, pero es entonces que él toma el bastón y se lo saca de entre los dientes. La mirada que le dedica indica que acaba de conquistar una de las grandes plazas de respeto que posee Sten, una de esas que parecía inexpugnable. Ahora son amigos, cómplices, eso es lo que le aporta las fuerzas suficientes para proseguir despierta, negándose a sucumbir al desmayo.


	17. Vivir para contarla

**El grimorio de la discordia**

Entre los muros es fácil olvidar la hora que es. Según Wynne, unas estancias más adelante existen un par de ventanas que dan al exterior, desde las que se observa un reloj de sol. Pero como no pueden acercarse allí de momento, por si acaso, lo que hacen es fiarse del cuerpo, al que ya han acostumbrado a acostarse al anochecer y levantarse con los primeros rayos de luz.

La maga del Círculo le gusta, le aporta tranquilidad, por no mentar que se asemeja mucho a la idea que de niño tenía de cómo sería Lady Isolda, pero eso fue antes de que la orlesiana llegase a Risco Rojo, antes de que convirtiese sus celos en veneno y vertiese éste sobre la inocente y pequeña persona que entonces él era.

La primera parada del día es en el despacho de Irving, en donde se detienen a revolver. Alistair se siente desalentado en cuanto contempla la cantidad de libros y papiros que han de revisar. Su estómago tampoco se muestra ilusionado con el proyecto y, para demostrarlo, ruge con intensidad. Afortunadamente, son muchos y entre todos, quizás consigan acabar pronto. Ante este pensamiento se motiva, así que agarra una pila de documentos y se sienta en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, dispuesto a afrontar la tarea con ímpetu, el cual pronto se diluye, pues a ello contribuye con notabilidad la cantidad de homilías acerca de la magia y descripciones interminables del día a día del Círculo que se suceden ante sus ojos.

"_Al aprendiz de bla bla bla bla. Para la prueba de iniciación del día siete bla bla bla bla bla bla bla. Bla bla bla bla bla concuerdo con la sacerdotisa en que el mejor castigo es bla bla bla bla bla."_

Para cuando quiere darse cuenta, cabecea sobre las vitelas. Mira en derredor avergonzado, confiando en que nadie se haya percatado. Ve que Zevran hace señas a Leliana, pidiéndole que se acerque a él que trata de abrir el cajón inferior del escritorio del primer encantador. Sin dudarlo ni un instante abandona lo que tiene entre manos para unirse al dúo.

─Debe de ser algo sumamente importante para que esté bajo llave ─. Observa.

Por fin, los delicados esfuerzos que la bardo hace con la ganzúa, dan sus frutos. El antivano es el que revuelve el cajón, mientras las pupilas de sus dos compañeros siguen sus movimientos. Pero allí no hay más que lo que a primera vista han advertido: innumerables números de "la viuda impúdica".

─Vaya, vaya, así que Irving es un viejo verde que predica el celibato entre su gente mientras él moja su mano a puerta cerrada.

Al ex templario le gustaría que se lo tragase la tierra. Está abochornado, tanto por el contenido del cajón como por el comentario del elfo. Las mejillas le arden, necesita una razón para alejarse de allí con presteza, y la halla, pues descubre a Morrigan metiendo algo en el morral.

El sonrojo se disipa enseguida, concediendo paso a la ira. La bruja finge revolver en un cofre, el chico aprovecha y se hace con el macuto de ella, sacando de él un grimorio negro.

─¡Devuélvemelo! No tienes ningún derecho a revolver mis cosas ─. Vomita ella con rabia.

─No es tuyo. Acabo de ver cómo lo sisabas.

─¿Morrigan? ─La enana se ha acercado e interroga con la mirada fija.

─Es de mi madre. Un templario se lo robó hace tiempo. Así pues, es justo que regrese a sus manos. De paso, aprovecho y le echo un vistazo. Hay muchos conjuros que Flemeth jamás me enseñó. Dudo que los magos de aquí sepan ni por donde comenzar con él, ni creo tampoco que vayan a sacarle partido.

─Eso es de Irving. Exijo que se le restituya. ─Wynne interfiere en la disputa.

En un inesperado movimiento, la mujer de baja estatura arrebata al guarda el libro de las manos.

─Tomar algo que nunca ha sido tuyo no te convierte en propietario sino en ladrón.

Las palabras van dirigidas a la anciana. Sin darle tiempo a replicar, se gira y se aleja, arrastrando consigo del brazo a su hermano gris.

─No me digas que vas a dárselo a Morrigan.

─No. Lo harás tú.

─¿Qué?

─He dicho que tú se lo entregarás ─. Acompaña las palabras con el ofrecimiento del libro.

─Estás loca si crees que voy a hacer algo así.

─Por supuesto que lo harás, ¿piensas que a Duncan le gustaban todas las personas a las que reclutaba? Lo dudo mucho. Sin embargo, estoy segura que no dejaba que eso le afectase y de que, procuraba tener a todos los guardas que estaban bajo su mando contentos, porque a fin de cuentas son los que te cubren la espalda en batalla. Los mismos que tu enemigo puede querer comprar y que, tan sólo el respeto que te tengan hará que se nieguen a la traición. Así que llámame demente si eso te satisface, pero se lo entregarás.

Tras el alegato en favor de la bruja, se aleja de vuelta a la labor que la mantenía ocupada con anterioridad, cediéndole a él la custodia del vetusto grimorio, causa de la discrepancia. El resto del tiempo que pasan en la estancia transcurre con dilación, en un ambiente ambivalente entre el hastío y la hostilidad.

La siguiente parada que hacen es en las cocinas. El olor allí reinante sólo constata que las frutas y verduras, incluso algún pescado que jamás se puso en salazón, se han tornado estiércol. Aun así, tras revolver en la despensa, hallan suficientes viandas para satisfacer el vacío de los estómagos y de las mochilas.

Sentados a la mesa, se percata de que en la esquina, la enana y el qunari se ríen. Están charlando y desde que lo sacaron de aquella jaula, esta es la primera vez que ve a Sten tan relajado y contento. Bien sabe el Hacedor que él ha intentado en numerosas ocasiones entablar conversación con el gigante, dándose de bruces con una rueda de molino que gira y gira sin cesar. Por lo que se ve, no sólo la Ruina une a la gente, también el invocar a un regresado lo hace.

Ella se frota pensativa el dedo índice por los pliegues de la oreja. El gesto le hace pensar en Duncan, ya que a él también le vio hacer lo mismo en innumerables ocasiones. Es entonces que se da cuenta de dos cosas: la primera, que lleva observándola no sabe cuánto, pero considera que probablemente demasiado. La segunda, que pase lo que pase, a ella siempre sabrá perdonarla, pues en ciertos aspectos le recuerda mucho a Duncan; los dos han creído desde el primer instante en él, no les importa saber que están avocados al fracaso en su lucha, pues se esforzarán hasta al final por intentarlo y, ambos, inspiran lealtad.

La verdad que hasta ahora se ha negado a creer, se abre paso a través de una brecha que se empeñará en crecer y crecer con el devenir de los días. Ostagar siempre estuvo perdido, Duncan lo sabía, Cailan también. Si no hubiesen sido tan valientes... por primera vez desde aquel día, siente un deje de ira hacia ellos, mas enseguida se olvida. De no haber sido por ese traidor de Loghain. Fue él quien se empeñó en no permitir la entrada a Ferelden de los guardas grises orlesianos ni de sus chèvaliers. Podrían haber convocado a los guardas de Rivain, de Tevinter... , pero no, _"podemos defendernos solos_" había dicho el Teyrn. Pura falacia. Y como si eso no le hubiese bastado, los abandonó en medio de la batalla. Cierto que hubiesen perdido igual, pero Duncan, su hermano, sobre todo este último, podrían, deberían haberse salvado.

En su mano, sin darse cuenta, aprieta con fuerza un trozo de queso, espachurrándolo mientras piensa en esto. Sí, la pequeña guarda tiene razón, Morrigan puede que sea una bruja, pero está con ellos y ni siquiera ella sería capaz de algo tan vil como lo que hizo Loghain. No, ella no es el enemigo, sino una mujer con mucho poder mágico, a la que más les vale tener de su lado, lo cual no significa que debe ser su mejor amigo, tan sólo soportarla por el futuro de Ferelden. Comprende pues, que antes de abandonar el Círculo, le devolverá el grimorio que tanto anhela.

**Aprendices de brujo**

Todavía está irritada. No puede creer que el libro de Flemeth se le haya escapado entre las manos. La guarda le ha prometido que será suyo, tan sólo debe concederle unos días. Ella desea creerle, pero los bobos son los únicos que se fían de las palabras de los demás. Ha de elaborar un plan para rescatar de las garras del templario el grimorio. Tanta sabiduría allí encerrada, tantos conjuros que su madre no querría que ella supiese...

"_Lo primero que he de hacer es buscar un libro de tamaño similar, da igual que no tenga el mismo color, sabré arreglarlo con tintes. El trabajo restante le corresponde al maloliente mabari y, cuando esté medio comido, tan sólo he de metamorfosearme y cambiarlo. Sí, puede funcionar"._

Nota una mano agarrándole con firmeza el brazo. Es Zevran. Va a recriminárselo cuando en la estancia a la que acaban de entrar, una abominación se dirige a ellos. A sus pies, reposa el cuerpo de un mago. Quiere llevarlos al Velo, atraparles en sueños. La maga pide al grupo que no se rinda al cansancio, pero no son capaces de resistir. Decide pues dejarse arrastrar también, ya que sola está irremediablemente perdida contra ese ser y ellos, ellos están condenados a morir por haber abandonado su cuerpo y dejar volar la mente. La muerte de todo el equipo, eso es algo que ella no piensa consentir.

En su sueño, Flemeth la aguarda en la cabaña. Su instinto le hace echarse a reír. La primera vez que se adentró en el Velo, tenía siete años y fue sin previo aviso. Lo que su madre le había preparado rayaba la perfección. Morrigan tardó más de lo que se halla dispuesta a admitir en darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, pero no tanto como para no poder salir de allí jamás. Flemeth también aguardaba más de su hija y, así se lo hizo saber cuando se presentó ante ella tras pasar la prueba, aplastando con sus duras críticas el orgullo exultante que la victoria le había insuflado. De aquella primera visita al Velo guarda un agridulce recuerdo, además de un gran aprendizaje que con los años se ha ampliado. Conoce todos los trucos posibles, los engaños y melosidades con que tratarán de atraerla, pero ella no se adentrará en esa colmena de miel, pues su mentora ha sido la abeja Reina, la misma que creó los panales y la forma de extraer su dulce néctar, la misma que muestra sus manos mientras esconde las afiladas garras con las que dará mortales zarpazos.

Una vez aniquilada esa falsa madre, la cabaña en la que se crió desaparece, abriendo un nuevo camino hasta entonces oculto. Es al explorar hacia donde lleva que halla a Niall, el ingenuo mago que pretendía salvar el Círculo él solo; al hablar con él, Morrigan sabe que ya no regresará al mundo de los vivos, ese camino le ha sido vetado. También comprende mejor las palabras que la pequeña guarda esgrimió cuando la convenció de que les ayudase a salvar el Círculo _"la mayor parte de ellos han sido recluidos tras esas paredes cuando no eran más que unos niños. Ellos no han tenido a una Flemeth que los guiase". _Es sumamente consciente de que tan sólo pretendía engatusarla para que fuese con ellos, mas hay una gran verdad tras ello.

La Capilla, esa institución que dice velar por los magos, lo único que hace es castrarles la mente. El hombre que tiene ante sí, debiera haber podido escapar ya del Velo hace tiempo, sin embargo helo ahí, desconcertado, incapaz de hallar una salida, creyendo que esta no existe. Su incapacidad para hacer frente a la situación es una vergüenza para cualquier mago que se precie. A los supervivientes, más les vale aprender de lo ocurrido y rebelarse para desprenderse de las cadenas que les ofrecen una falsa libertad.

En una esquina se erige un pedestal del Velo; observa el organigrama y sonríe. _"Simples aficionados, aprendices de brujo de pacotilla"._

Ahora tan sólo le resta buscar un paso al otro lado, con toda probabilidad necesitará metamorfosearse, buscar un animal o un demonio menor que le otorgue la clave.

Entre carreras, transformaciones y escaramuzas pasará las sucesivas horas hasta poder llegar a las pesadillas de sus compañeros. El primero al que halla es a Alistair. A pesar de su continuos enfrentamientos, o del aborrecimiento mutuo que se profesan, ni un solo segundo se plantea dejarlo allí, pues por las venas del muchacho recorre la sangre del dragón. Abandonarlo no es una opción.

**Juguete de abominaciones**

Los combares de la arena han finalizado, Trian, ha pedido que les preparen un almuerzo en el palco privado, únicamente para los tres hijos de Endrin Aeducan.

La princesa de Orzammar está pletórica, pues hace años que no disfruta de un momento así con sus hermanos. Siempre las obligaciones reales interponiéndose entre ellos. _"No somos como los demás, vivimos por y para el pueblo. Lo que deseemos, lo que nos convenga a nosotros como personas no tiene relevancia. Tan sólo importa el Thaig y el honor de nuestra casa"._ Así zanjaba el rey las peticiones de su progenie o los caprichos que consideraba insustanciales.

En un acto de generosidad, el heredero Aeducan ha permitido que Gorim se quede en la estancia velando la puerta.

Entre las bromas de los hermanos y los sabrosos pastelillos salados de setas, vuelve a sentirse niña, feliz y como si todo lo que una desease fuese posible.

─Gorim Saelac, debes de tener hambre. Ven y come algo.

El silencio se impone en la estancia y las miradas se posan de soslayo en Trian, el cual toma la palabra.

─Bhelen tiene razón, llevas demasiadas horas con nosotros sin probar bocado. Acércate, por favor.

Para sorpresa de Lady Aeducan, el hombre acede a la invitación.

Apenas han transcurrido unos segundo cuando uno de los guardaespaldas entra anunciando una visita inesperada. La puerta ha quedado entreabierta y, a través del resquicio ve dos caras amigas.

─¡Duncan, Alistair! ─Va al encuentro de los hombres y toma de las manos al más joven. ─Los guardias grises siempre son bienvenidos a Orzammar. Debéis estar fatigados. Venid a tomar algo de alimento y a sentaros con nosotros. Hace tiempo que no os vemos por aquí. Seguro que tenéis muchas novedades que contarnos.

La muchacha se encuentra emocionada entre los recién llegados, tanto que, momentáneamente olvida a los demás, hasta que por casualidad cruza su mirada con la de Gorim. Descubre que su Segundo observa con ira a Alistair. No comprende a qué viene ese inesperado malestar, aunque para ser justos, desde que ella finalizó el idilio que mantenían y que no iba a ninguna parte, Gorim está muy irascible.

Es justo en ese instante que nota algo en su interior arañándole, pugnando por salir a flote. Al principio trata de ahogar el susodicho impulso, pues sabe que una vez que emerja, el agradable momento que está viviendo se desvanecerá. No obstante, es tan importante que comprenda, necesita saber qué es lo que va mal. Mas precisa de soledad para tal menester, ya que tanta gente alrededor le impide concentrarse en sus pensamientos.

Aguarda hasta que considera que nadie le presta atención para escabullirse. No ha dado más que cuatro pasos cuando nota el aliento de Gorim en la nuca. Antes de concederle tiempo a girarse, ya su hermano mayor le está preguntando a dónde va; todos los ojos de los presentes pendientes de ella. Se siente muy incómoda.

Confía en Duncan y en Alistair, pero Bhelen y Gorim... a pesar de lo mucho que siempre les ha querido, el subconsciente le obliga a alejarse de ellos, pues su mera proximidad le origina punzadas de dolor. Y en cuanto a Trian, Trian es diferente, algo le dice que esta es la última oportunidad que tiene para estar con él, es como si de un momento a otro fuese a desvanecerse. Algo inquietante, un abismo al que no desea asomarse y al cual el devenir de los minutos la empuja.

─Alguien ha de acompañarte. Eres la princesa de Orzammar. No debes ir sola. Deja que Gorim vaya.

─No te preocupes Trian, fuera hay guardaespaldas. Pero tienes razón, es mejor ir en compañía, ─sin concederle espacio a contestar, le tira cariñosamente de un moflete para a continuación, engancharlo del brazo y obligarle a caminar a su par. ─Tengo que aprovechar ahora, porque cuando te cases y los deberes maritales se unan con los del trono, ya no tendrás tiempo para dedicarme. Una vez fuera, toman asiento en un banco de piedra. El lugar está tremendamente tranquilo ─. Háblame de Jaylia Helmi, cuéntame los grandes proyectos que tienes para cuando nuestras casas se unan.

Son demasiadas las ocasiones en las que él se ha explayado relatando sus planes de porvenir y de su futura esposa, tanto que ya se lo sabe de memoria y ello le permite evadirse.

"_Recuerda qué hacías antes de acudir a los juegos, ¿dejar que me tomasen medidas para nuevos vestidos? ¿Acaso entrenar? No, no, no. Piensa"_. La clave surge espontáneamente cuando sus pupilas se posan en la espada de uno de los guardaespaldas. _"Assala, la espada de Sten. Durante la comida me contó que la perdió en el lago Calenhad. Calenhad, yo estaba allí"._

─¿Me escuchas?

La voz de Trian la saca de sus pensamientos. Levanta la vista y sus miradas se cruzan. La de ella aterrada y triste a partes iguales, los ojos glaucos de él la observan sin brillo desde la fría muerte. De un impulso se levanta. Al fin ha recordado. Sus pies, prestos a echarse a correr, se detienen antes de iniciar la carrera. A parte de que primero debe averiguar hacia dónde ir, le asaltan las dudas de si el Alistair de dentro es el auténtico o también un espíritu, un demonio o lo que diantres sean esas cosas.

En cuestión de segundos se halla envuelta en una vorágine de dolor. Lo que jamás hizo en el pasado, ha de ejecutarlo en una pesadilla: traspasar con una espada a su hermano mayor. Y así, entre el desgarro del alma, torpes prisas y un amargo llanto atravesado en la garganta, se baña con la sangre de aquellos hombres que tanto significado han tenido a lo largo de su vida.

Exhausta tras la matanza, vomita, las piernas todavía temblándole. Deja que su trasero caiga sobre el suelo. Allí se repondrá y, una vez que las fuerzas regresen a ella, buscará una salida. Mas no tiene ocasión de ello, ya que al poco ve acercarse dos figuras conocidas. Se yergue para salirles al paso. Es un alivio no tener que enfrentarse al incomprensible Velo sola, porque si hay algo que ha hecho este lugar, es infundirles soledad. Por lo que concluye tras las vagas contestaciones de sus compañeros, cada uno ha debido encararse a sus miedos y anhelos más personales.

─¿Qué te preocupa?

La bruja de la espesura marcha a su lado y la pregunta que le formula le sorprende, no porque vaya desencaminada, sino porque es Morrigan que siempre procura involucrarse lo menos posible con el equipo la que le interpela.

─Se supone que los enanos no soñamos y sin embargo, consiguieron engañarme. Tardé en darme cuenta de lo que sucedía.

─Quizá se deba a la iniciación, ya sabes que tras ella los guardas soñamos con el archidemonio. Además, iniciarse durante una Ruina acrecenta la sensibilidad con el Velo.

─Alistair, a pesar de ser un mentecato, esta vez habla con propiedad. ─El susodicho no se molesta siquiera en protestar ante el insulto, se encuentra demasiado pensativo. ─La Ruina hace que las fronteras del Velo sean más débiles. Por no mencionar que una vez que salís de la Roca y os exponéis a la superficie, vuestro pueblo no es inmune a los sueños; además, no sé de qué te preocupas, pues al menos conseguiste descubrir el engaño.

Desde que se inició ha soñado, eso ya no le asusta ni le sorprende, pero lo del Velo, la forma en que han manipulado sus sentimientos, eso continua dando vueltas en su cabeza. Ojalá pudiese tomárselo como un juego igual que hace Morrigan, mas sabe que eso no es posible. Es por ello que camina de forma que se sitúa a la altura de su compañero gris, pues en el rostro de ambos puede leerse la tristeza, mientras sus miradas hablan en silencio, la hija de Flemeth abre la marcha entusiasmada, muy dueña de sí misma y de la situación, ajena a las inquietudes de los dos guardas.

**Vivir para contarla**

Hace ya varios días que se encuentra atrapado en esa burbuja, sin agua, sin comida, sin amigos; tan sólo los demonios y la soledad. Cullen cierra fuertemente los ojos, escucha los gritos, huele la sangre, trata de evadirse pensando en sus hermanos, en la última carta de Mira, esa que no ha contestado todavía porque ya lo haría mañana, pero ya no habrá un mañana.

A veces clama llamando a Ser Gregoir, le implora que se dé prisa en invocar el derecho de anulación, en barrer el Círculo de magia. Duda de que él pueda vivir para verlo, pues las abominaciones se divierten pinchándolo, atosigándolo de a poco, tratando de que el calvario sea lo más largo y sufrido posible.

Se pasa la lengua por los labios cuarteados por la sed, el agotamiento le pesa, con ello el cuerpo le recuerda que pronto se cobrará el castigo al que lo ha sometido en forma de sueño y, esta vez, no está seguro de que pueda impedirlo, necesita dormitar aunque no más sean cinco minutos.

Agudiza el oído: pasos. Esos malnacidos vuelven a acercarse, así que cierra con fuerza los ojos. Lanza una plegaria a la dulce Andraste, rogándole que le conceda fortaleza. Mas en esta ocasión, las voces son muy humanas, abre los ojos y ve gente, entre ellos se halla la amable Wynne. Otro truco, pero ¿con qué fin? ¿Cuándo cesará la tortura? El grupo recién llegado insiste en que han venido a rescatar el Círculo. Él se niega a dar crédito, no va a ser tan simple como para dejarse convencer. No Hacedor, Cullen Rutherford permanecerá en su burbuja, a salvo de cualquier daño que deseen causarle y de allí no saldrá hasta que Uldred y toda su caterva de secuaces sean purgados de la torre. Ni siquiera cuando Wynne e Irving vuelven a su lado acepta creer que todo ha acabado, que la rebelión de Uldred se ha sofocado.

Con él se quedarán aguardando un hombre y una enana, dicen ser guardias grises, mientras tanto, el resto del grupo regresa junto al Caballero Comandante Gregoir. Será éste quien venga en persona a buscarlo y, sólo cuando su superior se corta ligeramente en un dedo con el filo de la espada mostrando su sangre discurrir por la piel, Cullen bajará la barrera tras la que se parapetaba.

Poseer la conciencia de que todo ha finalizado, en un primer momento hace que por sus mejillas se deslicen lágrimas silenciosas pensando en aquellos que no volverán para contarla. No obstante, mientras es ayudado a bajar por dos hombres que lo flanquean por cada lado, su mente salta de horror en horror vivido. Ya no podrá olvidar, jamás podrá perdonar a la magia y es este último pensamiento el que le hace vomitar de ira contra todos los magos supervivientes.

No habrá ya paz ni sosiego para él en Calenhad y es que su inocencia ha muerto tras ser arrastrada por el barro.

**Yo la Reina**

Ha dado tanto por Ferelden, le ha consagrado lo mejor de su vida al gobierno del reino, ha renunciado a tantas cosas por esta tierra que es completamente injusto que ahora se la mantenga alejada del poder, de la toma de decisiones con la excusa de que su viudez y su sexo la incapacitan para ello, pues hoy más que nunca es débil debido a ello, aún así, continúa siendo la reina, por muy poco que le guste a algunos. Y eso algún peso ha de tener.

No puede ni debe confiar en nadie, aunque ello no es ninguna novedad. Sólo que antes, al menos tenía la figura de Cailan para respaldarla, pero ahora, todos esos nobles que siempre la han despreciado por sus humildes orígenes y sobre todo, porque ha sido ella y no una de sus hijas la que ocupa el trono, ahora, esos carroñeros que durante años han aguardado una oportunidad para despedazarla, se unen en manada para conspirar contra ella y contra su padre, el único que podría hacerles frente.

De la oposición existente hacia su progenitor no puede quejarse, pues por mucho que le quiere, por más que sea el mejor hombre que ha conocido en su vida, sus detractores tienen poderosos motivos para desear su caída. Mas antes de que nadie pueda derrocarlo o dañarlo, ella le hará entrar en razón.

Esa mañana, mientras Lady Sophie, la sempiterna amante de Rendon Howe, la aborda en los pasillos. Se arma de paciencia para proseguir una insustancial conversación sobre las nuevas tendencias en corpiños, puesto que si por lo común más vale llevarse bien con Howe, en estos momentos en que su padre le ha otorgado tanta confianza y poder es el triple de necesario.

A treinta pasos de su ubicación escucha unas risas mal disimuladas. No le hace falta girarse para saber que se ríen de su interlocutora. En su día ella también pertenecía a esa clase de personas que no podían tomarse en serio a Lady Sophie.

Dicen los que la han conocido en su juventud que nunca fue una belleza. Incluso la ropa más elegante le cae sin gracia en su cuerpo generoso. Habla mucho y por lo general, de cosas olvidables. Su voz tampoco contribuye a infundir respeto. Con el tiempo, la joven Anora comenzó a apreciarla. Años después de enterarse de quién era amante, empezó a sentir envidia de Sophie, ya que a pesar de las chanzas que se hacían a su costa, esa mujer, en apariencia carente de grandes atributos, había conseguido lo que tanto a la propia reina como a otras beldades les hubiese gustado: fidelidad por parte de su hombre, comprensión y un entendimiento con él que va más allá de la simple conveniencia social.

Es cuando se apagan los cuchicheos y ya no queda duda de que están solas, es que Lady Sophie, con su voz aguda y nasal le transmite su preocupación por el avance de la horda de engendros tenebrosos. Se queja de la falta de tropas para defender al pueblo y el territorio. Sus temores son los mismos que los de su amante, pues ambos hablan por la misma boca.

Anora se descorazona al escucharla, ¿cómo puede ser que hasta Howe sea consciente del peligro que entraña la Ruina mientras que, Loghain, sigue obcecado en continuar con una guerra civil que desangra la tierra?

Esta es una buena oportunidad para propinarle esa bofetada de realidad, que tanta falta le hace, al Teyrn Mac Tir. Pretende encararlo y demostrarle que hasta ella sabe que abandonó a Cailan en el campo de batalla; mirarlo cara a cara mientras se lo pregunta, mostrándole el dolor de su hija, no de la reina sino de la mujer, esa parece ser la única forma que hará que reaccione. Y contra todo pronóstico, saldrá de aquella sala desbordada de lágrimas, consciente de la altitud del precipicio sin fondo al que su padre se ha lanzado. Lo quiera o no, ella le obligará a tomar su mano, pero no permitirá que la arrastre con él. Eso jamás.


End file.
